Temporal Distortion
by LittleRedhead
Summary: The S H A D O personnel meet the crew of the Andromeda for a bit of adventure Chapter 26 NOW UP
1. Chapter 1

Title: Temporal Distortion - An Andromeda/UFO crossover

Rating: PG-PG13

Spoilers: Quite a few episodes from both shows are referenced

Summary: The characters from Andromda and UFO meet  
up for a bit of adventure.

Archive: The Command Deck. All others please ask.

Disclaimer: I don't own Andromeda or UFO and probably never will. I am not making any money on this story.

**Chapter 1**

The Andromeda Ascendant, the last remaining war ship of the long defunct Commonwealth, was in an orbit near a distant planet light years from Earth. Onboard the High Guard ship Captain Dylan Hunt had called for his senior crewmembers to a meeting in the briefing room in  
his captain's quarters. Rommie, the avatar of the Andromeda Ascendant was  
standing beside her captain as he waited for the senior staff to arrive.

Hunt had his senior crewmembers meet in the briefing room in his captain's quarters. Rommie, the avatar of the Andromeda Ascendant was standing beside her captain as he waited for the senior staff to arrive. Commander Telemacus Rhade arrived with Executive Officer Beka Valentine and took seats at the briefing table. Lieutenant Seamus Harper rushed in minutes later and took a seat around the table. The last crewmember to arrive was Trance Gemini, golden-colored woman with a mysterious past.

"I'll get started right in on the briefing now that we're all here," Dylan announced. "We have two missions this time, and before any of you say anything, I don't like the idea any better than you do."

"I assume that means we'll be splitting up?" Rhade commented coolly.

Dylan nodded his head. "Yes you and Harper will take the Eureka Maru and help escort a group of fugitives who survived the crash of their ship."

Beka Valentine shot her captain an icy look. She didn't like it when others took the Maru. It was her ship, left to her by her late father, which made her highly protective of the old ship. "You're sending Rhade and Harper on the Maru? Have you forgotten that it's my ship?"

"No I haven't forgotten Beka, but I need you to pilot the Andromeda. You're the best slipstream pilot around and we're going to need your skills," Dylan reasoned. The High Guard captain briefly turned his gaze away from the angry blonde woman. "Andromeda, bring up the map of the location of the crash site of the Talaxan ship.

A holographic map suddenly appeared in the middle of the table for all to view. Seamus Harper's blue eyes widened at the realization of the location on the map. "Hey that's in the Milky Way galaxy. It looks like one of Jupiter's moons," the engineer blurted out.

"Correct Mr. Harper," Dylan confirmed. "That's why I'd like you to go since being from Earth you are more familiar with the area. Rhade is going for his piloting skills. And to make sure you stay out of trouble."

"Me get into trouble? When have I gotten into trouble?" Harper protested in his typical nasal tone he used when agitated. "And the indecency charge doesn't count."

Rhade didn't even bother to hide his amusement. "Someday you must regale me with that story."

The Earther cast an irritated look in the Nietzschean's direction. "That'll be the day."  
"If you both are through I'll continue with the briefing," Dylan remarked in an attempt to steer the meeting back on track. "We have received pleas of help from a group of Talaxians , who survived the crash of their ship in the Milky Way galaxy. The half dozen or so survivors managed to transmit a message to a nearby Wayist mercy ship. The mercy ship relayed the message via courier.

A look of understanding dawned on the faces of the Andromeda's crew. Beka was the first to speak up. "So that's the message the courier brought earlier today."

Dylan smiled at the blonde-haired executive officer. "Give that woman a cigar. The Wayist ship asked for the Andromeda's help because it doesn't have the ability to protect the survivors."

"Something tells me I'm not gonna like the answer but I'm gonna go ahead and ask anyway. Why would the crash survivors need our protection?" Harper asked with trepidation.

The captain sighed as if knowing this mission was going to be a tough sell. "One of the survivors is a woman named Marifel," he began explaining. "She is one of the Talaxian rebel leaders who are wanted for treason on her home planet."

Beka leaned forward in her seat like a cat ready to pounce. "You're gonna send my ship out to rescue a bunch of wanted fugitives? Not to mention the fact that my engineer will be on my ship."

"What are they wanted for Dylan?" Trance asked with her usual curiosity.

Dylan turned to the golden alien. "Marifel is wanted for treason. According the records Andromeda was able to find and download, Marifel began protesting on behalf of the slaves on her planet. The slaves were from other planets, brought in to work as servants and pick the crops on Talaxia. It seems the Talaxian didn't take kindly to her protests on behalf of the slaves and sent in troops to suppress the group. The protesters managed to fee nearly 50 of the slaves and escaped from Talaxia. The ship they were on developed mechanical trouble while traveling through slipstream forcing the pilot to exit slipstream in the Milky Way galaxy where they crash-landed."

A concerned expression crossed Trance's face. "Then we should help the protesters before the Dragans catch them and turn them over to the Talaxian government."

"Easy for you to say Trance," Harper retorted. "You're not persona non grata in the area like I am. The Dragans aren't gonna be happy to see me after all the ruckus I raised on Earth." His demeanor softened when the engineer saw the concerned look on the golden woman's face. "I didn't mean to snap at you Trance. I'm sorry."

Trance smiled over at Earther. "It's okay Harper, I know you didn't it."

"Mr. Harper," Dylan continued. "I'm counting on you to gain the trust of the rebels. They're likely to be reluctant to want help or trust strangers. You being a bit of a rebel yourself may be able to convince them we want to help."

Harper studied his captain for a moment before responding. "Look I'm not sure I can be of any help on this mission but I'll go. Besides, I may get a chance to visit Earth."

Rhade raised an eyebrow almost imperceptibly. "I was under the impression that you had no plans to ever return to Earth."

"It does bring back bad memories," the engineer admitted. "I mean getting beat up by the Dragans on a regular basis and trying to keep from being the next meal for a Magog is bound to stir up the kind of memories a person would rather forget. However, I never did give my cousin Brendan a proper goodbye. I should do that some time."

"Good, I'm glad you see things my way Mr. Harper," Dylan remarked. "Now if there are no objections I'll move on to the 2nd mission." The captain took their silence as a 'yes' and continued. "The rest of us will be on the Andromeda heading towards Hesperia." Stunned silence greeted Dylan, who looked as if he had been expecting the reaction.

When she regained her composure, Beka leaned forward in her chair. "Hesperia? That's in the Ptolemy System. Very few people go there and for good reason. Because people don't go to there the slipstream routes are among the trickiest around."

"That's why I wanted you to pilot the Andromeda," Dylan replied succinctly. "I know the risks but when you find out what our objective is I think you'll find it worth the risk."

A chortle came from Harper's direction. "Only if there's a 100,000 Throne payday at the end of the job for each of us."

The captain looked over at his engineer with a serious expression. "You're not going along with us to Hesperia, Mr. Harper so you don't have to worry about the risk,' Dylan reminded.

"What are we going to be doing on Hesperia?" Trance asked quietly. The golden alien had been quiet until now.

A frown crossed Dylan's face as he took a deep breath. He pressed several buttons in front of him on the table, which caused a hologram of a smaller than average planet with a purple colored atmosphere. "Hesperia, as you might know is a peaceful and prosperous planet," the captain informed. "Unfortunately, it's being threatened by Kalderans. The Kladerans have staked a claim on Hesperia and the rest of the planets in the Ptolemy System."

A series of confused looks greeted the Captain. Rhade was the first to speak. "The Kalderans have never claimed that solar system as part of their territory. Is there any explanation for the Kalderan interest?"

"The Kalderans are interested of an ancient artifact that the Kalderans believe proves that Hesperia had once been part of the Kalderan Commune," Dylan explained before standing up. "That ends the briefing. Commander Rhade you and Mr. Harper will leave in one hour. I'll have Rommie bring you a flexi with all the details of your mission."

With that, the senior crewmembers left the briefing room, muttering amongst themselves as they walked out into the corridor.

* * *

Colonel Alec Freeman entered Commander Ed Straker's office at S.H.A.D.O. headquarters, located outside of London. "Well are you all ready to leave for Moonbase?" he asked his superior. The American Commander was engrossed in a report he was studying so Freeman leaned on the edge of the table and waited. 

After a few moments, Straker closed the cover of the report and held it out toward the colonel. "Yeah I just wanted to give you this latest ufo rincident eport before I left."

"Good I'll study it straight away. Have a safe trip Ed," Freeman remarked as he tucked the report under his right arm.

Straker stood up, straightened his dark brown Nehru jacket and grabbed a briefcase from the top of his desk. "Thanks Alec. I better go find Paul so we can get going."

"Did somebody say my name?" asked Paul Foster when he entered the office. The young man was dressed in a plumb-colored Nehru jacket. Despite their military ranks, many of the S.H.A.D.O. personnel wore civilian clothes, rather than S.H.A.D.O uniforms. The civilian clothes generally consisted of natilly tailored Nehru jackets.

The Commander looked over at dark-haired Foster and responded, "I believe I did mention your name Paul. Are you ready to leave for Moonbase?"

Paul nodded his head as he stood near the door. "Yes sir."

Alec Freeman sat down in the commander's chair and smiled to himself as he watched the two men exit the room. Commander Straker and Colonel Paul Foster were so different in many ways. The commander was in his late 30s with pale blond hair and blue eyes, while Foster was nearly 30 and had dark hair. Personality was where the two men were really different. Commander Ed Straker kept his emotions well hidden, as befitting his Nordic appearance. Paul Foster's emotions were always bubbling beneath the surface and often managed to get the better of the young man.

"Any idea how the aliens plan on attacking Moonbase sir?" Foster inquired as they climbed aboard S.H.A.D.O.'s Lunar Carrier. The Carrier would take them on the first leg of their journey to Moonbase.

"No, the all the data we have isn't specific enough," Straker answered as he took his seat on the Lunar Carrier. "It looks like as usual we're going to have our work cut out for us."

Foster leaned back in his chair and buckled himself in. "And as usual you will manage to figure out in time what the aliens' plans are."

The Commander buckled his own seatbelt as he glanced over at his subordinate. "I'm flattered in your faith in me but you give me too much credit Paul. S.H.A.D.O. has always been a team effort and always will be."

The brunette colonel squirmed slightly in his seat. "I merely meant that you always seem to be able to take the data from all the various computers and other sources and make sense of it."

"It's my job to make sense of the information I'm given," Straker replied matter-of-factly. "Is everything ready for takeoff?" he called out to pilot Lt. Bigby,

From his seat in front of Straker and Foster, Bigby nodded his head as he pushed several button on the console in front of him. "Yes sir. I just completed the pre flight check."

Straker turned his gaze straight ahead as Foster began piloting the Lunar Carrier up into the earth's atmosphere. Once the Lunar Carrier had gotten high enough into Earth's atmosphere, it would release the Lunar Module, which would continue the journey to Moonbase.

Foster and Straker had moved to the Lunar Module in preparation for the separation sequence. The young colonel took the pilot's seat while the Commander took the adjacent seat. The separation sequence was nearly complete when an alien ship appeared suddenly appeared in the distance.

"Looks like we've got a UFO at 3 o'clock high," Foster commented as he kept the alien ship in sight..

"Keep it from getting too close Paul," Straker calmly ordered. "Moonbase will need room to shoot it down."

* * *

The Maru had just exited slipstream in the Milky Way galaxy when a squadron of six Drago-Kazov fighter ships greeted them. Eureka Maru's sensors immediately picked up the Nietzschean ships and alerted Rhade in an emotionless AI voice. Rhade was able to take evasive maneuvers and place himself in position to shoot down one of the hostile fighters. One of the Drag-Kazov ships fired from behind, causing the Maru to jerk sharply to the right. 

"I better go see what the damage is," Harper remarked as he got up out of his chair and stumbled back to the engine room.

Rhade kept steered the Maru into a left hand bank. "It may get a little rough. I'm gonna have to take some evasive maneuvers."

The engineer quickly grabbed onto the door jam to keep from being thrown to the floor. "Thanks for the heads up, but do you think you could give me a little more warning next time?

"You should be glad I gave you any warning at all Harper," Rhade replied.

Harper didn't bother arguing the point and continued on to the engine room. The Earther coughed as smoke from one of the panels hit his lungs. He coughed several times while waving at the smoke. Harper headed for the slipstream drive to make sure it was wasn't damaged when a sudden maneuver by the Maru sent him flying across the room. The engineer felt his head hit something solid before blacking out.

"I managed to lose the Dragans but I don't know for how long. How are the Maru's engines holding up?" Rhade called out over the ship's intercom only to be greeted by silence. The Nietzschean waited a few second more before engaging the autopilot and getting out of his chair. "Harper if you're playing some kind of game you better think twice," Rhade warned. He wouldn't really do anything to harm the smaller human but the Nietzschean enjoyed teasing his fellow crewmember.

Rhade stepped over one of the Eureka Maru's panels in the corridor that had dislodged during the attack. As soon as he entered the engine room Rhade saw Harper's limp form lying on the deck. The big man kneeled down and turned his friend over for a cursory examination.

Harper had a large gash on his head and small cuts over his face and arms. In addition a lump had appeared near the gash on Harper's forehead. Rhade carried Harper to the medical section of the Maru and laid the younger man on the bed. "You better not die on me Harper," the Nietzschean ordered with severity. "Beka's gonna be mad enough that her precious Eureka Maru's been damaged. She'd kill me if her engineer died too."

Rhade left Harper in medical and returned to the engine room where he began attempting to make repairs. As he checked on the slipstream drive, the Nietzschean begrudgingly had to admire Harper's engineering skill.

After a half hour of repairs, Rhade went to the cockpit and tried to fire up the slipstream drive. The Earther in medical would need to be checked out by a doctor soon. According the map readout on the Maru's console, they were now a slipstream jump from Milky Way galaxy and a Wayist ship that had a medical facility onboard, thanks to the Drago-Kazov attack.

As Rhade fired up the slipstream drive, something in the back of his head told him the sound wasn't what he was used to hearing from the Maru. He pushed the concern to the back of his mind as a slipstream portal was opened. Rhade guided the Maru into it and minutes later was at the turnoff where he would exit slipstream and be at the Milky Way galaxy.

As the Maru exited slipstream an odd-looking ship came towards it, heading into the slipstream portal.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to those who are reading this story.

**Chapter 2**

"Captain I am receiving a transmission from a courier," Andromeda announced over the ship's intercom to her captain.

Dylan Hunt was in his quarters reading a holonovel when the holographic from of the ship's artificial intelligence materialized. The captain was used to Andromeda's hologram popping in and out of thin air so he merely glanced up at the image. "Thank you Andromeda, I'll meet the courier on Command Deck."

Andromeda's holographic image nodded her dark head. "I'll send my avatar to join you."

The captain put on a jacket before leaving his quarters. "I hope for once a courier is bringing good news."

Hunt met the courier on Command Deck and greeted the human courier who handed the captain a flexi. Rommie escorted the courier to the mess hall for a light meal before he had to leave the Andromeda. Dylan took the flexi, a thin piece of plastic that could store a data file, back to his quarters to view the message. Many times flexis contained video clips and other times they merely contained handwriting that had been converted into text by the flexi.

The courier had mentioned that the flexi was from the Hesperia so the captain pressed a button on the plastic. Dylan took a deep breath when he saw that there was a video message file on the flexi. The odds were that the message was from Rhade or Harper. Dylan was surprised to see the image of an elderly woman in dressed in dark brown velvet robes rather than one of his officers.

"Hello Captain Hunt. I am sorry to trouble you," the woman began. She identified herself as Ambassador Cartala, same person who had requested the Andromeda's assistance earlier in the day. "Our relations with the Kalderans have taken an unexpected positive turn. The Kalderans made contact with the Hesperian council and have requested a meeting between a Hesperian delegation and a delegation of Kalderans. We have no need for your immediate assistance Captain but your presence is still most welcome."

"Well, that's a positive turn of events. It's nice to get good news for a change," Dylan remarked to himself.

"It is indeed good news," Andromeda's hologram replied as she materialized next to her captain.

Dylan frowned at the hologram. "We might as well meet up with Rhade and Harper and help them before heading for Hesperia."

* * *

"I'm not sure how it happened but I think we lost the alien ship," Foster informed, the wonderment evident in his voice as he eyed the surroundings out of the windshield of the Lunar Module.

"We're not out of the woods yet," Straker informed as his eyes spotted the Drago-Kazov fighters that had been attacking the Eureka Maru moments earlier.

Foster steered the Lunar Module into as sharp a right-hand bank as he could manage in an effort to lose the ships. The ships kept on the tale of the S.H.A.D.O. officers causing Foster and Straker to exchange concerned looks. Before the Drago-Kazov fighters had a chance to fire a shot, the Andromeda Ascendant appeared out of a slipstream portal next to the Lunar Module.

Foster blinked his eyes several times, as if trying to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. Then he turned to his superior asking, "What do you make of what we just saw Commander."

"I'm not sure Paul, but those ships or weapons don't look like anything we've seen before," Straker replied. He had just gotten the words out when the Lunar Module jerked, as if it had been hit. "Paul can you tell what that was?"

The dark-haired colonel pressed some buttons as he studied the monitor in front of him in the cockpit. "The outside cameras are showing that large ship that saved us sent out a couple of cables and is pulling us in."

Straker leaned over to get a better view of the monitor. "Those look like Bucky cables which means there isn't much chance of pulling free of them."

"Do we really want to break free sir? That large ship did save us from the other ships that attacked us," Foster pointed out.

The commander looked at the younger man with an intense look. "We don't know why any of those pilots out there behaved the way they did. Right now we don't know who those people are or what they want with us," he said pointing to the Andromeda outside."

"Then I assume we tell as little as possible and try to find out what that ship wants with us?" the colonel remarked as the ship entered the Andromeda's hangar.

The blond-haired commander gave a slight nod of his head. "That's the plan for now."

As soon as the Lunar Module was safely docked onboard the Andromeda Ascendant Straker and Foster cautiously made their way down to the Andromeda's deck. Both men looked around at the hangar deck filled with sleek-looking small ships sitting in a neat row. Without warning an image of a woman appeared in front of Foster and Straker. The woman in the 3-dimensional image had jet-black hair with streaks of red in it. The two S.H.A.D.O operatives looked at each other in wonder.

"I apologize if I startled you gentlemen," the woman said, "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Andromeda and you will not be harmed if you do not pose a threat to my crew." She was dressed in a burgundy-colored two-piece leather suit that accentuated her curves. Paul's eyes seemed to be fixed on the 3D image.

Straker quickly regained his composure and offered the woman a polite smile. "I'm Ed Straker and this is Paul Foster," he said gesturing towards the colonel. At the mention of his name, Foster straightened up his posture.

Andromeda returned Straker's polite smile with one of her own. "Welcome aboard gentlemen. My avatar is on her way to greet you. Please remain here until then. We'll be entering slipstream so prepare yourselves," she instructed.

"I don't know what slipstream is and you're not a real person, you're just a moving image," Foster pointed out with a smirk. "If you don't mind my asking, how can a 3 dimensional image have a crew and how can you stop us from going where we want?"

"Because that 3 dimensional image, as you call her, is the ship's AI and can control the ship. Unless you want to have the environmental controls turned off on this deck, I suggest you follow instructions," Rommie answered as she stepped onto the hangar deck and approached the two strangers.

Paul's eyes widened as he watched the projection and woman stand side by side. The two women looked exactly alike although were dressed in different outfits. "I'm sorry for staring but you both look like twins."

Rommie smirked slightly at the remark. "That is because we are the AI of this ship. This is the holographic representation of the AI while I am her avatar."

"I'm afraid I'm not familiar with the term AI," Straker announced coolly.

"The term AI is shorthand for Artificial Intelligence," Andromeda's hologram patiently explained, as if to a child.

Foster and Straker appeared to catch the condescending tone in the hologram's voice as they exchanged looks. "On Earth our ships don't have artificial intelligence nor do they have avatars," Straker quickly defended.

"You'll have to excuse my hologram, gentlemen," Rommie apologized, summoning up her diplomatic programming. "She is not programmed for diplomacy to the same extent that I have been and therefore can be rather blunt."

The pull of slipstream travel caused Foster and Straker to stumble in an effort to keep their balance. The avatar quickly rushed over, grabbed the two men, and helped them remain on their feet. Rommie's expression became sympathetic. "I am sorry gentlemen but you will feel the effects of vertigo which will wear off as soon as we are out of slipstream.

Both men had regained their bearings and were able to stand unassisted. Rommie released her grip on their arms and stepped away from Foster and Straker.

"What is this slipstream you mentioned?" Paul questioned with curiosity.

"It's the way we travel through space," the avatar informed. Upon seeing a brief look of confusion on the U.F.O. operatives' faces she continued, "Perhaps I should elaborate. Slipstream is an extension of our reality, an additional dimension that's intertwined with our own. The slipstream is a place where quantum connections are visible as cords. This is especially true of the large and strong connections like those between huge concentrations of matter such as planets or suns. A spaceship that enters the slipstream can harness the energy of these cords and ride them from one star system to another. It's a highly efficient manner of traveling."

An interested look appeared on the Commander's face. "That's fascinating. I'd like to hear more about slipstream.

"I'd be happy to explain slipstream in more detail but I'm afraid it will have to wait," Rommie replied.

"My captain would like to see you on Command Deck so if you will follow me we'll get started."


	3. Chapter 3

Holo Andromeda fizzled out of existence as Rommie led the two S.H.A.D.O. operatives into the corridor. The intrigue showed on Foster's face. "So if I understand correctly the AI is like one large central computer that runs this ship?"

"That's a crude way of putting it, but yes I run this ship you are onboard," Rommie confirmed.

"Then you're not human, but you look so lifelike," Foster remarked with awe.

Rommie stiffened at the unintended insult. Being sentient, she felt emotions in a similar manner to humans. "Even though I am not human I am sentient. My impressive human appearance is due to the gifted work of my chief engineer Mr. Harper. Unfortunately he and another member of my crew disappeared right before you both showed up."

Straker suddenly appeared lost in thought. Foster glanced over at his superior and sighed. Since Foster had started working at S.H.A.D.O. he noticed that the Commander often got engrossed in puzzling over a particularly complex or interesting problem.

The trio entered the corridor where Rommie set a brisk pace. Foster and Straker found themselves having to almost trot to keep up with the avatar. The avatar slowed her pace, as if taking pity on her two visitors.

"If I may ask a question gentleman, where did you get your ship?" Rommie questioned nonchalantly.

Straker posture became slightly stiffer at the question. "I'm afraid that is classified information Ma'am."

Rommie let the subject drop and allowed the two men to walk in silence, taking in their surroundings.

"We need to use the ladder to go to the next deck," Rommie informed as she pointed to the ladder that lined the corridor.

Foster and Straker exchanged puzzled looks before Foster effortlessly ascended the ladder. At the bottom of the ladder Straker turned to the captain asking, "Are there any elevators onboard?"

Rommie smiled in mild amusement. "I'm afraid not. I take it you are not familiar with High Guard ships."

"No I don't believe I've ever heard of the High Guard," Straker replied as he stepped up onto the first rung of the ladder. At the top of the ladder, the Commander stepped onto the deck and waited alongside Foster until Rommie made it up the ladder.

The avatar filed the information she had gleaned from her two visitors as she led them on down the corridor past more robots, some that looked like boxes on wheels while others looked almost human. Straker eyed a tall metal robot that walked past the group. "What tasks do those robots perform Rommie?" the blond-haired man asked with mild curiosity in his voice.

As they walked, Rommie began explaining that the ship was filled with various types of robots. Some served as maintenance droids while others helped with medical functions. "My robots relieve my crew of the more mundane tasks onboard, as well as fill in when crew complement is down," Rommie concluded.

Foster watched the robots with a combination of amusement and anxiety. "That must be nice unless their programming goes haywire."

Up until now, Rommie had been scanning both men as well as listening to their heart rate. Harper had referred to the avatar as a walking lie detector. Rommie detected that the younger of her guests was the more nervous of the two. "Don't worry Harper keeps all aspects of me, including my robots, in peak condition so you have no fear of any of my programming going haywire."

Straker arched an eyebrow nearly imperceptibly. "I can't quite get over the fact that you keep referring to the robots and crew as yours and that you are part of this ship."

"You'll get used it in time," Rommie reassured as they came to the Command Deck.

The group stopped at a door, which opened when Rommie approached it. They all entered the Command Deck and walked over to Dylan who was dressed in a dark blue uniform that seemed to made of a leather type material. Trance Gemini was standing next to him, dressed in a brown leather skin-tight pantsuit she favored. Beka Valentine stood at a console nearby to the right, wearing black leather pants and a dark blue long-sleeve cotton-type shirt.

"This is the Command Deck," Rommie announced before addressing her captain. "Dylan these two gentlemen don't speak common. They have been speaking an ancient Earth language called English, similar to what Harper used while on Earth."

Dylan waked forward and addressed the two visitors. "Welcome aboard the Andromeda Ascendant gentlemen. I am Captain Dylan Hunt."

"Thank you Captain. I'm Ed Straker and this is my associate Paul Foster." Straker said, not bothered at having to repeat the introductions. "Captain if you are planning to ask us questions I must inform you that Mr. Foster and I are limited in the amount of information we may divulge."

Dylan gave the blond-haired man his best stern captain glare, "That's not going to cut it Mr. Straker."

The Commander remained unfazed, fixing his icy blue eyes on Hunt. "It's going to have to suffice Captain. We don't know you so how do we know whether you're friend or foe?"

Hunt inched forward but not close enough to invade Straker's personal space. "I assure you we mean you no harm."

"So you say," Straker retorted without hint of emotion.

"Will you at least tell me about where on Earth you come from?" Dylan asked in a genuinely friendly manner, taking a different tactic.

Foster looked over at his superior officer with an attentive expression. Straker folded his arms across his chest. "We're from England. And you Captain Hunt?"

Rommie's dark eyes blinked several times as she checked her database for any reference to England when she noticed her captain's blank look. "I found references to a country called England on ancient Earth. The ship these gentlemen were traveling on also appears of ancient vintage."

"Ancient?" Foster sputtered out in his confusion. "The ship we came in on has the latest technology. But in looking at your ship I may be forced to agree with you."

Straker studied Rommie with curiosity. "What I'm about to ask may seem unusual but what year is this?"

"It's CY 10090," Trance informed as she studied the new visitors.

Both Straker's and Foster's expressions were blank except for a brief hint of confusion in Foster's eyes. The colonel took a breath before responding. "I'm not familiar with CY, Captain Hunt. It's 1982AD where we're from."

"Did you say AD, as in Ano Domini Mr. Foster?" Rommie asked with interest.

Straker raised an eyebrow at the avatar. "So you are familiar with our form of measuring the years,"

Dylan nodded his head. "We are but AD hasn't been used for thousands of years since the Commonwealth was formed. CY stands for Commonwealth Year."

"You're saying we're thousands of years into our future?" the normally unflappable Foster practically stammered.

"Yes I surmised that much when I saw your ship and heard you speaking old Earth English," Rommie confirmed. Unbeknownst to Foster and Straker, Andromeda had been monitoring the men's vital signs and performing medical scans on them. Foster's heart rate had greatly accelerated during his short time onboard while Straker seemed to be nonplused by the whole turn of events.

"Would somebody mind translating for me because I only caught one side of your conversation," Beka complained from her duty station.

"I'm sorry Beka, I forgot that you are not familiar with English," Dylan apologized.

Straker looked over at the executive officer with a puzzled expression. "I'm afraid I didn't quite catch what you said Miss."

Hunt turned to the Commander and sighed. "My apologies Mr. Straker. Allow me to introduce my executive officer Beka Valentine. She was speaking a language we use now called Common. I grew up on Tarn Vedra and learned English in school. I'm sorry if I'm a bit rusty at it."

Foster chuckled at the captain's modesty. "I was trying to place your accent. I didn't think it was familiar, but you're doing fine."

"Are you from Tarn Vedra too Miss?" Straker asked ask he looked over at Trance.

The golden-colored alien smiled sweetly at the Commander. "Not exactly Mr. Straker. I just know many different languages. You can call me Trance by the way."

Straker studied the golden woman intently, as if he had seen her before. "Have we met before Trance?"

"It's not likely," Trance replied before turning to face the captain. "Dylan I need to speak with you alone please."

Dylan took a deep breath. "Okay Trance . Excuse me gentlemen I'll be with you in a moment. Rommie give Beka a brief synopsis of our conversation with our guests and act as translator," he instructed before guiding the golden alien to a corner of the Command Deck.

"We need to get these men back to their own time and place," Trance whispered with passion.

The captain frowned at the alien. "We'll do the best we can but first we need to try to confirm the story our guests have told."

Trance looked directly into the captain's eyes and announced. "I can back up their story."

"How's that Trance? You haven't met those men before have you?" Dylan asked with more than a little confusion. The captain had become accustomed to the golden women's mysterious abilities like seeing alternate possible futures but it unnerved him.

The golden woman appeared to be mulling something over in her mind. "Dylan these men are key to a perfect possible future in their own timeline."

"Okay I want all of my senior crew to meet me in my briefing room in 10 minutes. That includes you and Mr. Foster as well Mr. Straker," Dylan announced in all present. Then he took Trance by the arm and led her off the Command Deck.


	4. Chapter 4

Rhade took evasive maneuvers in the Maru just outside of Earth's atmosphere. A small silver-colored space ship approached the Eureka Maru. The smaller ship was the same kind of alien ship piloted by the aliens that S.H.A.D.O. fought.

Tying to keep an already damaged ship from taking a hit from laser fire wasn't easy for Rhade. The Nietzschean put the Maru in a dive. It was a calculated risk without knowing the damage but Rhade. "The Dragans must have some new toys," the Nietzschean grumbled as he fought to keep the ship under control.

The Maru began to shudder under the force of the dive. The alien ship followed close behind, but Rhade managed to pull up before it was too late. Unable to shake the attacker, Rhade decided to attempt to get into a position where he could fire a shot at the UFO. After a few maneuvers from the Maru, the alien ship was lined up for Rhade to take a shot. The Nietzschean fired on the Maru's guns, destroying the alien ship.

Suddenly the Maru's engines began losing power. Rhade fought to keep control the ship pressing buttons on the Maru's cockpit. A map of Earth had appeared on the monitor. "That figures with the way this day has been going," Rhade cursed to himself. He wouldn't have chosen to land there if it wasn't the nearest planet. The Nietzschean knew Harper had a tough time growing up on Earth under the oppression of the Drago-Kazov pride of Nietzscheans and didn't relish the thought of sending Harper right back into that environment. Not that Rhade would ever say that to the Earther's face. Complicating matters further was the fact that Harper was a wanted man on Earth and that cut down the Nietzschean's chances of survival.

The short, hyperactive engineer engaged in attacks on Drago-Kazov facilities on Earth. The penalty for taking so much as a broken toaster from a Dragan garbage dump was death so Rhade could imagine what kind of fate awaited Harper if he was ever caught on Earth.

"Harper are you conscious yet?" It didn't surprise the Nietzschean when he got no reply from Harper.

Colonel Alec Freeman sat in the S.H.A.D.O. commander's office reading over the report at Commander Straker had handed him before leaving. The colonel leaned back in the chair he called "the Responsibility Seat," a term he used for the chair the commander sat in. He knew there was a clue as to the aliens' next assault but he just couldn't seem to find it.

Freeman always marveled at how Straker could take a report and glean the aliens' move when finished reading the report. Freeman's thoughts were interrupted by the ring of one of the multiple phones on the desk in front of him. "Freeman."

"Colonel Freeman, Moonbase is making contact," Lieutenant Keith Ford announced over the secure S.H.A.D.O. phone line.

The colonel pushed a button on the console in front of him, which brought up the image of Lt. Gay Ellis, Moonbase commander. The lieutenant was dressed in the standard purple wig and silver one-piece spandex uniform that all Moonbase operatives wore.

"What have you got for me today Lieutenant?" Freeman asked good-naturedly.

The pretty lieutenant's features were serious as she talked to the video camera. "SID has just picked a UFO. The readings are unlike any of the UFOs we've encountered previously."

The information got Freeman's undivided attention. "Keep tracking it Gay."

"There's one more thing you should know Colonel," Lt. Ellis replied.

"Alright go ahead," Freeman instructed as he leaned towards the video monitor.

Gay took a slight breath before informing, "The Lunar Module with the Commander and Colonel Foster has disappeared sir. It happened at the same time as the unusual UFO appeared."

Alec blinked several times as if taking in the information. "A Lunar Module doesn't just simply disappear, lieutenant. It must have gone somewhere."

"I'm sorry Colonel but the Lunar Module disappeared from all screens without a trace," Lt. Ellis explained. "One second it was there and the next second it was gone. As soon as the Lunar Module disappeared, the UFO appeared. The UFO is still being tracked. The calculations show it's headed on a course for Earth."

"Ordinarily I would give the order to shoot down the UFO but this is too much of a coincidence," the colonel ordered before ending the transmission with the press of a button. Then he pressed another button and leaned into a microphone on the desk. "Keith put all mobiles and skydivers on alert and continue tracking the UFO. Whoever is piloting the UFO may know what happened to Commander Straker and Colonel Foster." Freeman ordered of Lieutenant Keith Ford, the communications officer. The mid

"Yes sir," replied the voice over the intercom.

Freeman moved quickly and left the Commander's office, heading for the control room on the other side of the door. The control room was the hub of S.H.A.D.O. where most of the alien and UFO interceptions were coordinated. In the control room, Freeman stood next to Lt. Ford, as female operative walk up and handed the colonel a computer printout.

"Thank you Lieutenant," Freeman responded with a friendly smile.

Rhade guided the Maru down to Earth where minutes later it had penetrated the blue planet's atmosphere. The Nietzschean braced himself for a crash landing as buildings and trees rushed towards the windshield.

In what seemed like hours, but was really only several minutes, the Eureka Maru had stopped in the midst of a forest. Rhade shook the cobwebs out of his head before unbuckling his seatbelt and going to the medical section to check on Harper.

The engineer was still unconscious and safely strapped in. Rhade removed the straps from Harper and carried the smaller man off the Maru. As he looked around Rhade noticed that the air seemed cleaner than he had expected. Much of the information the Nietzschean had picked up regarding Earth told him the atmosphere was choked with pollutants and not pleasant to breathe for the Kludges, the non-genetically modified humans that were oppressed by the Drago-Kazov pride.

"Stay where you are and don't make a move!" A female voice ordered from behind Rhade.

"I need to set this man down. He's injured and I think he might have a concussion," the Nietzschean informed calmly in English. Many of the founders of Rhade's home planet of Terazed were from Earth so he had picked up some English.

Colonel Virginia Lake, a tall blonde-haired S.H.A.D.O. operative kept her gun pointed at Rhade as she glanced at Harper's limp form. "Okay set your friend down and down but be careful."

As Colonel Lake and five other S.H.D.O. personnel kept looked on with their weapons drawn, Rhade did as ordered and then slowly stood up. "We mean you no harm. We just crash-landed. Moreover, where did you get those weapons? I didn't think Kludges were allowed to have weapons.

Virginia cast the Nietzschean a puzzled look. "I'm not familiar with the term Kludge. Seeing as your ship doesn't look like any I've ever seen I'd say you weren't from around here."

"I'm not from around here but Harper is," Rhade replied as he gestured down at the engineer.

"And just where are you from?" Colonel Lake questioned as she took a step towards the two strangers.

Rhade shifted uncomfortably, anxious to get Harper some medical attention. "The questions can wait. This man needs to get to a medical facility."

The S.H.A.D.O. colonel gave a slight nod of her head in Harper's direction. "Get a stretcher and get this man onto the Mobile," she ordered, sending one of the S.H.A.D.O. operatives rushing off towards a clearing.

The Nietzschean's keen eyes followed the operative and saw a large armored vehicle on tracks. Rhade studied the pretty colonel. She and her subordinates were wearing one-piece jumpsuits that appeared to be some sort of uniform. All of the "soldiers" had a distinct patch on the left chest. On the patch was a silhouette of a man and his shadow. Also on the patch was a red rectangle with the word S.H.A.D.O. written in it in black letters.

"Excuse me Miss, I don't believe I got your name," Rhade spoke up. "I was just noticing the patch on your uniform. Is S.H.A.D.O. some sort of organization that is trying to free Earth?"

Colonel Lake smiled briefly before regaining her composure. "You could say we're trying to keep Earth free."

Rhade carefully watched as the S.H.A.D.O. personnel loaded Harper onto a stretcher. Colonel Lake motioned for the Nietzschean to follow his friend. Harper was lifted onto one of the Mobiles before Rhade and the S.H.A.D.O. climbed aboard as well.

Rhade sat in silence studying his captors as the journeyed to S.H.A.D.O. headquarters. A half hour later, the vehicle stopped and Colonel Lake opened the hatch. Two men dressed in hospital scrubs jogged towards the Mobile and carried Harper off the vehicle.

The Nietzschean looked around and found himself inside a vehicle entrance to a building of some kind. It was nondescript but didn't look like any building Rhade had visited. "I have to hand it to you Miss. You and your group don't seem concerned about running into the Drago-Kazovs. You operate in broad daylight, wear uniforms, and use very easy to spot vehicles," he commented.

"I am Virginia Lake and I will ask the questions and you will answer them," Lake instructed in a no-nonsense British accent.

"I am Telemecus Rhade out of … well you don't need to know all of that, " Rhade replied before catching himself from giving away too much information. "I'm pleased to meet you Miss Lake. I hope we haven't been too much of a bother. As soon as Harper is checked out and fixes our ship we'll be on our way."

The blonde-haired woman pointed her gun at Rhade announcing, "Mr. Rhade you and your friend will follow me and we will decide if and when you can leave. Now come with me Mr. Rhade."

The Nietzschean stayed put and looked over at where the Eureka Maru had come to rest. "What about the ship?"

"Don't worry Mr. Rhade, I don't intend to leave your ship sitting here alone. I'll make sure guards are placed around it," Virginia assured. "I must confess it is an interesting ship."

The Nietzschean let out a low primal growl as his muscles tensed. Rhade thought better about trying to escape, as Harper was still unconscious would slow Rhade down in any escape attempt. It would be better to wait until he had a better idea of the terrain and Harper woke up.


	5. Chapter 5

Before the rest of the senior crew arrived in the briefing room, Dylan sat down with Trance to discuss their most recent visitors. Trance sat in a seat at the clear table next to the captain. Dylan knew he shouldn't be surprised that his Medical officer/ botanist had something to say about the recent events. He Immediately Dylan looked the golden woman in the eyes. "Okay Trance, what is it you wanted to tell me?"

Trance absentmindedly bit at her lower lip as she began. "We need to return the visitors to their own time Dylan. Mr. Straker is very important to a perfect possible future in his time."

"How do you know this Trance and no riddles this time," the captain advised sternly. Normally he gave the woman plenty of leeway in being mysterious about the perfect possible futures she frequently mentioned, but this time Dylan wasn't in the mood.

The gold-colored alien frowned as she looked down at her hands on her lap. "I'm sorry Dylan but that's all I can tell you. I'm not even sure how Mr. Straker is important but he is.

The captain sighed, his frustration evident. "Do you also have any idea how we are supposed to get our two guests back to their own time or what happened to the Maru?"

"No I only know that I see a different, much more unpleasant future without Harper and Rhade. I'm not able to see a perfect possible future without them," Trance informed in a quiet voice.

Dylan's flinched at the implication. "Even if they weren't important to the future I would still want Rhade and Harper back on the Andromeda. I'm definitely going to have to have a good long talk with this Straker guy if he's key to another perfect possible future."

"Maybe the Perseids might be able to help get Straker and Foster back to their own time," Trance offered.

A glimpse of hope twinkled in the captain's eyes. "That is a good suggestion. If the Perseids can't figure out a way to traverse over 3,000 years in time I don't know who can."

Straker and Foster entered the room, closely followed by Beka and Rommie. The executive officer was keeping a close eye on two strangers. Dylan stood up and gestured the S.H.A.D.O. operatives to two chairs at the table that were next to him.

Rommie walked over to the Foster and Straker and handed them each a small metal disk. "Place the disk behind your ear," she instructed.

The two men studied the metal disks with mildly perplexed expressions. Straker glanced over at Foster and nodded nearly imperceptively at the younger man. The S.H.A.D.O operatives complied with Rommie's instruction.

"I suppose I should start the meeting off," Dylan began before looking directly at the two visitors. "Mr. Straker and Mr. Foster I'm willing to assist you in getting back to your own time."

"I can't believe I'm hearing this Dylan," Beka cut in angrily. "Harper and Rhade have disappeared in my ship and we don't know for sure that these two men aren't somehow responsible."

The captain had waited patiently for his executive officer to speak her peace. "Beka I understand you concern. We're all concerned and we'll do everything we can to find Rhade and Harper. I have a feeling you may not be far off the mark about the Maru vanishing at the same time our guests arrived being more than coincidence," he explained sympathetically.

The blonde-haired woman put her hand on the handle of her holstered gauss gun. "Then we should question them. Just give me a few minutes alone with them."

Straker remained unfazed by the gun pointed at him. His blue eyes fixed on her with his trademark icy glare. "Miss Valentine Mr. Foster and I mean you all no harm but it would not be wise to try to intimidate us with idle threats. We may be able to assist you."

"I can assure you my threats are anything but idle," Beka shot back.

Foster and Straker both opened their eyes wider at the shock of being able to understand the executive officer. Rommie forced back a smirk as she watched the two visitors. "I managed to find a translation device that Harper had been working on in one of his machine shops," the avatar informed.

Foster smiled as realization dawned on him. "So that's why you gave us these disks."

"Yes, my engineer is quite good," Rommie enthused.

"So you've said," Starker remarked drolly. "I'd like to meet your engineer Mr. Harper."

The sound of the trigger of Beka's gun being cocked grabbed the attention of all in the room. "I'd be willing to bet you already met Harper, and Rhade too. Now you need to tell us where they are," the blonde announced.

The Commander appeared extraordinarily calm. "You might try looking on Earth in 1982AD."

The word Earth caused Beka to nearly shoot up from her chair. "Earth? Do you realize what it would mean for Harper to be back on Earth? If the Dragans ever got hold of him Harper would face a slow, painful death."

The Commander's expression remained unchanged as he appeared to mull over the information. "I'm not familiar with these Dragans. Who or what are they and how could they get away with the kind of killing that would be slow and painful? Isn't there still some form of law enforcement on Earth?"

"Dragan is a pejorative term for the Drago-Kazov pride of Nietzscheans," Rommie helpfully explained. "The Drago-Kazov pride is in control of a vast amount of territory, including the Milky Way Galaxy."

Foster returned to his seat with his superior as Rommie now had their complete attention. Straker's eyes were intense with interest. "So what are these Drago-Kazov Nietzscheans like? They sound brutal and apparently unconcerned with any rule of law."

Dylan took a breath before reaching forward to press a button on the console sittin on the table in front of him. An holographic full body image Telemecaus Rhade appeared over the middle of the plexiglass table. "This is Lieutenant Commander Telemecuas Rhade," Dylan began. "He is the member of my crew who was traveling with Harper. He is Nietzschean, but a member of different pride from the Drago-Kazovs."

Paul Foster eyes were fixed on the row of spiky appendages that protruded from each of Rhade's forearms. "Captain, what are those things sticking out of his arms?"

"Those are bone blades. All Nietzscheans are born with them. In a fight they can be used as daggers," Dylan answered. "In a nutshell Nietzscheans have been genetically modified to be superior to ordinary humans in every way. Their hearing, strength, stamina and just about everything else has been enhanced as much as possible."

Straker's brow furrowed as his quick mind took in the information. "Did these Nietzscheans take their name from philosopher Friedrich Nietzsche?"

"Yes and they are quite proud about their superiority, especially the Drago-Kazovs," Dylan informed. "Most humans in the Milky Way galaxy are not genetically modified so they were not able to put up much of a fight when the Dragans decided to take control. When the Dragans did take control it was not pleasant for non-genetically modified humans like our Mister Harper."

"How unpleasant was it for people like Mr. Harper?" Straker pressed.

A sympathetic look crossed Dylan's face. "Mr. Harper grew up up in a refugee camp near a place called Boston. The Dragans called it a refugee camp but it could more accurately be described as a ghetto. Poverty and lawlessness was rampant among the refugees. The way Mr. Harper described life on Earth was that it was as a daily fight for survival."

Straker's cool demeanor was broken for a brief second as a look of concern showed on his features. "Boston did you say?"

Dylan nodded his head. "Yes you're familiar with the place then?"

"I was born in Boston," the Commander informed, casting aside his usual concern for revealing too much information, personal or professional.

Rommie looked on with a sympathetic expression. "I am sorry Mr. Straker; however you can take comfort that the courage of those in the Boston area has been a source of inspiration to other planets and drifts throughout the universe. Captain, I have additional information that our guests should know, as unpleasant as it may be."

"Go ahead Rommie," Hunt encouraged.

"Many of Earth's refugees are sold into slavery by the Drago-Kazovs," the avatar continued. "Harper narrowly escaped that fate while on Earth."

Foster's brow furrowed as he leaned forward, resting his arms in front of him on the table. "How can that kind of environment be allowed?"

Dylan frowned at the young S.H.A.D.O. colonel. "The Drago-Kazov pride is the one of the strongest of the Nietzschean prides. They rule over their territories with an iron first. Rebellions have sprung up on slave worlds but most were quickly squashed by the Drago-Kazovs."

"Did the people in the ghettos on Earth ever fight back?" Foster asked as his hands curled up into fists on top of the table.

"Occasionally there have been uprisings on Earth," Rommie announced in a sympathetic voice. "Harper's cousin Brendan Lahey was the leader of the last group that fought to overthrow the Drago-Kazov rule. The uprising lasted only one day. Harper did what he could to help but Brendan's people were hopelessly outmanned and what little they had in the way of weapons were of little use."

Straker remained typically stoic upon hearing the news. "Thank you for background information. We should get back figuring out how we got here and what happened to your missing crewmembers."

Dylan appeared happy for the chance to change the subject. "You brought up an interesting theory Mr. Straker. What makes you think my missing crewmembers are in your time?"

"As your executive officer pointed out, it's likely more than mere coincidence that we appeared here at the same time your crew members vanished. Now from what Rommie explained about slipstream I would look into that being the cause of our trip here."

"It is not an unreasonable conclusion," Rommie conceded. "However, Harper is a most efficient engineer and would not allow the Maru's slipstream drive to malfunction in such a manner."

"I agree," Beka chimed in.

Straker brushed off the arguments. "I am not saying that your Harper is responsible. I assume all ships must be engineered in some way to enable them to travel the slipstream."

Dylan nodded his head in affirmation. "Yes ships are fitted with slipstream drives which open up a portal to the routes through the slipstream."

"What if those ships that you destroyed managed to damage the slipstream drive in such a way that it created a slipstream through to our time?" Straker hypothesized.

The High Guard captain seemed to consider the idea before replying, "That sounds possible in theory. Rommie do you have any record of such an event with slipstream?"

A few blinks of her dark eyes were the only indication that the avatar had searched her database of historical records. "I have checked all records regarding anomalies pertaining to slipstream travel. There are two known instances where ships entered slipstream and were never seen again. No explanation was ever found. In one case the pilot was able to make contact with a nearby drift reporting damage to the ship immediately prior to traveling through the slipstream."

Trance began squirming in her seat and looked at her captain. "Dylan if you'll excuse me I need to leave the meeting. It's important."

Dylan sighed frustration. "You're dismissed Trance but I want to know what is so important that you need to leave this meeting and I want to know sooner rather than later."

"I promise to tell you as soon as I am able to Dylan," Trance assured as she stood up.

Foster and Straker stood up and waited for the mysterious alien to leave the room. Beka watched with a perplexed expression. Hunt put a hand over his mouth but a twinkle in his eyes betrayed his amusement.

Foster turned his attention from Dylan to Beka. "Did we do something wrong?"

"Not exactly," Dylan tried to reassure. "Standing up when women enter or leave a room went out of fashion many centuries ago. It is now considered sexist."

The former test pilot looked over at Beka with an embarrassed expression. "Oh I see."

"Please accept our apologies Miss Valentine. We meant no offense," Straker quickly replied, attempting to smooth things over.

"Okay can we get back onto a more pleasant topic? Earth is not exactly my favorite subject," Beka retorted as she sat back down in her chair.

Telemecus Rhade was escorted by three S.H.A.D.O. security guards and Colonel Virginia Lake through the corridors of S.H.A.D.O. headquarters. The Nietzschean took mental notes of the surroundings as he walked along. Every guard placement was quickly filed away for later reference. Rhade also used his enhanced hearing and sense of smell to get a better idea of how many people and machines were in the building.

After several turning several corners the Nietzschean found himself walking down a corridor lined with doors. All doors he had previously seen had been standard metal doors but these doors were different. One of the guards walked up and pressed a button on a console next to one of the large, solid-looking doors. The door next to the console opened and Colonel Lake motioned for Rhade to step inside. Telemecus Rhade eyed his surroundings and saw a tiny camera lens in high up on one of the walls. The Nietzschean smirked, knowing he was being watched and knowing only genetically enhanced eyesight such as his could have spotted the camera.

In the S.H.A.D.O. control room the hidden camera was manned by Keith ford who made a call into Commander Straker's office. "Colonel Freeman and Colonel Lake, the alien in the cell is must have found the camera in his cell. He's making faces at it."

Freeman was sitting behind the desk going over a report with Lake and looked up at the female colonel. "We'll be right there," Alec replied into the microphone on the desk.

"I hope those two don't cause two much trouble. They may be able to tell us where the Commander and Colonel Foster are," Virginia commented as they walked out of the office.

The two S.H.A.D.O. operatives walked up to a bank of monitors and began watching their Nietzschean visitor. "Our alien has a sense of humor. That's not something we've seen in the green-skinned aliens we've been dealing with."

Lake didn't take her gaze off of the monitor. "We should start questioning him right away."

"I told Dr. Jackson to get begin the interrogating Mr. Rhade as soon as the other "guest" has been examined," Alec informed, still smiling at the antics of the Nietzschean.

Harper woke up with what felt like the anvil chorus being pounded out in his head. The engineer attempted to move his right hand to massage the pain in his temple but his arm wouldn't respond.

The Earther forced himself to calm down and tried to focus his vision. Harper looked down at his arms and then his legs to see wide leather straps around his wrists and ankles. Tugging at the restraints proved useless.

"Okay this cannot be good," he choked out.

The engineer surveyed his surroundings and saw ancient-looking medical equipment throughout the brightly lit room. Harper immediately went into full panic mode, struggling even harder against the restraints. The engineer suddenly remembered his Nietzschean crewmate and began to scream in hopes of being heard. "Rhade now would be a good time to come to the rescue!"

The Earther started thrashing about on the bed. When his head jerked to the right one the monitors looked like one of the torture devices the Drago-Kazovs used on Earth. "Rhade help! Get me out of here! Help!"

What Harper could not know is that Rhade was still sitting in his cell that was as secure as S.H.A.D.O. engineers could construct. Straker had ordered the walls to be thicker than in the rest of headquarters and the solid titanium steel door was triple thick.

Harper's frantic screams reached Rhade's ears despite the distance and thick walls that separated the two men. Nietzschean hearing was keener than the average non-genetically modified human so while the S.H.A.D.O. operatives heard nothing, Rhade was bombarded by the shouts of the little man he considered a friend. The Nietzschean could also smell Harper's fear."

Rhade was also blessed with the superior strength that nearly all Nietzscheans possessed. He easily broke free of the shackles around his arms and rushed to the door. Rhade began pounding the door until dents began forming in the metal. He continued to pound on the door, ignoring the sound of bones breaking in his hands. Rhade knew that the microscopic nanobots inside his body would repair any physical damage he would suffer. The Nietzschean was determined to help the annoying little engineer and nothing was going to stop him.


	6. Chapter 6

A dark-haired woman rushed into the room and pushed Seamus Harper's shoulders back against the medical bed. "Its okay you're in no danger."

Harper flashed a suspicious look at the woman but then relaxed, laying his head against the small pillow. "Okay so who are you and where am I and why should I trust you?"

The woman smiled sweetly and sat down on the bed next to the engineer. "My name is Gem Tracy and you are here in bed because you suffered a concussion."

"Oh yeah," Harper remarked as the memory of the events on the Maru returned. His youthful facial features suddenly turned serious. "Rhade and the Maru are they alright?"

Gem put a hand around Harper's right wrist and began checking his pulse. Harper instinctively flinched before realizing the medic meant him no harm. "Your friend Rhade is causing quite a stir. He thinks you're in danger and is trying to get out of his cell."

The Earther appeared baffled by the information. "Whadya know he does care. Hey I didn't mean to make a fuss, I just freaked out."

"That's okay I imagine it must have been a shock to wake up in a strange place," Gem remarked as she wrote on a sheet of paper on a clipboard.

"Oh yeah especially since I've got a bounty on my head in this sector. I am somewhere in the Milky Way Galaxy right?" Harper questioned with panic edging into his voice.

She smiled and put her hand on Harper's shoulder, in a reassuring gesture. "Yes you're on Earth. Isn't that where you wanted to be?"

Harper's blue eyes opened wide as saucers as hepanicked again. "No Earth wasn't on our manifest. I shouldn't be here. Wait a minute; I've never seen any place like this on Earth."

"There aren't many places like this on Earth," Gem confirmed.

"Look I gotta get out of here and find a place to lie low. You didn't tell the Dragans I'm here. They aren't coming here are they?" Harper rattled off before pausing to take a breath.

Using the engineer's momentary silence Gem answered, "There are no Dragans on the way. Don't tell me you believe in dragons? They are only a myth."

"Huh? Oh no not the fire breathing kind of dragan but the big, strong, mean-tempered Drago-Kazov kind of Dragan," Harper quickly explained.

Gem's looked at the engineer with a blank expression. "I'm afraid I don't' know what a Drago-Kazov kind of dragan is Mr. Harper. Do you think you can sit up if I release you? I'm afraid your friend Rhade might hurt himself if he continues to try to break out of his cell. Maybe if he saw that you were alright that would calm him down."

The engineer seemed to calm down at the prospect of seeing his friend. "I think I can move around as long as I don't go too fast. Why is Rhade in a cell?"

Gem began unbuckling the straps that kept Harper on the bed. "You two just dropped from out of the sky in that ship of yours. We couldn't be sure you weren't with the aliens."

Now Harper looked really puzzled as he sat on the bed staring at the pretty brunette. "Aliens? What Aliens? I'm from Earth so how could I be an alien?"

"Well nobody from Earth has a metal disk on their neck and your friend has bones sticking out of his forearms," the medic explained as she helped Harper to a sitting position on the bed. "Colonel Lake and Colonel Freeman wanted to keep you where you couldn't do any harm while we ran some tests on you and your companion.

Harper's eyes narrowed as he quickly blinked several times. The Earther raised a hand and began rubbing his head where he had hit it against the Maru's bulkhead. He felt a bandage affixed to the injured area. "Oh man I have a killer headache and it's not even from Neubeyern Weisbrau. You're sure this is Earth?"

The medic nodded. "Yes this is most definitely Earth."

"Then how come you've never seen bone blades on a Nietzschean before?" Harper questioned as he shifted away from the woman.

Harper sighed before allowing Gem to help him slide down from the bed and stand up. The medic made sure Harper was able to stand under his own power before she released her grip from Harper's shoulders. The engineer gave a slight nod of his head and began walking towards the door.

Gem opened the door and stayed beside her ward as they walked down the corridor towards Rhade's cell. Harper could hear the pounding and primal growls as he neared his friend's cell. The engineer shook his head and smiled. "That's my Uber. Hey, Rhade do you mind keeping things down to a loud roar. I've got a killer headache and you're not helping it."

"Harper is that you, you little runt!" Rhade yelled out.

The engineer chuckled as he approached the Nietzschean's cell door. "Glad to see you too. Sorry to scare you but I'm fine."

Rhade stood still next to the door, listened, and sniffed the air in an attempt to determine the Earther's condition. "You seem to be relatively healthy, for a kludge."

"Now that you know your friend is in no danger will you stop trying to get out of your cell?" Gem asked as she leaned against outside of the door.

The large Nietzschean growled before allowing himself to relax. "You want me to just be a good little prisoner?"

"Well, in a way yes. The scientists just want to take some blood samples and ask you and your friend some questions," Gem informed calmly. "I'm sure they'd appreciate it if you would cooperate."

"Why?" Rhade grumbled as he paced inside the cell.

The brunette shrugged her shoulders even though Rhade couldn't see her through the door. "Because I'm asking you nicely and I'll bring you some food and water if you do."

Harper's stomach rumbled, causing the Earther to sport a look of embarrassment. "Uh maybe food and drink isn't such a bad tradeoff. I mean if they are torturing us they sure are being nice about it."

The Nietzschean's comment was lost in the commotion of the arrival of a S.H.A.D.O. security squad, accompanied by Colonel Freeman. The security officers surrounded Harper, pointing their rifles at the engineer.

Harper instinctively raised his hands up in the air. "Whoa don't shoot I'm just a harmless little genius."

Freeman arched an eyebrow at the Earther before turning his attention to Gem. "Lieutenant Tracy why did you release this man from the medical room? We have yet to determine if he's safe, not to mention the fact that Dr. Jackson has not given our visitor a medical release from the hospital."

"Oh you don't have to worry about Mr. Harper he's doing better and he's from Earth so he won't cause any harm," Gem tried to explain.

"Just how do you know all of this Lieutenant?" Freeman demanded, in a stern tone.

Gem shrugged her shoulders. "I just know. I can't really explain it Colonel but once I started talking to Mr. Harper I just knew he meant us know harm."

Freeman glanced over at Harper and sized up the engineer. "I'll admit he does look relatively harmless, but we can't go by looks or a feeling." the colonel glared at Lieutenant Tracy. "We rely on facts. Lieutenant, you are relieved of duty. Report to the Commander's office."

The brunette cast her gaze at the floor. "Yes Colonel." Gem cast a quick glance over at Harper before leaving. Harper took a step towards the medic to stop her but stopped when he saw the rifles pointed at him.

Freeman turned to the engineer and sighed. "You and your friend present a large problem. What are you doing here?"

"Well I was knocked out during the trip and next thing I know I'm here, wherever here is, so you tell me," Harper shot back defiantly. His years of dealing with the Drago-Kazov had made the Earther often forget to be intimidated.

The colonel frowned with frustration. "Come with me and we'll talk Mister… I don't believe I got your name."

A chuckle came from the engineer. "You guys crack me up. So polite. You sound like most of the Ubers I met. The name's Seamus Zelazny Harper by the way."

"I'm Colonel Alec Freeman," Alec introduced as he gestured for the engineer to start walking.

Harper looked over at the door to Rhade's cell and called out, "Relax in there big guy. I'm just gonna have a talk with the head man here. I'll let you know if I get into any trouble." A low growl from the cell was the only response Harper got. The Earther smiled and shook his head. "Okay lead on Colonel."

Freeman watched the engineer with a puzzled expression as the two men walked along the corridor, as three armed security personnel followed along. "I suppose I should just go ahead and start the questioning right now."

"Sure I can walk and talk at the same time," Harper retorted with a grin. "I'm guessing you wanna know why we came here? Well no need to worry, we're not with the Dragans and we're not planning on staying long."

A stern gaze from the colonel caused Harper to tense up momentarily. Freeman stopped walking, giving his words more affect. "Mr. Harper you will leave when we say you may leave. Is that clear?"

The Earther appeared to consider a smart retort before letting out a sigh of exasperation. "Look what do we have to convince you we're here by accident. We crash landed and would like leave."

The S.H.A.D.O. colonel looked the Earther directly In the eyes. "We'd like to run some tests on you and your friend and would like you to cooperate peacefully. They're just some blood tests, stuff like that, as well as a series of psychological tests."

"Whoa that sounds a lot like what the Ubers would do," Harper retorted as if the Drago-Kazov pride routinely used non-genetically modified humans on Earth like him as guinea pigs

"Who or what are Ubers?" Freeman question with curiosity.

That brought a snort from the engineer. "You say you're from Earth and don't know what an Ubuer is? "

"Yes and don't tell me you are going to bothertelling me you are from Earth and it is populated with Ubers?" Freeman retorted with a twinkle in his eyes.

Harper paused momentarily with his mouth open as if about to speak but caught himself. "Okay you have a point. We both don't we can trust each other. If it will convince you that we're on the level then I'll go ahead and let you turn me into a pincushion. You might have more trouble convincing Rhade however, not that I'm totally convinced myself."

Freeman nodded his head in understanding the group waited for one of the guards to open the door to the medical room Harper had just left. The colonel motioned for Harper to go inside first which the engineer did.

The S.H.A.D.O. colonel stood in the doorway watching the young stranger. Harper hopped up onto the medical bed as he was used to the routine of being in a medical facility.

"A medical team will be here shortly to begin the tests," Freeman announced from the doorway.

"Right I'll just wait right here," Harper joked.

Freeman frowned at the young man who reminded him of Paul Foster. Then the colonel turned and went back to Commander Straker's office to deal with his other problem.


	7. Chapter 7

Rommie escorted Straker and Foster to two of the crew quarters. Straker was silent during the walk, appearing lost in thought. Foster glanced over at his superior from time to time but said nothing to the Commander. Rommie allowed the two men some time to mull over the information learned in the briefing with Dylan.

The Avatar kept her gaze straight ahead as she walked with the two men down the corridor on the same deck as Dylan's quarters. Once they were near the quarters where Strake and Foster were to stay Rommie started up the conversation, "Are either of you hungry? I can bring you some food and drink if you'd like."

"Nothing for me thanks," Foster replied.

"And you Mr. Straker?" Rommie inquired of theCommander who appeared lost in thought.

After a moment of silence, Straker looked over at the avatar with a slightly embarrassed expression on his face. "I'm sorry, nothing for me either."

The avatar turned to the two men replying, "You don't have to worry about the food or drink being poisoned or drugged gentlemen. I am quite capable of disposing of you two by other means if I choose, which I don't."

"I'm not hungry," Straker quickly reaffirmed as the group came to a stop at one of the crew quarters.

Foster quickly spoke up "I'm not hungry either. I might like some tea though. With cream please."

Rommie flashed a brief smile at the colonel. "I will return with the tea then. Both of you will please remain in your quarters. One of you may stay in this room," she said pointing to the room in front of her. "The other will stay in one of the rooms on either side of this one."

"Straker bowed his head slightly at the avatar. "Thank you Rommie."

The avatar nodded her head at the Commander before turning around and walking away. Straker and Foster watched Rommie until the avatar disappeared around a corner. Foster sported a faraway look of contentment. Straker looked over at the colonel and cleared his throat. "No fraternizing Paul."

"I promise not to touch," Foster cracked back.

"I think Rommie would break you in two if you got tried out any of the pickup lines you use on Earth," the blond-haired man surmised.

Foster frowned and sighed. "Why must you point out things like that just when I'm beginning to actually not loathe being here?"

Straker ignored the colonel and towards the door the two men were standing before," I'll take this room."

"And I'll take door number two," Foster announced dryly.

Dylan Hunt was standing at his station on Command Deck with Beka when Trance arrived. The gold-colored woman walked up to the two with a serious expression.

"I wanted to talk to the two of you about our guests," Dylan began, "Trance is there anything you would like to share before I start?"

Trance looked up at her captain answering, "I'm sorry I had to rush out of the meeting earlier. I may have some more information, or at least a better idea of what's going on."

Beka leaned against the railing behind her. "I'd like to know what happened to Rhade and Harper so if you have any information about them then by all means speak up."

"Mr. Straker is right about Rhade and Harper being in old Earth's time. I was trying to get a better connection to Rhade and Harper and managed to see the universe they are in. It is not like the normal futures I have seen for them."

Dylan took a deep breath, looking solemn. "Then I will send a message to the Perseids. Maybe Rekheeb can figure out how to get Rahde and Harper and the Maru back to our time."

Rommie glanced over at her captain with a stern expression. "That solution should also send Mr. Straker and Mr. Foster back to their time."

"Then everything will be right with the universe," Beka commented drolly.

The Captain sighed before replying, "Not exactly Beka. We still have the rebels to worry about. Since Rhade and Harper weren't able to make the rendezvous we're going to take their place."

Beka shot an icy glare towards the captain with her blue eyes. "You're not serious are you Dylan? I just busted my tale getting us away from there so the Dragans wouldn't blow us to bits and now you want us to go right back? We don't even know if the Wayist ship is still in one piece or if the Dragans took the rebels after we left."

Dylan nodded his head. "You're right but if those rebels are still on board the Wayist ship then we'll the ship will be a sitting duck. That's why Rhade and Harper were going to take the rebels in the first place and I don't intend to leave the innocent people on the Wayist ship to the mercy of the Drago-Kazov."

Beka's features softened as she leaned back in her chair. "Okay Dylan but you better have a good plan for getting us and the rebels out alive.

A frown crossed Hunt's features as glanced over at Rommie and back at the executive officer. "Me too Beka. Let's get this ship headed back to the Milky Way Galaxy shall we?"

"Oh great another mission where we play it by ear," Beka grumbled as she headed for the exit, followed by Trance.

Dylan followed his executive officer out the door and into the corridor. "Well, we do have between now and when we meet up with the Wayist ship to come up with a plan."

"Mr. Straker might be able to help in coming up with a plan," Trance announced as she walked alongside Beka. "He strikes me as the kind of man who is very good with strategy."

Beka and Dylan stared at the gold-colored woman before the captain replied, "Trance I have a feeling you still haven't told me everything. What makes you think Mr. Straker knows anything about military strategy?"

Trance bit at looked up at the Andromeda's ceiling as if considering her answer. "I can't put a finger on it just yet but it's an impression I got in my visions as I clipped my bonsai tree," Trance informed, referring to the glowing bonsai that enabled her to manipulate various futures simply by pruning the small tree.

As they turned a corner, Hunt rubbed a hand through his hair. "Okay Trance let me know if you get any further information on our guests." Dylan paused momentarily before continuing. "Beka, Rommie what are your thoughts on Straker and Foster."

The avatar clasped her hands behind her back. "I found references to both men in my database. Both men were, at one time, in the military of their respective countries. After serving in the military both men were on the payroll of a movie studio, called Harlington-Straker Studios, located near a city called London in what was once the United Kingdom."

"Former military? I thought those two reeked of military," Dylan commented with enthusiasm as the small group continued walking towards Command Deck.

"Yeah I thought there was something about those two," Beka added. "What's this about a movie studio?"

Rommie looked over at the blonde. "In 1970AD Colonel Edward Straker retired from the United States Air Force and formed his own movie studio. The studio made low-budget motion pictures for entertainment."

Beka's eyes sparkled with comprehension. "Harper is always talking about old Earth movies although I don't remember him mentioning any particular film studios though. That makes me wonder why a high-ranking military officer would retire to become a film executive. I mean the guy is still fairly young so it's not like he hit retirement age."

"That's a good point Beka," Dylan praised. "I know I wouldn't retire while I was still young and had something to offer. Rommie what did you find out about Foster?"

"Foster transferred from military to become a test pilot. Later he joined Harlington-Straker Studios in 1980 as one of the studio's senior executives," the avatar informed without emotion.

Dylan glanced over at the avatar as they entered the Command Deck. "Thank you Rommie that was quite informative." Dylan studied the avatar who's demeanor indicated she had additional information to divulge. "Was there something else you wanted to add Rommie?"

The avatar tilted her head slightly and continued providing details on her two guests. "Aye Captain I have been scanning our two visitors and all signs point to them being human. Mr. Straker is quite efficient at controlling his heart rate, making it more difficult, but not impossible for me to determine the veracity of what he's told us."

"This Straker fellow is becoming more and more interesting," the captain mused out loud. "Are both men telling the truth Rommie?"

"Yes, however I did detect that both Straker and Foster are not being completely candid and Straker's ability to keep his emotions and heart rate in check could be problematic."

Hunt had a pensive look on his face as he considered the assessment. "How can those two be telling the truth if they aren't being candid?"

Rommie had a quick answer for her captain. "When I said that I do not believe Straker and Foster are being completely candid I meant it in a way that you would not be completely candid in providing all the details of a top secret mission to your crew."

"Okay I'll take that into consideration, thank you Rommie. Any theories as to why Straker is so adept at controlling his vitals?" the captain questioned.

"Most likely Mr. Straker had some form of training during his time in the military," Rommie suggested. "He was involved in military intelligence."

Dylan and Beka took their positions on Command while Rommie stood in the entrance. Beka began charting a course back to the Milky Way Galaxy while Dylan looked on.

"I should leave now, I promised Mr. Foster I would bring him some hot tea," Rommie explained before turning on her boot-heels and exiting Command.

Dylan watched the door slide closed behind the avatar. The captain stepped down from the platform at his station and turned towards the executive officer. "Beka have you plotted a course yet?"

The blonde glanced up from the console in front of her to answer, "Yeah I'm ready to open a slipstream portal."

"Good I'm going to join Rommie. I have more questions I want to ask our guests."

Beka smiled at the prospect. "I wish I could be there."

The captain paused to give the blonde a knowing look. "Maybe next time Beka." Dylan turned and headed off Command Deck. Minutes later the tall captain was outside Straker's quarters after asking Andromeda for his location. Dylan knocked on the door and waited for Straker to open it.

Moments later Straker opened the door with a cigar hanging from his mouth. "Captain Hunt, I had a feeling you'd be paying a visit."

"Did you now? I suppose being a former military man you would expect me to come here to ask more questions," Dylan remarked, making the statement sound almost ominous.

Straker merely smirked at the captain, unfazed by the attempt to throw him off guard. The commander took a step back and gestured for Hunt to come inside. The captain walked up to a nondescript chair and sat down, giving an air of friendliness. Straker grabbed an ashtray from a nightstand and sat down on the bed facing Hunt. The Commander puffed on his cigar and exhaled the smoke. "So what questions did you have for me Captain? I won't guarantee I'll answer any of them."

Dylan leaned back in his chair with his eyes fixed on the Commander. "Why didn't you mention that you and Mr. Foster were once in the military? Why did you leave the military to get involved in the entertainment industry?"

"I left the military over ten years ago Captain, so it's old news, not relevant to our stay here," Straker informed gruffly.

"I say it is Colonel. So why the sudden switch in careers?" Hunt pressed on. "You look too young to be close to military retirement age now and certainly ten years ago you were way too young to think about retirement."

The Commander looked at Hunt with an unreadable expression. "If Rommie found records of mine and Foster's careers then she also must have found a report of an automobile accident in which I barely survived."

A brief look of surprise flashed across the captain's face. "Rommie didn't mention any accident but I'm sure she would have found record of it eventually. So the car accident made you rethink your chosen career?"

Straker nodded his blond head. "Yeah, I decided to try something new. Besides, I had been pushing papers for years with little pay so I figured why not get a better paycheck if I'm going to be pushing papers."

"Andromeda, bring up Mr. Straker's military record and tell me what he did in the United States Air Force," Dylan ordered with a glint of mischief in his eyes.

Straker sat on the bed, puffing on his cigar as if he hadn't heard the captain. Hunt rolled his eyes towards Andromeda's ceiling in exasperation. The ship's hologram fizzled into existence, standing at attention in front of Dylan. "Edward Straker was a pilot, attaining the rank of Colonel. He was awarded numerous medals including the distinguished flying cross and the silver star for bravery," the hologram informed, slightly emphasizing the word bravery.

"You forgot to mention my good conduct medal," the Commander added in his droll sense of humor.

Andromeda's hologram nodded at the Commander. "Yes that was also one of the medals awarded to Colonel Straker."

Dylan smirked at the former Colonel. "A man who wins medals for bravery doesn't seem to me to be the kind to let a car accidentrattle him."

"Do you have any children Captain Hunt?" Straker asked, standing and getting a height advantage on his host.

Hunt appeared taken aback by the question, pausing before answering, "No I have never had any children."

"I had a son and the accident made me realize I wanted a job with more stability," Straker explained with sadness in his voice.

Dylan stood up with a small grin on his face. "I can understand you wanting to spend time with your son. I don't mean to bring up any bad feelings but you mentioned you had a son. Does that mean he's no longer alive?"

The Commander turned his gaze away from Hunt. "Yes my son was hit by a car and died shortly afterwards in a hospital," Straker informed.

"I'm sorry Colonel," the Captain replied quietly.

"I'm sorry too," Straker stated solemly.

After a few awkward moments of silence Dylan took a deep breath. "Well, I have work to get back to so I should be going. Just let Rommie know if you need anything Colonel."

Straker nodded his head as Hunt headed for the door. "I'll do that Captain."


	8. Chapter 8

Seamus Harper was escorted to one of the medical examination rooms in S.H.A.D.O. headquarters. A puzzled look crossed the engineer's face as he stood next to an exam bed, looking around the room. Harper bounced on the balls of his feet before walking over to an EKG machine. "This machine looks old, not that the Ubers would let a Kludge would have any fancy new machines."

Now it was Jackson's turn to appear puzzled as he sat down in a chair near the door. "You used the term Uber before but I don't think you've mentioned "Kludge" before. Would you mind explaining what they are?"

"You mean you live on Earth and you don't what Ubers and Kludges are?" Harper questioned in surprise. "Well, for you information an Uber is another name for a Nietzschean which is what Rhade is. And as for a Kludge, well, you're looking at a prime specimen."

Doctor Jackson rubbed his chin as if mulling over the descriptions. "If I'm correct then you two are from different races that have a history of animosity towards one another?"

"Close but not exactly different races," Harper replied before attempting to clarify the situation for the doctor. "You see, the Nietzscheans are big, bad and pretty much do whatever they want to whoever they want to do it to. Guys from earth like me who missed the genetic enhancement bandwagon are the ones the Nietzscheans kick around. Does that make it any clearer?"

The doctor leaned back in his chair as he jotted down notes on paper on a clipboard. "Not entirely. So you are saying that Mr. Rhade and other Nietzscheans are genetically enhanced? In what way, other than the bones that stick out of his forearms?"

Harper let out a chuckle. "Every way. You name it the Ubers are the new and improved model of human. Medically speaking you'd call them homo invictus. Which means they have the muscle to take what they want and they decided Earth was one of the things they want. Now they are in charge and we Kludges pay the price. What's with the 20 questions anyway? You're from Earth so you should know all this already."

"In what way do the Kludges pay the price?" the doctor asked with curiosity, obviously ignoring the engineer's mild outburst.

Harper sighed in frustration. "Fine, I'll play along, it beats counting the tiles on the ceiling at least. Just don't expect me to give you any kinda information that can help the Ubers."

The doctor pulled a small black notebook and a pen from one of the pockets in his lab coat. "Seeing as we don't have Ubers around here you won't have to worry about that line of questioning. Please proceed."

Jackson listened intently as the engineer recounted how non- genetically modified humans lived in squalor, suffering from malnutrition and disease. "You see, the Ubers on Earth, meaning the Drago-Kazov pride, think all us Kludges are good for is to be used as slaves or sold into slavery. When I was younger, a group of Ubers came to our home to take me away and sell me to the slavers. My folks told me to hide so the Dragans couldn't find me, so I hid," Harper recounted, the memories causing his voice to choke up. "The Dragans were determined and wouldn't take no for an answer. My folks fought back but it was no use. The Ubers just laughed and eventually killed mom and dad."

The doctor lowered his gaze and shook his head. "That is most unfortunate Mr. Harper. However, I am doubtful this Earth you speak of is the same Earth where we are now."

"Yeah they do seem worlds apart," the engineer conceded. "But if we're in the Milky Way Galaxy then we gotta be talkin' about the same Earth."

"And why do you believe that is Mr. Harper?" Jackson asked without emotion watched the engineer.

Harper paced the room in front of the doctor before answering, "I'm not sure. The only logical explanation, given the equipment I've seen around here, is that we must have gone through some kind of time warp and ended up in Earth's past, before it joined the Commonwealth and then was taken over by the Dragans after they betrayed the Commonwealth."

Another nod was the doctor's response as Jackson jotted down some notes. "What is this Commonwealth and how did the Dragans, as you call them, betray the Commonwealth?"

The engineer stopped pacing and turned to face the S.A.H.D.O. doctor. "The Commonwealth was an alliance of planets, so to speak and the Drago-Kazov pride was one of those members. Then one day they turned and attacked the High Guard fleet at Witchead. The Dragans mopped up the solar system with the High Guard and then started throwing their weight around the various galaxies, the Milky Way being one of them. So now that you have the brief, Seamus Harper version of Earth history. Would you mind answering a few questions for me in return?"

"If I can," Jackson agreed.

The engineer frowned but continued. "Well first off what year is this and what are you guys doing that requires so much security? I've never seen any old records of any organization like yours."

"This is 1982 and you wouldn't find any records of our organization here because it's A highly classified," Jackson informed.

Harper smiled knowingly at the doctor. "Yeah I suppose a top secret organization would tend to keep the paper trail to a minimum. What is it you guys do anyway?"

Jackson sighed as he looked up at the short engineer. "That information is classified."

The engineer shrugged his shoulders, expecting the answer he got from Jackson. "No matter, I suppose I can find out eventually. Your bosses are bound to have left some kind of a trail no matter how small."

"I imagine you'd enjoy playing detective, Mr. Harper," Jackson remarked.

Gem Tracy entered the room carrying a try of medical instruments and needles. Harper warily eyed the items on the tray as he backed away from the medical officer. The woman set the tray on a table next to the bed. "There's no need to be worried, the needles are just to draw a blood sample. You'll only feel a pin prick."

Harper was unmoved, continuing to keep plenty of distance between him and the medical instruments. "Call me paranoid but I still don't believe you. Those things look like torture devices the Ubers would kill to have."

"We don't have a policy of torturing young man so there is no need to worry," Jackson assured. "Now let Lieutenant Tracy do her job and you will be finished."

A scowl crossed Harper's face as he turned towards the doctor. "I've never been fond of being poked and prodded and don't intend to start now. Look, I know I agreed to let you guys examine me but I didn't think it would involve needles."

Jackson ignored the engineer as he wrote down more notes on a writing pad. "Aren't you rather old to be afraid of being stuck by needles?"

"Considering how the Dragans use needles on Kludges, I'd say no," the Earther retorted.

Gem approached Harper without any of the medical implements in her hand. The engineer relaxed slightly as the brunette offered him a slight smile. "Now strip to your underwear so I can examine you," Gem instructed.

Harper grinned and arched an eyebrow suggestively. "You're just like all the women who have fallen under the Harper charm. You just can't get enough of me, but you'll just have to do without a shirtless Harper."

"Now you can't be so modest Mr. Harper. But if you prefer I can leave the room while you strip down," the lieutenant offered.

"I told you I'm not stripping down to my skivvies for anybody," the engineer protested.

"Mr. Harper you've been cooperative so far so don't ruin that now," Jackson calmly warned. "You must strip down so you can either do it yourself or have help. The choice is yours."

A nervous look briefly flashed across the engineer's face. "I imagine there would be some sort of violence involved if I insist on not disrobing."

The doctor stood up and placed his clipboard on the vacated seat. "We don't wish to harm you Mr. Harper but we will use force if necessary."

Harper took a step towards Jackson. "See I was right about the violence. Seeing as I'm averse to violence when it's directed at me I'll strip, but I don't want anybody gawking at me. Just keep it professional."

"Of course we'll keep things professional Mr. Harper," Jackson assured with a satisfied smile.

The Andromeda engineer sighed nervously as he glared the doctor who was still smiling an almost maniacal smile. Harper reluctantly and slowly pulled off his t-shirt. Gem and Dr. Jackson stared at the short Earther. As Harper held the dark blue t-shirt in his hands, he shifted his weight from one leg to another, waiting for the two S.H.A.D.O. medical officers to reply. "See that's what I was afraid of. I didn't want you all gawking at me like this," Harper explained as he looked down at numerous lines of white scars running across his chest.

Gem and the doctor exchanged embarrassed looks before Doug Jackson nervously cleared his throat. "Please accept my apologies Mr. Harper. We are not accustomed to seeing such scars on a person."

Harper scowled at the two S.H.A.D.O. medical personnel. "Yeah I figured that. Look whadya say we just move on to the physical exam huh?"

"Of course," Jackson agreed. "Would you please explain how you received your numerous scars?"

As Gem attached a series of electrodes to Harper's chest and temples, the engineer glanced down at his chest and quickly looked back up at the doctor. "This fine assortment of scars is mostly courtesy of the Dragans. A few come from assorted Kludges and other earth scum," he informed in a bitter tone of voice. "You'll notice the scars my back since the Ubers started on my back and ran out of room there making scars and moved on to my chest and stomach."

Gem's eyes narrowed as she checked the printout on the machine next to the engineer. "That is terrible that you had to suffer such abuse Mr. Harper," she remarked with sympathy.

"Thanks but it's in the past and I'd like to keep it that way so can we change the subject?" the engineer requested.

"What would you care to talk about then Mr. Harper? Perhaps you'd care to tell us what you do on that ship that brought you here," Jackson suggested as he checked Harper's blood pressure.

Harper smiled and a twinkle formed in his blue eyes. "Oh I'm the engineer on the Andromeda Ascendant which also makes me engineer of the Eureka Maru, the ship that brought us here. Which reminds me, I need to take a look at the Maru."

Jackson picked up his clipboard, pulled a pen from the pocket of his lab coat and began writing. "I'm afraid I cannot allow you access to your ship just now. A team is busy examining it right now."

That information drew a hearty laugh from the engineer. "I bet they haven't gotten past the security codes yet. They won't get much information and won't get past the security codes. You might as well let me check out the Maru since I can get onboard."

"I'll admit we have had difficulty getting onboard your Maru. Would you consent to letting a team come aboard and examine the ship?" Jackson requested.

"I don't know why not, as long as you don't mess with anything cuz Beka would kill me and Rhade if anything happened to her ship," the engineered answered, waving his hands around for emphasis.

Gem grabbed Harper's left arm and brought it down to his side. "Please take off your trousers."

Harper looked over at the brunette medical officer with a broad grin. "You know that's the trouble with being a good-looking genius, women want me to take off my pants." The engineer unzipped his khaki cargo pants and kicked them aside. "Doc what kinda shape is the Maru in? I don't remember what kinda landing we had."

The doctor appeared thoughtful as he looked up from his clipboard. "I'll bring your request to Colonel Freeman."

"Thanks Doc, you're okay, in a weird sorta way," Harper replied cheerfully before quickly adding, "No offense Doc."

"That's quite alright Mr. Harper," Jackson replied, shrugging off the unintended insult. "I think I've asked enough questions for now. I'll be back to give you a psychological exam when Lieutenant Tracy is finished with you."

"Okay Doc. See you later," Harper responded with a slight wave of his right hand.

Doug Jackson shoved his pen back into his pocket protector, tucked the clipboard underneath his right arm and left the room. Harper was left with Gem to finish his physical exam.


	9. Chapter 9

Ah Dr. Jackson, you have my report on our man who says he's from Earth?" Freeman greeted as he walked down one of S.H.A.D.O.'s corridors, approaching the doctor The Colonel directed Jackson to accompany him.

Jackson looked up from the clipboard he was holding and tucked the clipboard under his right arm. "I won't have a full report until this evening. I am still waiting for medical tests to be completed and I have yet to begin my formal psychological assessment on Mr. Harper.

Freeman frowned at the doctor. "I was hoping you'd have full reports already."

"I'm sorry Colonel but we are working as fast as we are able," Jackson attempted to explain, shifting uncomfortably as he continued walking. "Lieutenant Tracy will be doing the physical assessment on Mr. Harper and can start on Mr. Rhade when she's finished."

The S.H.A.D.O. slowed his pace as he looked over at Jackson. "Good. I want the results of all the tests as quickly as possible. We don't know how long we have to get to the Commander and Colonel Foster and bring them back."

The doctor nodded his head in understanding. "Yes I am clear on that Colonel. Mr. Harper wanted permission to inspect the ship he arrived in and to repair any possible damage."

"That might not be a bad idea. We arrange to have the young man observed as he goes about his work and may learn something from him," Freeman mused. "At least we'll find out if Mr. Harper is an engineer as he says."

A sly smirk appeared on Jackson's gaunt face. "Ah yes let the engineer do our work for us. Interesting approach I must say."

Freeman stared ahead, appearing to be lost in thought for a few seconds. "I think I'll have Lieutenant Tracy escort Mr. Harper to his ship."

"A pretty young woman to keep Harper off guard. That is devious Colonel," Jackson remarked with a smirk.

"Why thank you Doctor Jackson. I'm just wondering if it will be a bit too obvious," Freeman expressed his concern.

The doctor shrugged his shoulders as he stood up. "You never can tell, but based on my observation of Mr. Harper I doubt he'll care we're obvious with a pretty young lady at his side."

Freeman smiled wryly at the comment. "If he's like most men his age, I would say your assessment is probably correct."

Jackson glanced at his wristwatch responding, "I should begin my psychological examination of Mr. Harper."

"Good. I won't keep Lieutenant Tracy long so she can get on with Mr. Harper's exam," Freeman informed.

"Thank you Colonel Freeman. I'm anxious to get the results of the tests on the two men. Both of our subjects appear restless and bored." The doctor replied before making his exit.

Freeman glared at Gem Tracy he entered Commander Straker's office. Lieutenant Tracy was standing in front of the desk, waiting for the colonel's arrival.

"Lieutenant Tracy are you aware how serious it was that you let Mr. Harper out of his hospital room without permission?" Freeman asked in a stern, but calm tone as he took a seat behind the desk.

The Lieutenant stood at attention and nervously bit at her lower lip. "I am Colonel."

"Why did you deliberately disregard security protocol like that?" Freeman questioned, looking the brunette in the eyes.

"I just couldn't let Mr. Rhade sit there in the cell worrying about his friend and Mr. Harper was confused and scared and there wasn't time to go through proper channels," Gem earnestly defended.

Freeman sighed, but still managed to keep his expression neutral. "Nevertheless you broke more the a couple regulations and I cannot let that go unpunished."

The lieutenant frowned briefly but regained her composure. "I understand Colonel,"

Alec shuffled some papers on his desk as he chose his words. "You were to return to Moonbase at the end of the week but under the circumstances your trip will have to be delayed. I am placing you on punishment duty effective immediately. While we have a dishwasher, you will replace the dishwasher for one week. When your shift ends, you will walk a perimeter patrol for extra duty. You will also have the incident recorded in your personnel file."

"It sounds like I'll be quite busy for the near future," Tracy observed.

The colonel nodded his head in agreement. "Now for your regular duties. I have a special assignment for you Lieutenant."

"Oh that sounds fascinating but are you sure I'm the right person for a special assignment considering I'll be on punishment duty?"

"This assignment is right up your alley," Freeman began, and you see it involves Mr. Harper and Mr. Rhade. I want you to try to get as much information from those two as you can. Mr. Harper

* * *

Gem Tracy walked to Rhade's confinement cell and approached security man who was standing guard. The Lieutenant quickly glanced over at the Nietzschean's cell before addressing the guard. "I have orders from Colonel Freeman for you to release Rhade into my custody for a physical examination," Gem announced as she handed the guard the paper she had received from Freeman.

The guard read the paper and proceeded to open Rhade's cell door. Lieutenant Tracy stood in the doorway and looked over at the tall Nietzschean who was sitting on a cot.

"At least this time they sent a pretty lady," Rhade complained.

"I'm here to take you to another room where I can give you a physical," the lieutenant informed cheerfully.

The Nietzschean arched his eyebrows. "That might prove interesting. At least it will be more interesting than what I've been doing which is sitting here being bored to tears."

Gem stepped up to Rhade and put her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry you've been bored just sitting here in this room but it is necessary to confine you for security purposes."

Rhade smiled at the brunette. "Well lead on then."

Lieutenant Tracy escorted Telemecus Rhade to the same medical room where Harper was examined. The Nietzschean looked around the room before sitting on the lone exam table in the room.

"Where is Harper? That annoying little man better be alive or there will be retribution," Rhade warned as he glared at the woman.

Gem picked a set of electrodes and stood in front of the Nietzschean. "Your friend has not been harmed. Doctor Jackson is giving Mr. Harper a psychological examination. Now please strip down to your underwear."

The Nietzschean chuckled and quickly pulled off his red turtleneck shirt. "Harper undergoing a psychological exam ought to be interesting. I don't suppose there's any way I can watch is there?"

The Lieutenant smiled at Rhade's amusement as she placed the electrodes on the Nietzschean. "If I finished your physical then I will ask Dr. Jackson if you can watch your friend undergo the psychological exam. May I ask a question?"

"Go ahead since I seem to be at your mercy," Rhade agreed.

The lieutenant grabbed a blood pressure cup and affixed it around Rhade's left bicep. Then Gem began taking the blood pressure reading from the Nietzschean. "I was wondering why you are so concerned about Mr. Harper yet you call him disparaging names like 'annoying little man' as if you don't like him."

The Nietzschean waited for the blood pressure cup to be removed before answering, "Because while Harper is a mechanical genius he is also an annoying little man."

"I see, then you're saying Harper isn't a friend so much as a person you need to repair things," Tracy remarked as she turned on the machines that would monitor Rhade's vital signs.

Rhade hesitated a moment before answering, "Not exactly. I do consider Harper to be a friend, but also annoying in his own way."

The lieutenant frowned at Rhade as she wrote on a paper on a clipboard. "Is that why your friend got all those scars, because he's annoying?"

The Nietzschean's dark eyes narrowed as his expression darkened. "That's not something Harper would want me discussing behind his back. Shall we change the subject?"

"Okay how about we talk about you?" Gem suggested.

A sly grin crossed Rhade's face. "Of course that is my favorite subject. What do you want to know?"

The lieutenant set down the clipboard on the table next to Rhade and shrugged her slight shoulders. "Where are you from and what is it like?"

"That's a pretty easy question which I thought would be part of the psychological examination," Rhade remarked. "I'm from Terazed, a nice little planet my pride calls home. It is similar to Earth, at least this Earth, except we don't have a paranoid secret organization like the one you work for."

"What makes you think I work for a paranoid secret organization?" Gem questioned casually as she sat on the table next to the Nietzschean. She reached over, picked up an ophthalmoscope from a tray to her right, and looked into Rhade's eyes.

The Nietzschean sat patiently as a small, light shined in his right eye. "You haven't told us anything about this place where I'm at and you've gone to a lot of trouble to keep us under wraps, so to speak."

Gem pulled the ophthalmoscope away from Rhade's eyes and clicked off the devise. "Have you been in the military Mr. Rhade?"

The test subject nodded his head. "Yes I was in the High Guard."

"Then you understand the need for security and secrecy," the lieutenant stated succinctly.

"Okay, I get your point," Rhade conceded, "I apologize if I was out of line."

Lieutenant Tracy smiled sweetly. "You weren't really out of line. In your place I might be a bit testy."

A grunt escaped the Nietzschean's throat as growled, "Who says I'm testy?" Immediately a smiled flashed across Rhade's face. Gem Tracy grinned in return before continuing the physical exam.

An hour later, the exam was completed and Rhade was taken to a large, sterile-looking room filled with medical equipment. The Nietzschean took his choice of the two beds in the room and chose one with the best position to observe the door and that was closest to an avenue of escape.

Rhade heard footsteps and voices approaching the room, which garnered the Nietzschean's attention. One voice unmistakably belonged to Harper so the Nietzschean stood near the door and waited and listened.

The door to the room opened to reveal Harper and one of the S.H.A.D.O. security crew standing just outside the doorway. The engineer cocked his head to one side as he looked at Rhade.

"What are you looking at Harper?" Rhade grumbled in jest.

"I'm not sure but it's big and kinda ugly," Harper shot back as he walked past the Nietzschean and studied one of the beds.

TheRhade scowled at Harper. "How did the exam go?"

The shorter man shrugged his shoulders. "Considering this is Earth the exam wasn't bad. No pain, except for the needle pricks when I got poked to get a blood sample."

Rhade nodded his head in understanding. "So did I. They are primitive to say the least."

"This Earth may be primitive but at least there aren't any Magog to worry about," Harper reminded as he hopped up onto one of the beds.

"No Magog that we know of, if these people are telling the truth," The Nietzschean countered gruffly.

Harper opened his mouth to comment but stopped when Gem Tracy entered the room. Both men smiled politely at the lieutenant as Harper repeatedly kicked his feet together as he sat on the bed and Rhade folded his arms across his broad chest. Gem stood in front of the two men, holding a small stack of computer printouts firmly in her left hand.

The lieutenant sat on the exam table next to Harper and took inhaled a breath. "I have the results of the tests on both of you," she informed.

Rhade's eyes opened wider with interest as Harper reached for the reports. Gem pulled them away but one piece of paper fell to the floor. Rhade picked up the paper and held it out in front of him. "I'm sorry about that Lieutenant. Harper can be a pain in the posterior."

"It takes one to know one," the engineer shot back before turning to the S.H.A.D.O. officer. "I'm sorry about being grabby. It's an old Earth habit, or rather new Earth habit if we're really in the 1980s."

"Oh no harm done Harper," Gem replied as she placed the wayward paper back with the others. "Everything we've told you is the truth. You can trust me and the others."

The Earther had a skeptical expression. "That's what they all say."

The lieutenant ignored the remark and put a hand on Harper's shoulder. "I have to go now. I just wanted to let you know that Dr. Jackson will be here to go over the results of your tests."

Harper stared at the lieutenant with his best sad puppy look. "Why are you leaving so fast? I didn't rally mean what I said."

"Oh I'm not leaving because of anything you said or did," Gem quickly assured. "I have to go on KP duty because I didn't get permission before letting you out of your medical room."

Both men looked down at the floor in embarrassment. Harper put a hand on Gem Tracy's shoulder in sympathy. "Hey I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to get you into trouble."

Gem put a hand on to of the engineer's hand that was on her shoulder. "It'll be okay. I don't mind KP duty. I like doing dishes. Anyway, I couldn't let your friend continue to worry about you."

Rhade glanced over at the engineer. "Don't flatter yourself Harper. I was concerned for you health because you can fix the Maru if it's damaged."

Harper scrunched his face as he turned to the Nietzschean. "Yeah whatever. So are you banned from being around us?"

"No, I'll still be here to help you with anything medical," Gem reassured. "I just have to serve my punishment. I had better go before I get in trouble for being late for my punishment. However, I need you to come with me for a short time Mr. Harper.

"Me? What'd I do or not do this time?" Harper groused.

Gem got off the bed, careful not to drop the printouts. "It seems my superiors are extremely interested in that metal disk in your neck. They want to take some more pictures and do some tests on it."

Harper jumped down from the bed and stood next to Rhade. "No way nobody is doing any tests on my data port. It's sensitive technology. They could fry my brain," he protested.

"I won't let anybody hurt you, I promise," the lieutenant assured. "Please come with me."

The engineer looked over at Rhade and sighed. "Okay I'll go but only for you."

Lieutenant Tracy and Harper headed for the door when Rhade caught his right foot on a cord to one of the machines. The Nietzschean let out a curse in Common, as he glared at the offending cord.

The engineer chuckled at his friend. "Graceful move there Rhade.

"This better not be a trick Lieutenant," the Nietzschean warned in Common.

Harper and Gem were immediately at Rhade's side, pretending to check Rhade's ankle. The lieutenant nodded at the Rhade. "I'll have Dr. Jackson come in and check your ankle, but I don't think it's broken."

Rhade sat down on the floor, pushed Harper's hands away from the larger man's ankle. "I'm fine Lieutenant, I don't need a visit from a doctor."

"Maybe not but it's standard procedure Mr. Rhade," Gem replied. "Come on Mr. Harper, we should be going."


	10. Chapter 10

Colonel Paul Foster woke up early after he and Commander Straker spent their first night onboard Andromeda. The dark-haired colonel yawned as he started is day with a light set of stretches. Once the kinks were out of his muscles.

Foster stood, grabbed the jumpsuit he had arrived in and sat down on the bed. One of the service robots had come by the previous evening with a set of pajamas for the colonel and Commander Straker, which both men graciously accepted. Foster was now stripped down to his blue boxers, sitting on the bed as he began putting a leg into his jumpsuit.

"Excuse me Mr. Foster, Mr. Straker has asked to see you in his quarters once you have dressed," Holo Rommie informed in neutral tone of voice.

The colonel's face turned red with embarrassment as he quickly attempted to cover himself with the jumpsuit. "Thank you ma'm, but do you mind not popping in on me like this?"

The hologram took on a curious expression for a split second before her features once again became unreadable. "I must apologize Mr. Foster, I was not aware that you were so modest. Now that I have accessed records of old Earth I understand. Please be assured that I am a High Guard warship and am programmed to monitor my crew and all others aboard."

After a few seconds of staring at the hologram Foster spoke up. "So you're saying that you knew I was nearly undressed even before you popped in here?"

"Exactly, but you have nothing to worry about. I am programmed to ignore non essential information when necessary or beneficial," Holo Rommie replied with a slight smirk.

"So now you say that my being nearly naked is non-essential information? I don't know if I should be insulted or not," the colonel responded with irritation before his expression softened "I can think of a number of women in my time who would think of a nearly naked Paul Foster as essential information."

The AI ignored the wink from Foster as he pulled on his jumpsuit. "I'm not going to comment on the tastes of women in your time," the hologram retorted, looking like a schoolmarm.

Foster harrumphed in mock disapproval. "Well guess I'm ready to see Mr. Straker now," he said striking a pose for the hologram. Rommie scowled and rolled her eyes in response.

A typically serious-looking Ed Straker greeted Foster at Straker's quarters. "I see you got my message."

"Yeah, although I had to have a few words with the messenger about her timing," Foster remarked as he stepped into the quarters.

The Commander shot Foster a knowing look. "She popped in on you while you were in a compromising position I gather."

"Uh huh," the colonel acknowledged. "I probably shouldn't make such a row about the whole thing. But I better not see any images of me in my skivvies broadcast all over the known universes."

Holo Rommie materialized in front of the two men with her hands on her hips. "Mr. Foster, I monitor those onboard me for security and medical purposes, not for cheap thrills. I would not broadcast your private actions in your guest quarters. Unless of course you gave me a good reason to do so," she added with a mischievous glint in her brown eyes.

Straker stifled a grin as he listened to the banter. "Thank you for relaying the message Andromeda, if I may call you that."

The hologram nodded her dark head. "Yes you may address me as Andromeda. Do you require my assistance any further?"

"No that will be all," Straker replied. "But before you leave I have a question. Is there any way for Mr. Foster and me to speak privately, without our conversation being monitored?"

"Yes is it is possible, but it is not permissible. My captain has ordered me to keep the two of you under surveillance during your stay here."

The Commander looked unfazed by Dylan Hunt's order. "Of course, that is a practical and logical precaution."

"I guess it's no use for us to discuss an escape plan would it?" Foster questioned half seriously.

"Indeed it would serve no purpose but if you feel you need something to keep you occupied then you are welcome to discuss any plans for leaving you may have," the hologram replied, devoid of emotion.

A warning look from the Commander caused Foster to drop his conversation with Andromeda's holographic persona. Holo Rommie seemed observed the silent communication between the two men and took the opportunity to dismiss herself from Straker's quarters.

Once the hologram had vanished, Straker lit a cigarillo and sat down in the lone chair in the room. "Did you sleep well Paul?"

"Yeah, just fine," the young colonel answered casually as he sat down on the bed. "I doubt you wanted me to come here to chat about how well I slept last night."

A wry smile crossed the Commander's lips. "Quite right Paul. I just wanted to know what you think of Captain Hunt and the rest of the crew."

Foster's forehead creased as he studied his superior officer. "If you're wondering if I trust them I don't know and I'm sure they already figured that out without eavesdropping. I just wish we didn't have to just sit here and wait for these strangers to figure out how to get us back to our own time."

Straker remained quietly puffed on his cigarillo as he appeared to consider the colonel's concern. "We don't have much choice but to follow directions from Captain Hunt. I will ask him if there is anything we can do while we're here."

"Okay, I'll go along with that," Foster agreed. "At least the scenery around here is something to took at," he added with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

The Commander exhaled a small puff of smoke. "So long as you only look and don't touch Paul. Any relationship with the women onboard the Andromeda would be complicated to say the least."

"But I enjoy a challenge," Foster argued half-heartedly. "I doubt Captain Hunt could use our help and the technology is liable to be far ahead of anything we've seen. Wouldn't we be like fish out of water?"

"We may be fish out of water but we may also learn a few things that could come in handy in our time," Straker countered with his usual intensity.

The colonel nodded his head in understanding. "Do you really think we'd learning anything? I don't think Captain Hunt would let us take back any knowledge of advanced technology. Besides the ship is almost certainly monitoring our conversation.."

Straker leaned back in his chair and took a long drag on his cigarillo. "I'd be surprised and concerned if Andromeda hasn't heard every word we've said. If they are efficient and hope stay alive to keep tilting at windmills they'd be wise to know everything that goes on onboard Andromeda."

A smirk crossed Foster's mouth as he got to his feet. "That's what you'd do but not everybody is as paranoid as you, although I'm beginning to think the ship's AI might be close, so maybe you have a point."

The Commander allowed the corners of his lips to turn slightly upward in acknowledgement. "Remember Paul, just because a person is paranoid doesn't mean people aren't out to get him."

"And I'd be willing to bet that you came up with that old saying too," the colonel retorted lightly.

Straker extinguished his cigarillo in the ashtray on the a small table next to him before standing up. "I asked Andromeda for directions to the mess hall; care to come along and see what's available for breakfast?"

"Maybe later, I'm going to see if there is a gym or something onboard and work out before breakfast," Foster answered as they entered the corridor.

The two walked down the corridor, with Straker taking the lead. "Andromeda also mentioned that she is equipped with a gym and a basketball court. She said Captain Hunt is on the court shooting free throws."

Foster merely stared at his superior officer in mild puzzlement. "You'll forgive my ignorance but I am not familiar with basketball terms, so I have no idea what you just said Captain Hunt is doing. However, I will go and use the gym, since Andromeda hasn't said I can't."

"Andromeda said we are allowed to use the gym and go to any areas that are not off limits," Straker informed.

"Alright then I guess I'll get directions and see you later," Foster announced before asking Andromeda for the location of the gym. The ship's AI immediately gave directions to the gym. The colonel thanked Andromeda and headed for his workout.

Dr. Jackson entered the room with a security guard and a female nurse. Another security guard stood outside in the hall as the door closed. The doctor approached Rhade and stood in front of the Nietzschean. "Do you need me to examine your ankle Mr. Rhade?" he questioned, pointing at the larger man's right ankle.

"At least you're worried enough about security keep an eye on the monitors in here," Rhade commented drolly. "My ankle is fine. I just twisted it a bit."

A thin smiled crossed Jackson's lips. "Yes our Commander has always been most keen about security. I should check your ankle to make certain."

The doctor led Rhade over to lead over to the exam table and proceeded to check the Nietzschean's ankle. After manipulating the ankle with no discernable pain from Rhade, Jackson straightened up.

"Your ankle doesn't seem to be injured. Let me or one of my staff know if you have any pain or other complications," Jackson advised.

The commander nodded his head as he got off of the table. "So what is your assessment of the two of us Doctor?"

Jackson looked up at Rhade and arched an eyebrow. "I haven't had much time to read the reports, I'll pour over those soon, but I would say that you, Mr. Rhade, are quite the physical specimen."

Rhade expression was bland, as if he was used to such interest. "We Nietzscheans have been genetically engineered to be the ultimate human physical specimens."

"Tell me, what is the purpose of those bones that stick out of your forearms?" the doctor questioned with enthusiasm. "Has your species always had them?"

The Nietzschean raised his right forearm, showing the bone blades, and circled around the smaller human. "We call these bone blades. They are mainly used as weapons in close, hand to hand combat."

A grunt of interest came from the doctor's direction as he jotted notes down in a small notepad. "Is yours a warrior society?"

"Not in the classical sense but we do value defeating an enemy," Rhade answered patiently. "Our society is more based on survival, hence our being highly genetically enhanced."

The doctor nodded his head before briefly writing in his notebook.


	11. Chapter 11

The Andromeda Ascendant was nearing the Milky Way Galaxy and ready to meet the Wayist mercy ship. Straker was in the mess hall, enjoying the breakfast he had nearly finished when Paul Foster entered. The dark-haired colonel paused in front of Straker and looked around the large room.

Straker sipped on a mug of coffee as he studied his friend. "What's the matter Paul? Something go wrong with your workout?"

"No the workout went fine. I think I could get used to having a gym so close," Foster mused as he ran a hand over one of the food replicating machines. "All this advanced technology is a bit overwhelming. I'm not sure I would know how to use a machine like this," the colonel admitted as he pointed at the food replicater in front of him.

The Commander frowned and approached the younger man. "It's not that complicated really. You just choose what you'd like from the list and speak into the little microphone on the machine and it will fill your order."

Foster visibly relaxed upon hearing the information. "Oh well in that case I'll give it a go." The colonel grabbed a menu sitting next to the food replicater and studied the list.

Straker watched with an amused expression as his friend's forehead creased in deep concentration. "Tough decision Paul?"

"Yeah, I can't decide on scrambled or soft boiled eggs," Foster remarked as he held up the menu. "I checked what's available for dinner and it looks fairly decent. They don't have bangers and mash though."

"Pity," the blond commander offered drolly.

"Yes it is a pity. There's nothing like a good meal of bangers and mash and a pint of ale to wash it down," Foster stated with enthusiasm, a broad grin on his face.

Straker merely took a sip of his coffee as he returned to his seat at one of the mess tables. "Mm hmm. I prefer a good plate of fettuccini Alfredo."

After placing his order for soft-boiled eggs on toast, Foster leaned an arm against the counter as he faced his commanding officer. "So you enjoy Italian food. I would have thought of you as more of a fan of French cuisine."

The commander looked up from the flexi he had just grabbed from in front of him on the table. "Too pretentious for my taste."

Foster noticed the flexi Straker was holding and studied it with curiosity. "That piece of plastic looks interesting."

The Commander casually waved the flexi in front of him. "This piece of plastic is like one of our reels of data. This particular flexi contains a bit of Earth history according to one Seamus Zelazny Harper."

"Zelazny?" Foster groaned. "Do I want to know how the guy got a middle name like that?"

A glint formed in Straker's blue eyes. "I asked the Captain about the name and he said nobody knows how the Chief Engineer got a middle name like that."

Foster leaned toward his superior expectantly. "And what did the good Captain say?"

"Captain Hunt doesn't know," Straker answered nonplussed. "However I discovered that it seems Lieutenant Harper has an interesting view of Earth history."

A feminine voice from the replicater announced that Foster's breakfast was ready. The colonel reached up, opened one of the cupboard doors and pulled out a plate. Then he grabbed some silverware from a drawer. "Would you care to elaborate on Lieutenant Harper's view of Earth history?"

Straker let the flexi drop onto the table and leaned back in his chair. "First off, he seems to think the cold war actually involved military combat and that Disneyland was some kind of tiny country ruled by a dictator named Eisner."

"I don't know who Eisner is but I have heard of Disneyland," Foster remarked as held his plate out while the replicater dispensed the eggs and toast onto it. "I'm surprised at the historical errors. What do you make of it?"

Straker placed his hands together and cupped his chin on them. "I'm not sure. The mistake about the cold war would is too obvious for it to be intentional. Unless that's what Captain Hunt wants us to think."

Foster sighed as he poured himself a cup of hot tea. After adding a small amount of cream, the colonel sat across the table from his superior. "I'm sure you'll figure all this out since you've had experience dealing with the aliens. I'm hoping these people are on the level and will help us get back to our own time."

The Commander frowned at his friend. "That would be the ideal scenario but we need to be prepared for the worse case scenario."

"Alright, I'll go along with that," Foster conceded between bites of toast. "Say you know this is pretty good considering it's partially replicated food from the future. The tea is just okay."

"I had some toast and jelly with the coffee and it was pretty good," Straker stated. "I couldn't quite figure out what kind of fruit they use for the jelly. It tastes like strawberry but it's a little off and I can't place what it is about the flavor that's off."

The colonel scraped up the last bit of egg from the plate with his fork before looking over at the commander. "I'm sure Andromeda would be able to tell you what's in the jam."

The blond grimaced at the suggestion. "Considering this ship picks up supplies, including food, from a variety of solar systems, I'm not sure I want to know why this jelly is different. By the way, I had jelly, not jam."

"I beg to differ. Jelly is the jiggly stuff eaten as dessert," Foster argued.

"Nope, jelly is jam without the seeds," Straker countered. "The jelly to which you refer is gelatin, or Jell-O."

The brunette shook his head. "Bloody Yank."

"Bloody Brit," the commander shot back with mock disgust.

As Beka Valentine walked into the room, she looked towards the two visitors and continued towards the sink, grabbing a cup from the mug tree on the counter. The executive officer turned on the faucet and filled up the dark red mug.

Straker and Foster watched in silence as the blonde-haired-woman took a gulp of water. Beka eyed the two men with a suspicious expression. "Didn't anybody tell you it's not polite to stare?"

Both men coughed as they tried to regain their composure. Foster took a step towards Beka. "Why are you so suspicious of us Miss Valentine?" the colonel asked with irritation.

The Executive officer visibly tensed but made no move to counter the colonel's advance towards her. "I'll tell you why I'm suspicious. It's because if there's a con I've seen it or done it so I don't trust anybody, especially somebody who may be responsible for the disappearance of my engineer."

"Your engineer? I was under the impression that Dylan Hunt was captain of the Andromeda," Straker commented with his trademark icy tone.

"Dylan is the Captain of the Andromeda but I am captain of the Eureka Maru and Harper was a member of my crew before we signed up for Dylan's cause," Beka shot back.

The commander's expression was unreadable as he continued to push the woman's emotional buttons. "I see, so you and this Harper have a history together."

"Oh please get your mind out of the gutter," Beka snapped. "Harper is like a brother to me. And I will make you pay if you two are responsible for their disappearance or if you've hurt him and Rhade in any way."

Straker and Foster exchanged glances before the commander casually walked up to the counter and put his coffee mug in the sink. The blonde executive officer countered the commander's move by positioning herself so that both Foster and Straker were once again in her line of site.

"That kind of emotional attachment to one of your crew can be dangerous, both for you and the crew member." the commander warned.

Beka appeared to be momentarily stunned by the advice before responding, "You sound like you speak from experience Mr. Straker."

The blond commander kept an unreadable expression on his face. "Is that how I sounded? I was merely giving you the benefit of my years of observation."

"Okay I'll make a note of your advice and file it away," Beka retorted.

Foster chuckled in amusement. "Captain Valentine, you would be wise to listen when Mr. Straker gives advice. As much as I hate to admit it, he usually right."

Straker's head jerked towards the colonel, accompanied by his patented stern glare. "Thank you for the vote of confidence Paul."

Dylan Hunt walked into the mess hall, accompanied by Rommie. The avatar was dressed in a black, faux leather, skin-tight suit with had red trim. The captain wore a blue shirt with accented with a faux leather jacket.

"How was your basketball game Captain?" Foster asked cheerfully.

The High Guard captain glanced over at the ship's AI who cast her gaze on the deck. "It went okay. I played a game against Rommie here and, to put it mildly, got my behind kicked," Dylan sheepishly informed. "Now I remember why I don't play against her."

Foster chuckled politely as he watched Rommie. "You must be a pretty good basketball player Rommie if you could beet a big fella like the captain here."

The avatar had a slightly embarrassed expression. "I do have the advantage of superhuman leaping ability and strength so it really wasn't a fair match up. I don't suppose either of you gentlemen play basketball?"

Both of the S.H.A.D.O. officers shook their heads in unison. "I've never played the game. It's mostly an American game," Foster said as he put his dish and utensils into the sink.

"I haven't played basketball in years so I wouldn't be much of a challenge," Straker hastily informed when Hunt immediately began sizing up the commander.

A disappointed expression flashed across the captain's face but quickly vanished. "You two probably won't be here long enough to have time for a basketball game anyway. I actually came here to let you know we are back in the outskirts of the Milky Way galaxy. We're waiting for the Wayist ship to arrive, which should be any time now."

"Assuming the ship is not intercepted by the same group that attacked our Lunar Module," Straker pointed out.

Dylan scrunched his face and sighed. "Are you always this pessimistic Colonel Straker?"

At the sound of his former USAF rank, Straker's blue eyes fixed on Hunt with a piercing gaze. "I see Andromeda has been going through my military record."

The avatar's stance suddenly became more erect while Dylan was quick to jump to the AI's defense. "Andromeda was merely following my orders, Colonel."

"As uncomfortable as it is to have somebody looking through my files I can't fault the action," Straker conceded. "I would have given the same orders if the situation was reversed."

The captain's surprise and relief was apparent as his shoulders visibly relaxed. "I'm glad you understand. If both of you are finished with breakfast I'd like accompany me to the Command Deck. We can wait for the Wayist ship there."

"We're already at the Milky Way?" Foster questioned in surprise as the group walked along the ship's corridors. "Did you use the slipstream drive of yours to get here because I didn't feel the vertigo I felt last time we did that kind of travel."

"Beka piloted during the night, while you both were asleep," Rommie informed.

Dylan and Rommie slowed their pace for the two visitors while Beka took the rear as the group walked up one of Andromeda's angled deck section. The area of deck they were walking along was angled upwards at a 10-degree pitch, giving an effect was similar to climbing a small hill.

Straker sported a curious expression as he pulled between the avatar and her captain. "I'm still rather surprised we didn't wake up in the middle of the night feeling nauseous."

Rommie briefly pursed her lips before replying, "I introduced a gas into your rooms which contained a mild sedative to see that you both would sleep undisturbed."

Foster stopped dead in his tracks. "That was a dirty trick."

"There is no need to be upset Mr. Foster," Dylan quickly soothed as he turned around and faced the colonel. "I ordered Andromeda to release a harmless gas into your quarters because Trance, who happens to be my medical officer, felt you both needed a good night's sleep after your ordeal. It wasn't intended to trick or harm you in any way."

Foster opened his mouth to continue arguing with the captain but suddenly stopped when Straker stepped up next to him. Straker gave the brunette a warning look before addressing Dylan. "Captain I don't see that we've been harmed by the sedative in the gas so I'm willing to drop the subject for now. Just don't make a habit of pulling stunts like that Captain Hunt."

Dylan's face briefly registered concern before the captain quickly recovered. "I'll do what I feel is in the best interest of my ship, my crew, and our mission."

"We're not all that different Captain Hunt, we're military and just bloody-minded enough not to give up on making our missions successful," the S.H.A.D.O. commander remarked.

The group continued on and made it to Command where they were greeted by the image of Rommie on a large viewing screen. Dylan sported a cocky grin upon seeing the expressions on the faces of the two Earth visitors.

"Captain, the Wayist ship Divine Mercy is approaching off of my starboard bow," announced the image on the view screen.

"Thank you Andromeda," Dylan replied before turning to Straker and Foster. "We'll greet the personnel here."

The Than commander of the Divine Mercy arrived a few minutes later, accompanied by six human children. The bug-like Wayist monk brought the children to a halt in front of Dylan. The monk leaned forward and bowed before the High Guard captain, which was imitated by the children.

"Thank your for your assistance Captain Hunt," the monk greeted as he gathered the children together at his side. "I am Brother Jupiter's Storm and these young children need medical assistance onboard your ship. I'm afraid we have run out of the medicine these children require."

One girl had red hair and one of the boys had pale blond hair. All of the children were coughing and had red rashes on their faces and the exposed portions of their arms. Straker's jaw tensed as he watched the boy with the pale blond hair.

Rommie approached the children and gently took two of the children by the hand. "I will take these children to Medical." The rest of the children followed the avatar off Command after prompting by Jupiter's Storm.

Once the children were out of the large room, the Wayist monk addressed Hunt. "I am most grateful for the medical assistance and for acting as escort for us Captain Hunt."

"You're quite welcome Reverend Storm. I would like to meet with the rebels as soon as possible," the captain replied with a polite smile. "Allow me to introduce my crew."

Reverend Storm nodded turned towards the Andromeda crew and the S.H.A.D.O. officers. "I would be most pleased to meet your crew Captain."

Dylan gestured towards Beka, and began the introductions. "Allow me to introduce my executive officer Beka Valentine.. We also have two surprise guests from Earth, Colonel Ed Straker and Mr. Paul Foster."

The monk bowed his head slightly as he studied the group of people standing before him. "I am most pleased that the divine has allowed me to meet all of you."

Foster and Straker exchanged amused looks as Dylan began walking with the bug-like creature towards the exit. Beka motioned for the two S.H.A.D.O. officers to follow her Captain as she took her position at Andromeda's controls.

"Is something wrong sir?" Foster questioned as noticed a far away look on his commander's face.

Straker kept his features unreadable. "I'm fine Paul, nothing's wrong."

Main Frame Andromeda appeared on the view screen above the Command Deck. "Captain, I am detecting Drao-Kazov fighters on my starboard side," she announced in her customary neutral manner.

Dylan stopped dead in his tracks and turn around to face the view screen. "Beka, get us out of here."

"You got it," the executive officer immediately complied as she began pressing buttons on the console in front of her.


	12. Chapter 12

Seamus Harper winced in protest as Dr. Jackson placed two fingers on the data port. "Don't touch!"

Jackson immediately took his hand away from the metal. "I'm sorry did that hurt? I did not realize you were so sensitive in the area of your disk."

"Yeah it's a sensitive area. You can look, just don't touch," Harper replied as he let out a breath. "How come you guys didn't do all of this earlier?"

Jackson quickly reached over to the counter on his right began jotting down notes on a piece of paper in a folder. "I felt you had enough traumas with your concussion and having been thrust into our environment that it would be best to wait until now."

The engineer was quiet for a moment, as if contemplating the explanation. "I suppose I should be grateful for small favors."

The doctor chuckled softly. "That might be a wise plan."

It took a half hour for Dr. Jackson to finish the exam. Two S.H.A.D.O security personnel were escorting Harper down one of the S.H.A.D.O. hallways when they encountered Rhade coming around a corner. The Nietzschean was accompanied by four security guards who were taller and more muscular than the ones escorting Harper.

The group walked silently together until they came to a large door. One of the guars opened the door an Harper and Rhade were ushered into a single, large room with two beds. The door was noticeably sturdier than the one on Rhade's cell. Once the door closed shut, the Nietzschean rubbed a hand along the door before pressing an ear against it.

"Hey Rhade, with your hearing you shouldn't be putting your ear up to the door like that," Harper remarked as he leaned back on the bed he had just picked out for himself.

The Nietzschean took a step back from the door and turned to face the engineer. "I shouldn't but this room is more solid than most. It must be reinforced and made, what you would consider soundproof."

The engineer sat up with an inquisitive expression on his face. "Sounds like these people don't want us leaving without first asking." He then switched to speaking Common. "I could get us out of here without much trouble."

Rhade raised a hand to stop the impetuous younger man and began, "Not just yet Harper, Lieutenant Tracy was going to help us," he instructed in Common."

"You know it feels good to be speaking Earth English again," the engineer commented. "I've hardly spoken it since my folks died."

The Nietzschean's features softened as he considered the remark. "How old were you when your folks died Harper?"

Harper was bit at his lower lip before answering, "I was about 11 or 12, I'm not sure exactly."

"I'm sorry Harper," Rhade quietly apologized. "I truly am sorry for what the Drago-Kazov pride did, not just to you but to all of Earth and everything they touched."

The Earther shifted his weight on the bed. "I'm sorry too, but it's not your fault so don't beat yourself up over it."

Both men remained silent for a few uncomfortable moments before Rhade spoke up. "Why do you people from Earth continue to keep English alive?" he asked the younger man.

Harper fixed a serious gaze on the Nietzschean. "Because it's one thing the Dragans can't take from us. English is the one thing we can keep as our own and take pride in."

Rhade nodded his head in understanding. "I can understand that."

"So now I guess we just wait for the people here to let us go or what?" Harper asked impatiently as he jumped off the bed and began pacing from his bed to the door.

"I don't see we have much choice," Rhade I suppose we could ask for some food to be brought to us if you're hungry," Rhade suggested.

Harper stopped pacing at the mention of food. "Well don't ask for food on my account. I'm sure Lieutenant Tracy and her boss won't let us starve to death. I'm sure they'll bring some food and drink along soon enough."

Rhade sat down on the bed next to the engineer. "How's your head feeling?"

The Earther instinctively put his hand to the area of his head that had connected with the Eureka Maru. "Oh it's fine. I don't feel nauseous so I guess that's a good sign. Lieutenant Tracy said I suffered a concussion and Dr. Jackson wants to keep an eye on me but said they could do it here."

"Isn't that nice of them to have us room together," the Nietzschean joked sarcastically. "Just don't get on my nerves okay?"

A snort of indignation came from the engineer. "Like I would ever do that. You better not snore, because I've known some Niets who snored so loud it was almost deafening."

Rhade coked his head to one side as he frowned at the engineer. "Harper how were you were even able to get close enough to a Nietzschean to hear him snore?"

A self-satisfied smirk crossed the Earther's face. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

The Nietzschean pulled a face just as Gem Tracy walked in. The lieutenant covered her mouth to hide a giggle as she stopped in between the two men.

"I've brought you both some food and drink," Gem announced as she set a tray down on a nightstand one of the beds.

Harper and Rhade made their way over to the tray of food, taking in the sight and smell of the meal. The engineer picked up one of the two plates that contained carrots and peas beside pieces of meat.

"Mmm this smells absolutely scrumptious," Harper enthused as he grabbed a fork and speared a piece of the meat.

Rhade sniffed at his plate of food before looking down at the lieutenant. "What kind of meat is this Lieutenant?"

Gem Tracy watched Harper devour his meal as she answered, "The meat is lamb with mint sauce."

Harper merely grunted that he had heard the avatar while Rhade tentatively began eating what was on his plate. "This food is good. I'm assuming it's safe since you had other opportunities to sedate us or some such nonsense," the Nietzschean remarked between bites of carrots.

"Oh yes the food is quite safe," the lieutenant reassured in a confident tone. "How are you feeling Mr. Harper?"

The engineer wiped his mouth on the food before answering, "I feel fine. No sign of nausea or dizziness from the concussion."

The lieutenant smiled at Harper. "I'm glad to hear that. I can't stay long as I have to get back to the mess kitchen."

Both men looked up from their meals and frowned. "That's a shame," Rhade remarked.

"This food doesn't take processed or prefabricated. How did you manage that?" Harper inquired with excitement.

"The meal is all fresh and home made. I thought it would be a nice surprise," Gem replied cheerfully."

Rhade looked at the lieutenant with astonishment. "You mean you went to all the trouble to cook us a meal?"

The brunette nodded her head. "Yes, do I hope you don't mind."

"Mind? Are you kidding? I'm ecstatic," Harper exclaimed. "This is the first real food I've had in I can't remember how long. Did you make the tea too?"

Gem shook her head and giggled. "Oh no I don't make tea or coffee a disastrous incident on my first attempt at making tea. Well I really should be going. I'll be back later to check on you both."

Harper lifted up his right hand and wagged his fingers at the brunette. "Okay see you later Lieutenant."

Rhade nodded at Gem Tracy as she left the room.

"Now I think I've seen everything," Paul Foster pronounced as he and Straker walked back to their quarters after meeting Reverend Jupiter's Storm.

The commander turned around and studied the younger man. "Why do you say that Paul?"

Foster laughed in disbelief. "You mean you don't think it a bit odd that we just had a long discussion with a large bug that happens to talk, and is also a priest?"

"We've already encountered sentient ship and a gold-colored woman with pointy ears, so why would it be such a shock to see a red colored bug called a ruby Than? We shouldn't let anything come as a surprise," Straker advised as the two men climbed a ladder to the next level. "Expect the unexpected around here Paul, you find it will make your stay less stressful."

As he deftly climbed onto the next deck level, the colonel pulled a face. "That's easier said than done but I'll do my best. I hope the children will be okay, from what the reverend said they've had a tough go of it."

Straker glanced over at Foster with a dispassionate expression. "The children are getting good care now so put your mind at ease Paul."

"It just burns me up to think that those children were taken from their families to become slaves," the former test pilot replied with passion.

A concerned looked flashed across the blond's face. "They've already got people looking after them so don't get wrapped up in their cause. We've got our own problems to worry about without adding to them."

Foster took a step towards his commander before stopping inches from Straker. "I know you think it's not wise to show any weakness but these are children we're talking about. I saw the look on your face when you first saw the children and you aren't cold and heartless sir."

Straker didn't back away from the younger man but instead leaned against the bulkhead. "Foster whether I'm heartless or not is immaterial. Our priority is to get back to our own time. Besides, Captain Hunt and his crew are already lending a hand."

"But while we're can't we at least offer our services?" the brunette colonel nearly pleaded.

The commander took a breath before answering, "I could let you do that Paul but there's a good chanced you would become emotionally invested in those kids. It would be a bad scenario for you and the children."

"How do you figure that?" Foster demanded.

"If you become too emotionally attached to any of those children it's liable to affect your judgment," Straker calmly reasoned. "Keep in mind that the good of many outweighs the good of one."

Foster glared at his commander before storming off up the corridor. Straker sighed and allowed the colonel to get a good head start before following after the young man. The Commander got nearly 100 yards up the corridor when a slight movement caught his eye. The movement had gone unnoticed by Foster in the S.H.A.D.O. colonel's haste to leave.

As the commander approached the location of the movement, he noticed a small figure in the shadows created by the outcroppings of Andromeda's bulkhead. Now that he was close enough to the shadowy figure, Straker could see that it was the blond boy seen earlier on the Command Deck.

Straker crouched down and sat near the boy who looked to be seven or eight years old. The boy scooted backwards, pressing himself against the bulkhead. The commander watched the child shiver with fear and bit at his lower lip.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Straker promised as he slowly held out his hand for the boy. "This is no place for a young boy like you. How about you come with me? I promise nobody will hurt you."

The boy fixed his gaze on the tall blond-haired man and waited a few moments before tentative reaching out a hand. Straker took the boy's hand in his own and helped the youngster stand up.

"Are you hungry or thirsty young man?" the commander asked in a pleasant voice. The boy hesitated before nodding his head, which brought a brief smile from Straker. "I thought you might be. Children your age always seem to be hungry," he stated as the two began walking hand in hand.

The duo had gotten only a few paces when Andromeda appeared from around a corner. The avatar smiled politely at Straker before frowning at the boy. "I'm glad you're okay child, but you shouldn't wander off. You might have gotten lost if I didn't keep my eye on all of you children," she admonished.

Straker let go of the boy's hand to fold his arms across his chest. "I was under the impression that you were monitoring everything and everybody onboard Rommie. How was this child allowed to wander off?"

Rommie visibly stiffened at the implication in the question. "He was not allowed to wander off Colonel Straker, I was monitoring the boy's movements and he was in no immediate danger. I came here to take him back once he became distressed."

"That still doesn't explain why you allowed the child to leave Medical in the first place," the commander remarked.

"This child was inconsolable in Medical and rather than sedate him Trance advised letting the boy out," Rommie explained. "Trance's theory is that the child was searching for something or somebody onboard me but he would not speak at all, even to Trance. The only way to find out what it was the child wanted was to let him go get it."

Straker's forehead creased as he appeared to contemplate the explanation. "That sounds logical. I found the boy was cowering in the corner so it's doubtful you find out what he wanted any time soon."

The avatar ha a gleam in her brown eyes. "Perhaps he was just looking for something but rather somebody to comfort him. Reverend Jupiter's Storm has been preoccupied since he arrived here. However I believe this child has found what he was looking for."

The commander eyed Rommie with suspicion. "Are you suggesting that this boy was looking for me?"

"Not at all. I'm merely noticed that the child calmed down significantly in your presence," the avatar argued.

Straker gave a glance down at the blond-haired boy, confirming the avatar's assessment. "Okay I'll grant you that but I am not going to play nursemaid to any of the refugee children."

"Colonel, as long as the children are here and you are onboard me you will pitch in where needed. That includes playing nursemaid to children, Feel free to speak to Captain Hunt if you wish to register a complaint," Rommie responded firmly. By the way, I detected that your vital signs reacted to your meeting the children. I detected the same reaction when you found this youngster."

Straker kept his expression unreadable to ordinary humans. "I may have a wor with your captain Rommie, but not right now. Oh, you might have determined that I had some sort of reaction upon seeing the children, however you cannot be certain of the cause of the reaction," the captian countered. "Now this boy indicated he is hungry so I suggest we get him to your mess hall." The commander took one child's hand in his and proceeded on to the mess hall, followed close behind by Rommie.


	13. Chapter 13

"You really are taking me to the Maru?" Harper whispered as he walked along a tree lined dirt road with Lieutenant Gem Tracy at his side.

"Yes, now we have to hurry Harper, we don't have much time," Gem impatiently instructed, pulling the engineer along by the arm.

Harper stumbled forward, just managing to keep from falling. "Okay I get the point," he grumbled.

An hour later, Harper had entered the security codes for the Maru allowing Gem and him onboard. Andromeda's engineer made a 360 degree turn, allowing him to make a quick visual inspection. "Holy Capicola! The Maru looks like she took a real beating. Beka's gonna go balistic if we bring it back like this."

"Can you fix it?" the lieutenant asked with concern as she moved to Harper's left side.

A reassuring grin crossed Harper's face. "Of course I can fix her. I'm a genius. Anyway, the engine room is back that way," the engineer informed, pointing with his flashight to the rear of the ship. "Now let me just take a peak in the engine room and see if the Marus has any kinda real damage.

Once in the engine room, Harper lowered himself onto his back to get better access to the slipstream drive. Andromeda's engineer immediately let out a whistle. "Those aliens sure did a number on the Maru's slipstream drive."

Lieutenant Tracy sat down next to Harper and looked peered at the slipstream drive. "The equipment looks quite advanced. Are you sure you can find the parts to make the repairs?"

"No I'm not sure, but I better fix the Maru or Rhade and I are gonna be here a long, long time," Harper answered with concern as he sat up.

"Oh well good luck then." Gem Tracy replied with characteristic optimism.

Harper stood up and began searching the Maru. "Thanks. How do you know Common? Earth hasn't had contact with Tarn Vedra yet, if I remember my history."

The lieutenant shrugged her petite shoulders as she watched Harper scrounge around drawers of the engine room. "I just picked it up from you and Mr. Rhade," the lieutenant answered. "Are you looking for something?"

"Yeah, I need my nanowelder for a second,' the engineer said as he pulled a long metal cylinder from the top drawer in front of him. "Now I remember leaving you there," he exclaimed to the nanowelder. "Gem we haven't spoken Common much since we arrived. We've been speaking Old Earth English. And another thing, how did you learn to write Vedran? That note you wrote us was in Vedran."

"I just wrote down what I wanted to say to you and Mr. Rhade and that's what came out," Gem Tracy replied matter-of-factly, as if it was a normal occurrence.

Harper stared in disbelief, stopping in place to stare at the lieutenant. "Do you really expect me to believe that Gem?"

The lieutenant frowned in disappointment. "Why wouldn't you believe it?"

The engineer sighed before answering, "Because it makes you sound like a certain purple pixie I once knew."

Gem Tracy stood up with excitement. "Oh really? Purple is my favorite color. All of S.H.A.D.O.'s female operatives wear purple wigs while on Moonbase. I've applied to be stationed there but now it looks like it will be awhile before I go anywhere."

"You're kidding right?" Harper asked in surprise.

Gem sported a puzzled expression as she stood before the engineer. "Nope, I'm perfectly serious."

Harper laid down on the Maru's deck and fired up the nanowelder. "So where are you from originally?"

Gem made her way to the small kitchen, opened a cupboard above the counters, and pulled out a can labeled Sparky Cola. "Oh that's not important. It's just somewhere a fair distance from here. You have a lot of interesting things onboard here."

"Yeah we do, but please don't touch anything," Harper advised. "You know you even look a lot like the purple pixie I knew."

The lieutenant returned to Harper's side and sat down next to him. "Thank you, I'll take that as a compliment. It sounds like your Purple Pixie was a good friend."

"Yes she was. She's gold now. Golden Goddess, I call her," Harper stated as he began soldering some wires near the slipstream drive.

Gem popped open the Sparky Cola can and held it out for the engineer. "Really? What's her name?"

Harper studied the can for a moment before taking a swig of the cola. "She says her name is Trance Gemini."

The lieutenant leaned back against the bulkhead behind her. "I like that name."

"Doesn't it strike you odd that I just said I knew a gal who used to be purple and is now gold?" Harper quickly questioned.

The brunette gently shook her head. "Not really. You are from our future, so why shouldn't you also have a friend who changed color from purple to gold?"

"Yeah I am from the future, if what you and your people say is to be believed," Harper replied as he shut off his nanowelder.

Gem Tracy glanced at her wristwatch before asking, "Are you almost finished? It's almost time for me to take you back."

Harper pulled a medium length piece of wire from his pocket and put one end into a console to his left. "Yeah just gimme another couple minutes. Say I just remembered something. You said you had a mishap while making tea. Do you mind telling me what happened?"

"Oh that? It's not important really. I just knocked out the electricity on the whole block the first time I tried making tea," the lieutenant replied.

Harper looked over at the brunette with interest. "Really? How'd you manage that?"

Gem took a breath before she began explaining, "Well, I was using an electric burner on top of the stove to heat up the water in my tea kettle when suddenly the lights went out. I was told that I was living in an old flat so the wiring was outdated."

"Ah so when you turned on the burner on the stove it shorted out the electricity," the engineer guessed.

"Something like that."

The engineer paused for a few seconds before sliding the other end of the wire into the data port in his neck. His eyes briefly rolled into the back of his head before becoming fixed straight ahead.

Gem Tracy remained silent as she intently watched the engineer. After a several minutes of silence, the engineer blinked his eyes and reached for the wire in his port. He then pulled the wire out of the data port and then from the console. "Your tea-making incident sounds like something that happened to my purple friend. She tried making coffee one time and nearly blew up the Maru and me and Beka with it."

The lieutenant's mouth opened upon hearing the story. "Oh my, that must have been scary. I'm glad you made it through alive."

"Me too. You know, you even look like Trance, except for the skin color and the lack of pointy ears," the engineer commented as shoved the piece of wire back into his pocket.

"You really think I look like your friend?" Gem questioned seriously.

Harper studied the lieutenant and nodded his head. "Uh huh. And the fact that you know how to write Vedran makes me wonder if you're not really a sun avatar."

"Who me? A sun avatar?" the lieutenant asked in disbelief.

The engineer stood up as he replied, "Yeah, like Trance. Well are you?"

Lieutenant Tracy put a hand over the engineer's mouth. "Harper we have to leave now so please be quiet."

An hour after leaving the Maru, Harper and Lieutenant Tracy returned to S.H.A.D.O. HQ. The two eluded the security guards around grounds of Harlington-Straker Studios as Andromeda's engineer was returned to the detention room.

Rhade opened his eyes slightly wider when Harper entered the room favoring his left leg. "Harper what happened to your leg?"

"If you must know I tripped," the engineer begrudgingly informed.

The Nietzschean shook his head and wagged an index finger. "You should have watched where you were going."

"Gimme a break, it was hard to see in the dark Rhade," Harper snorted in response.

"I forgot, you can't see as well I can," Rhade replied.

Harper hobbled to his bunk, sat down, and began trying to examine his injury. "Yeah yeah so I'm not a genetically modified perfect specimen."

The former High Guard officer frowned as he watched Harper. "Come on, quit pouting. You should ask for one of Dr. Jackson's people to check out your leg."

"I'll be fine," Harper assured without much conviction. "I just need to rest my ankle for a bit."

The Nietzschean approached Harper and studied the younger man's injured leg. "You aren't doing me or yourself any favors by trying to tough it out Harper. If you won't ask somebody to look at your ankle I'll ask for you."

Andromeda's engineer rolled his eyes, looking up at the ceiling. "Okay fine I give up. I'll mention my little accident to the next person who comes in here."

Colonel Virginia Lake was walking around a 4ft high by 2ft wide machine when a short brunette man entered the control room. The blonde colonel turned around to face the young man. "Lieutenant Keane, good you're here. Run a diagnostic on the EDD and give me the results as soon as you're done," she ordered

The lieutenant stiffened as he stood in front of the colonel. "Yes Ma'am." Keane quickly went to work running a diagnostic on the machine, attaching a small box to the EDD.

Alec Freeman entered S.H.A.D.O. Control and greeted Colonel Lake with a warm smile. "Virginia, I was just going to take a break and get something to eat. Would you care to join me?"

"Not just now Alec, I'm working on the last minute adjustments on the EDD," Lake declined.

A brief look of disappointment flashed across Freeman's face before the amiable countenance returned. "How is it coming along? Do you expect to make the deadline?"

"Yes, we're just running a last diagnostic test before it's ready. We should have it up and running on time," the blonde informed.

Freeman ran a hand across the EDD remarking, "That's good to hear. You should be proud of what you and your engineering team have accomplished. We'll be able to detect the aliens even sooner with your little baby here. We could use a little positive news right about now."

Lake nodded her head in agreement. "How are our two guests doing?"

The middle-aged colonel waved his right hand about. "Oh they're fine. I just have to make a decision as to how long to keep them here."

"Are we still to consider them a threat?" Lake questioned as she kept an eye on Keane

"No, from what our scientists can determine Mr. Rhade and Mr. Harper are what they say they are. However I can't allow those two to just run around S.H.A.D.O.," Freeman explained.

Lake folded her arms across her chest. "Of course not Colonel. Has General Henderson made contact?"

Freeman's expression became serious "Yes he's due in tomorrow to see the EDD. He wants to be here in person to see the EDD."

"I wish we could get Rhade and Harper to talk and tell us what they know," Virginia remarked with frustration as she checked the setup of the diagnostic machine.

"So do I," Freeman agreed. "We did discover that Harper is an engineer and smarter than the wisecracking persona he puts forth. Be careful not to underestimate him."

Virginia arched an eyebrow in curiosity. "I'll bear that in mind. I imagine the General is not pleased with the progress in recovering the Commander and Colonel Foster."

Alec shoved his hands in his pockets and glanced over at Keane. The Lieutenant had attracted Freeman's attention by flipping a switch on the EDD. "Indeed he is not. Fortunately the EDD is providing a bit of a distraction for him."

"That's something at least," Lake remarked drolly, following the Colonel's gaze towards Keane.

A look of alarm flashed across Freeman's craggy face as he continued watching Keane and realized which switched the lieutenant had flipped. Alec took a step towards the Keane, shouting "Stop you fool!" In one swift motion, Freeman grabbed Lake and shoved her to the ground as he dived for the floor. Dust and debris fell on top of Lake and Freeman as they lay unconscious on the floor.


	14. Chapter 14

Colonel Virginia Lake slowly lifted her head off the floor and looked around the room. To her right was Colonel Freeman, still unconscious with a gash on his left hand. Lake slowly and carefully sat up, scooted over a few inches towards Freeman, and began a cursory examination. The colonel stirred and opened his eyes as Virginia rolled him onto his back.

"I'm glad you're alive Alec," the blonde remarked with relief.

Freeman blinked a few times before smiling up at Lake. "I'm glad you're alive as well. How did the EDD machine fare?"

Virginia turned to her left to see only charred wiring and melted metal where the EDD machine had been minutes earlier. "Not so good. It will take us some time to get it back up and running if that is even possible."

"What about our new arrival Harper? He's supposed to be an engineer. Suppose we see how good he really is?" Lake suggested.

Freeman appeared to contemplate the idea before rubbing his right temple of his head. "I'm leery of letting either of our guests have access to our technology."

Lake helped the colonel to his feet. "If their ship is any indication, Rhade and Harper are used to much more advanced and sophisticated equipment."

Alec walked in a small circle, taking in all of the damage. "Where is Lieutenant Keane?"

Virginia's eyebrows furrowed as she glanced around the room. "I don't know. I was unconscious as well. I only just regained consciousness when you did."

"This day just keeps getting better and better," Freeman grumbled. "I think we should get checked out by Jackson and his team."

Lake grimaced as she unconsciously felt her left ribcage. "Sound advice Alec."

A medical team rushed into S.H.A.D.O. in time to help Freeman and Lake to the medical facility.

"Did you hear that Harper?" Rhade questioned as he stood in the room that served as their quarters. The Nietzschean turned around to face Harper who had a blank look on his face. "What am I saying, of course not."

"What was I supposed to have heard?" Harper asked blandly.

"An explosion," the Nietzschean informed succinctly.

The engineer immediately perked up and stopped playing with a deck of cards. "I did feel a slight shake, like a minor earthquake. It almost makes me glad being stuck in here where we're safe."

Rhade leaned his back against the wall next to the door. "If you weren't so irritating when you're bored I might agree with you."

Harper shuffled the deck of cards in his hands. "You're just jealous because I beat you at Triad."

"I let you beat me. Triad is a boring game that requires little skill or strategy," the Nietzschean defended.

"Is that sour grapes I hear from you?" Harper quipped.

Rhade glared at the engineer "Whatever. I think this could be our chance to get out of here."

The engineer tossed the deck of cards aside onto the bed. "Get out? So where would we go? The Maru isn't in any shape to go anywhere yet. We gotta play along with these people, they hold all the cards."

A knock at the door signaled the arrival of Gem Tracy. The lieutenant appeared out of breath as she entered. "Oh good you guys aren't hurt."

"Yeah we're okay. I'm glad you're okay too. I thought people might have been hurt when I heard the explosion.." Rhade said as he stood in front of the lieutenant.

Gem cocked her head as she watched the Nietzschean. "You heard the explosion? Dr. Jackson said you had good hearing Mr. Rhade."

Harper remained where he was, keeping as much weight off of his leg as possible. "Can you tell us what happened?"

The lieutenant had a worried expression. "One of the machines just exploded."

"Was anybody injured?" Rhade was quick to ask.

"Not that we know of. Colonel Freeman and Colonel Lake were knocked about a bit but were able to get to our medical facility on their own," Tracy informed. "There's no sign of Lieutenant Keane. A search team is looking for him."

Both Rhade and Harper had concerned looks on their faces. "How bad was the damage?"

"The word is that the damage wasn't serious. Mostly a lot of smoke and stuff. The EDD is pretty badly damage however," the lieutenant informed them with concern in her voice.

Rhade frowned on hearing the information. "That doesn't sound good. What is an EDD anyway?"

Lieutenant Tracy hesitated before answering, "I shouldn't be telling you this, but it's a machine that's rather important to S.H.A.D.O. and we really need to get it repaired as soon as possible."

Harper had a thoughtful expression on his face. "That sounds like a job for a genius like me. "Look, you've been nice and all, and we can't really complain too much about our treatment here, but we really should be trying to get back to our own time. Maybe we can offer a trade in return for our release."

"What kind of trade?" Gem inquired with interest.

"I've got technological knowledge that you might find helpful in getting your precious machine up and running," Harper announced. "So what do you say?"

The lieutenant didn't hesitate in answering, "I'll bring your proposal to Colonel Freeman. "I can't promise anything but I will do my best."

Rhade nodded his head. "We understand."

"I should be getting to Medical to begin my shift," the lieutenant remarked as she glanced at her wristwatch.

Harper flashed an easy grin. "Okay thanks Trance."

Gem Tracy shot a confused look at the engineer before recovering. "I'm Lieutenant Gem Tracy, but you can call me Gem."

Rhade and Harper shrugged their shoulders in unison as the lieutenant left the room.

Fifteen minutes after Gem left Harper and Rhade, four security personnel arrived and instructed the two men to come out into the hall.

Rhade and Harper were escorted down a hallway by the four security personnel. Harper leaned on Rhade as the engineer favored his injured leg. The Nietzschean ignored the security guards while Harper did his best to irritate the guards. The engineer made faces at the security men as he limped along. When that got no reaction Harper began a nonstop monologue about his escapades on El Dorado Drift.

After receiving a warning look from Rhade, the engineer ended his rambling. "Looks like we're popular now," Harper muttered as Rhade helped him walk down one of the hallways inside S.H.A.D.O. headquarters.

The Nietzschean cast an annoyed glance down at the shorter man. "We'll see."

A few minutes of walking brought Harper and Rhade to the Control Room. Freeman and Lake greeted the two Andromeda crewmembers.

"Mr. Harper I understand that you are an engineer," Alec stated as he stood next to the EDD.

Rahde helped Harper hobble over to the machine. Harper gave a cursory glance at the machine. "Yeah I'm the best."

Lake walked up next to the engineer and gestured towards the EDD. "What can you tell us about this machine?"

Harper barely moved a muscle before replying, "I can tell you that machine has seen better days."

"Do you think you could repair it?" Virginia questioned patiently.

The engineer let out a snort. "If I can't nobody can."

Colonel Freeman frowned in mild frustration. "How long do you estimate it would take to finish the repairs if you were to start work on the EDD Mr. Harper?"

"It will be tricky, a lot of this ancient technology is pretty delicate and I'm not even sure it can be fixed yet, but I'd say no more than half an hour at most," Harper informed before a sudden appearance of realization flashed across his features. "Wait you're offering to let me near your top secret machine?"

Lake cast a knowing glance over at Freeman. "Would you like a chance to fix our EDD?"

The engineer's eyes opened wide as he stammered, "Uh yeah sure, but aren't you worried I'll sabotage it or try to escape?"

"You will be under constant supervision by Colonel Lake and her team. Mr. Rhade here will be insurance against you trying anything untoward," Alec warned. "Besides, it appears as if you have acquired an injury to your leg which would slow you down if you attempted to escape."

A worried look crossed Harper's face. "Hey come on you don't need to threaten to hurt Rhade to get me to fix this machine. I like an engineering challenge. Also, you're right about my injury. I wouldn't be able to get far very fast. But I want you to do something for me in return for fixing your EDD machine."

The middle-aged colonel arched an eyebrow in interest. "What is it you want in return?"

"Our freedom. I fix your machine and you let me fix the Maru. Then Rhade and I leave here and we're out of your hair," the engineer offered.

Colonel Lake frowned at the engineer. "It's not that simple Mr. Harper."

"Sure it is. If you need to get permission for your superiors then by all means contact them. We'll be happy to discuss the situation," Harper suggested as he glanced over at Rhade. The Nietzschean's eyes narrowed in response.

"General Henderson will be here shortly so I imagine you'll get your chance to state your terms," Alec remarked.

"Good. Your EDD thingy will have to wait until then," the engineer replied as he patted the damaged machine.

Rhade sighed at the antics of his crewmate. "What is an EDD anyway?"

Virginia's eyes opened wider in enthusiasm. "EDD is an acronym for early defense devise. Commander Straker came up with the name."

"So you just call it EeeDeeDee? If I were naming the thing, I'd call it Edd," Harper commented. When he saw several sets of eyes glaring at him the engineer immediately defended his suggestion. "What? You guys call your outfit S.H.A.D.O. don't you?"

"We'll take your suggestion under consideration Mr. Harper." Freeman announced politely.

"Sure ya will," Harper whined sarcastically. "Whenever Dylan says that he never acts on my suggestions. He just says that to humor me."

"Has anybody told you that you can be rather annoying Mr. Harper?" Colonel Lake asked lightheartedly.

The engineer nodded his head with enthusiasm. "Yup that's part of my charm. You see if I'm annoying enough you'll let me go."

Virginia Lake covered up a smirk with the palm of her right hand. "I'm afraid you'll have to do better in this instance."

"I'll remember that," Harper acknowledged.

Freeman's expression turned serious as he questioned, "If you fixed your ship would you be able to get to your own time?"

Harper looked up at the ceiling, as if mulling over the possibility. "I'm not sure. My guess is the slipstream drive was knocked outta whack, causing a rift in time."

"This slipstream drive of yours sounds pretty powerful to alter time in such a manner," Lake remarked casually.

Harper pointed a finger at the blonde colonel. "I'll give you a little tip ma'am, a slipstream drive is designed to alter time. That's how we are able to travel at faster than light speed and why we use slipstream. It's a lot quicker than the old fashioned rockets you guys use."

Colonel Lake kept her composure at the lack of respect from the engineer from the future. "Perhaps you would care to provide some upgrades to our current technology Mr. Harper?"

"Maybe I can do that for you, but it's gonna cost ya extra," Harper replied, sounding as if he relished bargaining.

Rhade let out a low growl, getting Harper's attention. "We're not here to bargain and give Earth our technology."

Freeman put his right hand the Nietzschean's shoulder. "Don't be too hard on your friend. Cooperating with us is your only way back to your time Mr. Rhade."

The Nietzschean pulled a face as he replied, "So you say Colonel Freeman."

"Colonel Freeman, Colonel Lake, we need to talk," a portly middle-aged man bellowed as he entered Control.

Both S.H.A.D.O. colonels whirled around to face the new arrival. Freeman stepped forward to greet the visitor. "General Henderson, we weren't expecting you until tomorrow."

General Henderson, dressed in brown slacks, a yellow shirt and brown sweater, eyed Harper and Rhade with suspicion. "Colonel Freeman, who are these two men?"

Both Freeman and Lake shifted uncomfortably under the scrutiny of the general. "These are the two men who say they are from the future," Freeman informed.

"Why aren't they confined to a cell?" Henderson demanded.

Lake stepped in between the Andromeda crewmembers stating, "We are in need of help with the EDD. Mr. Harper is an engineer so we wanted to test his knowledge," she explained.

"That's taking an unacceptable risk," the general replied as he walked up to Harper. Henderson stared at the engineer's data port. "So this is the one with the metal in his neck."

Harper flashed a cocky grin at the older man. "Yup I'm Seamus Zelazny Harper with the dataport."

The general scowled at the younger man. "You are an insolent young man aren't you?"

The engineer shrugged his shoulders and opened his mouth to make a remark, but a warning look from Rhade made him stop

General Henderson turned to his subordinates and motioned towards Harper. "I read the reports on these two men. There was no mention of any testing on the metal disk in this man's neck."

"Dr. Jackson has examined the dataport, "Freeman quickly informed. "His assessment is in the reports sent to you General. The devise is not just embedded in Mr. Harper's neck but is somehow connected to his brain so Dr. Jackson determined that it would be too risky to Mr. Harper to probe the datataport further than what was done."

"Yes I read the doctor's report," Henderson retorted, dismissing the colonel's explanation. "These two men have been treated with kid gloves. Two of S.H.A.D.O.'s top men are missing so it's time to take the gloves off."

A low growl came from Rhade's direction. The S.H.A.D.O. personnel appeared not to notice. Harper stole a quick glance in the Nietzschean's direction and nearly imperceptibly raised an eyebrow in response.

Virginia Lake took a deep breath before confronting the general. "General Henderson, I'm sure you are aware that any tampering with Mr. Harper's dataport could have serious consequences for him. With our EDD damaged Mr. Harper might be of some use to use, but only if he's alive and healthy."

"This man could also sabotage S.H.A.D.O. headquarters while he's at it," Henderson countered with passion. "Have a security team take Mr. Harper to one of the examination rooms. I'll tell Jackson to get a medical team ready."

Harper's face became pale before he unconsciously stumbled backwards. "Hey don't touch the data port! Freeman here is right, it's not healthy for me to have people going around messing with my dataport."

With lighting speed, Rhade grabbed Henderson and held the general in a half-nelson. A split second later Colonel Lake was holding a pistol pointed at Harper. The Nietzschean remained calm, fixing a steely-eyed gaze on the blonde colonel.

"It appears as if we have what the Americans call a 'Mexican Standoff'," Virginia announced in a steady tone.

Henderson sweated while the situation remained tense until Rhade slowly eased his grip on the retired American general. Colonel Lake lowered her gun, causing Harper to exhale a long breath.

Henderson immediately stepped away from Rhade, ending up standing next to Freeman. The General's face had gone from white to beet red. "That was a foolish move Mr. Rhade. I want this man placed under solitary confinement," he ordered, gesturing towards the Nietzschean."

Two security guards armed with rifles who had been standing guard outside S.H.A.D.O. Control promptly entered the room and rushed up to the Nietzschean. Rhade scowled at the guards but made no effort to attack them.

"Look General, we've behaved ourselves up 'til now so how about cutting us some slack?" Harper piped up. "We don't mean you or your people any harm. I'm even willing to help you get your machine up and running sooner than you ever thought possible."

"Why should I trust you?" Henderson demanded gruffly. You could be working with the aliens or at the very least you could be under their influence."

Harper quickly answered, "You've given us all kinds of psychological and physical tests. If you don't believe the results of those tests or Doctor Jackson then you're not the kind of leader these people deserve. These people deserve a leader who trusts their judgment and the information they provide."

"Well put Mr. Harper," Alec enthusiastically praised, earning a stern look from Henderson in response.

The engineer smirked before quickly turning serious. "Thanks."

"He has his moments," Rhade quipped.

Virginia put her pistol back in holster hidden at the small of her back. "General if I may, these men are no use to us dead."

Henderson was silent for a few seconds before letting out a sigh. "You raise a valid point Colonel Lake. Very well, get Mr. Harper started on working on the EDD."

"Good choice General. Always listen to a pretty lady with a gun I say," the engineer replied with a nervous crack in his voice. "You won't regret it, I promise."

"See that I don't," Henderson bellowed. "

"General Henderson," Lake interrupted. "Mr. Harper has injured his leg. He should have it examined."

Henderson sighed in frustration as he glanced over at Andromeda's engineer. "Very well. Take this man to Medical and have any injuries tended to."

Virginia Lake helped her fellow engineer out of the command center and onto one of the S.H.A.D.O. motorized carts in the hallway.


	15. Chapter 15

Beka Valentine walked by the Mess Hall and poked her head inside. "Rommie, would you mind helping me with a few repairs on the Maru?"

The blond boy looked up from his bowl of fruit and the color drained from his face, when he saw the captain. Straker put a reassuring hand on the child's small shoulders. "It's okay she won't hurt you," the commander soothed.

The blonde captain's features softened as she watched the young boy hug Straker. "Sorry kiddo, I didn't mean to scare you. Rommie, I'll meet you on the Maru," Beka informed before turning to leave.

"No stay. He'll be all right," Straker insisted.

"You sound pretty confident," Beka remarked as she slowly walked towards where Straker and the boy were seated at a table.

Straker tousled the blond child's hair. "I guess I do."

"This one seems to have taken to you. Have you managed to get his name?" Beka questioned as she stood in front of the commander.

Straker shook his head. "No, he hasn't spoken a word yet. We'll just use the name Reverend Storm gave him."

Beka's face brightened with interest. "What name did the reverend give the kid?"

"He named the child Blue for his blue eyes," Rommie offered.

The captain leaned over and smiled at the boy who stared back. "He does have very blue eyes. He looks remarkably like you, not that I'm implying anything."

The commander glanced down at the child before replying, "There is a resemblance. That might be why he has begun to trust me."

"You may be on to something Colonel Straker," Rommie agreed.

"I wonder if he's a descendant of yours Mr. Straker," Beka pondered. "Trance could do a genetic test to find out for sure. If you'd like I could ask Dylan to give Trance permission to run the test."

Straker glanced over at Blue and back at the executive officer, keeping his expression unreadable. "No thank you, Captain Valentine."

Beka and Rommie watched as Straker gestured with his right hand, prompting Blue to finish eating the fruit. "Funny I didn't picture you as the type who was comfortable around children, making small talk, getting them to eat, and such," Beka remarked.

Straker maintained his impassive expression, but his eyes looked moist. "I had a son about this boy's age so I learned a few things about handling children."

The executive officer's mouth opened and her eyes widened. "Oh I didn't know."

"Captain Hunt managed to drag it out of me," Straker dryly retorted.

"Sorry I missed that conversation. You said you _had_ a son. May I ask what happened?" Beka pressed.

"My son died shortly after being hit by a car," the commander informed without emotion in his voice.

Beka diverted her gaze from Straker and looked at Blue. "I'm sorry. I never was good around kids. It's not that I don't like them, but I just don't know how to relate to them."

Straker poured some juice into a red plastic cup on the table next to Blue. "Just be yourself, don't talk down to children, and don't raise a hand in anger."

"I guess I can handle that. I'm just not good with all the touchy feely stuff," the blonde captain admitted.

The S.H.A.D.O. commander walked behind Blue and stood next to Beka. "You're not alone. To tell you the truth I'm not great in the touchy feely department either, but if I can learn I'm sure you can."

"Your wife must be worried about you, not knowing where you are," Valentine remarked nonchalantly.

Straker's pursed his lips and his jaw tensed. "I'm not married… anymore."

The executive officer took a deep breath, slowly letting it out. "Oh I should have known better than to assume anything. I apologize."

"Apology accepted," Straker replied succinctly.

Beka bit at her lower lip before asking, "Would you mind if I asked a personal question?"

"Haven't you asked enough personal questions of me for now?" Straker snapped,

The executive officer took a deep breath before pressing on. "Look I'm not trying to be nosy. I get uncomfortable with people asking me personal questions too, but I'm trying to make conversation."

Straker's features softened. "Okay, so how about asking a different question?"

Beka offered a slight smile to the commander. "Fair enough. What's it like making, what do you call it, movies?"

"Hectic at times and frustrating at other times," Straker nonchalantly.

Valentine cautiously sat own in a chair at a table next to the table where Blue was seated. The boy watched Beka carefully but he relaxed after a few moments and went back to eating his meal. "Were you famous for making movies in your time," the executive officer questioned.

"Yeah I made the news more than once," the commander informed. "Captain Valentine, would you mind if I asked you where you're from?"

"The Eureka Maru," Beka answered as she watched Blue finish off the last bit of the fruit in the bowl before him.

The commander gave Beka a puzzled look. "That's your ship isn't it? I meant what planet?"

The executive officer nodded her head. "I was born and raised on the Eureka Maru. I never cared for planets."

Straker sat down in a chair next to Blue. "Oh I see. I suppose there is something to be said for living in space rather than a planet. At least there isn't any pollution and one doesn't have to worry about the elements."

"Exactly. You sound like you've been in space before," Beka commented.

The commander grabbed the bowl that Blue had emptied, took it to the sink and began washing the bowl. "I was a military pilot. I always enjoyed flying."

Beka's eyebrows raised slightly in response. "So why did you quit to become a movie studio executive?"

"I got shot down which put me in a hospital for some time. I wasn't fit to fly jets after that," Straker explained as he grabbed a towel hanging above the counter and began drying off the bowl.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what I'd do if I suddenly wasn't able to fly a ship. Even if it wasn't the Maru, I'd still have to be flying a ship somewhere," the executive officer replied as she leaned back in her chair.

Rommie leaned over Blue's shoulder and picked up the boy's plate and silverware and put them in the sink. The avatar returned to Blue's side, avoiding touching the still skittish youth. "Blue, it's time for you to return to Reverend Storm now. Please come with me."

Straker sat down at the table across from Beka. "It did take some time getting used to being grounded. It's really not so bad. At least with planets you have solid earth under your feet. You can find supplies somewhere without having to rely on finding a planet to stock up."

"Still I'll take living in space any day," Beka announced firmly.

The commander reached a hand up and adjusted the translator onto his ear. "These translators work pretty well. Your Seamus Harper is pretty good."

"He's the best engineer I've ever seen," Valentine praised. "But I'll deny I ever said anything nice about that pipsqueak if you ever mention it to him," Beka quickly warned.

Straker briefly smiled before his expression immediately became solemn. "If he's back in our time then his knowledge would be valuable."

Beka immediately caught on to the implication. "Do you think he's in any danger?"

The commander took a deep breath before answering, "It depends on whether anybody finds out about his ability and knowledge. If he were to fall into the wrong hands it could create serious problems."

"Rhade's with Harper so at least he'll have somebody he can trust to cover his back," Beka remarked with a hint of concern in her voice.

Straker rubbed his chin and sighed. "Yes well, it's not certain that anybody knows they're from the future, although they might wonder after seeing Rhade."

"That's right, there aren't any Nietzscheans around in your time," with a look of comprehension on her face.

The commander stood up and smiled politely at the blonde pilot. "I should be leaving. Captain Hunt wanted to meet with Paul and me. He says he has a plan to get us back to our time."

Beka nodded as she stood up. "With the help of some Perseids from what I understand."

"Do they look like bugs?" Straker asked with mock concern.

"No, they're nothing like the Than. They look human but with grayish skin and long chins," the executive officer explained.

Straker paused shortly and appeared to take in the information "Interesting. Do you think they'll be of any help?"

Beka followed the commander into the corridor stating, "The Perseids are scientists so it's worth a shot. They're probably your best chance of returning to your own time, outside of Harper."

"Then I'm anxious to meet the Perseids," Straker replied.

Beka stopped in the corridor and gestured behind her. "I should get to the Maru.. Rommie's liable to be there soon."

The commander bowed his head slightly. "One mustn't keep an avatar waiting."

As she stood at the door, Beka turned around to face Straker. "You know Mr. Straker; you are making it very difficult for me to not like you.

The commander's eyes narrowed as he scowled at Beka. "Really? Usually most people find it rather easy not to like me. It comes with the job."

"I guess we have that in common," Beka confided. "I don't like letting people get too close to me, so I usually I end up be hard nosed which made people dislike me. But that's okay by me because, like you say, it comes with the job."

Straker stood near the doorway next to Beka and studied the executive officer. "A psychologist would say you keep an emotional distance to avoid being hurt emotionally."

"So you hang out with psychologists do you Mr. Straker?" Beka asked good-naturedly.

The commander pressed his lips together, keeping his features neutral. "I've spoken to psychologists while doing research for movies my studio has made."

Beka smiled at the commander "I'd like to hear about the movies your studio made."

"To be perfectly honest, Harlington-Straker Studios makes less than stellar movies," the S.H.A.D.O. leader confessed. "Still, it would be my pleasure to regale you with some movie industry stories. I plan on eating here later on so, if you're not busy we can continue this conversation then."

The executive officer pursed her lips together as she studied Straker. "Okay but don't get the idea that this meeting we've set up could anyway be construed as a date."

Straker faintly nodded his head. "Agreed."

While Straker was walking down one of Andromeda's corridors toward Dylan Hunt's office Holo Rommie popped up in front of him. By now, Straker had become accustomed to the hologram showing up unexpectedly so the commander didn't react.

"Colonel Straker, I have an update regarding the boy called Blue," Holo-Rommie informed. "Would you care to hear the information while you walk along my corridors?" The S.H.A.D.O. commander lightly shrugged his shoulders, indicating for Holo-Rommie to continue. "We compared the boy's DNA to that in the records where the Wayist Ship found him. As expected, my examination of the records on file showed that Blue had no relations from the planet."

Straker studied the hologram thoughtfully as he continued walking. "Yes, if slavery is rampant in your time then Blue could well have been taken from any number of planets in any number of galaxies and transported to the planet where he was found."

The hologram's appearance became solemn. "I am attempting to locate relatives of all the children onboard the Wayist ship."

A puzzled expressed flashed across Straker's placid face. "I would have thought that would have been done as soon as the children were picked up by Reverend Storm and his people."

"Reverend Storm did attempt to locate the children's families; however, Wayist ships do not have access to as many databases as I do," Holo Rommie proclaimed with a hint of pride in her abilities.

An appreciative smile crept across the commander's face. "Being a warship has its advantages."

"Indeed it does," the hologram concurred. "I have uncovered some more information on Blue. His home was on a slave planet and his parents are deceased."

"Thank you Andromeda," Straker replied, addressing the hologram in the same manner as Hunt had previously. "Does your captain approve of you spending time and resources on obtaining information on the boy?"

The hologram studied Straker briefly before answering, "My captain gave me permission to use my resources to locate any living relatives of the children in Reverend Storm's care. It Captain Hunt's opinion that locating the children's families is part of our mission."

Straker's expression became cool. "As a captain that's his prerogative."

Holo Rommie arched a dark eyebrow in curiosity. "If you were my captain I assume that you would not have permitted me to attempt to locate the children's relatives."

A slight nod of Straker's blond head indicated that the hologram was correct. "That would not be an appropriate use of military resources."

"My captain would disagree," Holo Rommie coolly replied as she followed the commander as he continued up a corridor.

"What about you Andromeda? What would you have done if you were in command?" Straker questioned.

Holo Rommie remained dispassionate as she followed Straker. "I am not in position to make the decision so it is a waste of time to consider hypothetical scenarios." With that, Holo Rommie fizzled out of existence. Straker arched an eyebrow as he stared at the empty space where the hologram had once been.


	16. Chapter 16

-1Colonel Virginia Lake stood behind Seamus Harper and peered over his shoulder as the engineer examined the E.D.D. machine. "Well, what's the verdict Mr. Harper?" the colonel eventually asked.

Without stopping his examination of the machine, Harper spoke up. "Not good Colonel, ma'am. This baby's worse off than I first thought. It'll be a miracle if I can get it up and running again. Fortunately for you, I am a miracle worker."

Virginia frowned as she studied the E.D.D. and carefully touched some of the exposed wiring. "Then it is worth the effort to attempt to repair the E.D.D. in your opinion?"

"Yeah an antique like this shouldn't be left in this shape," Andromeda's engineer remarked with nostalgia in his voice. "It will be challenge to put Edd back together again."

The colonel ha a sympathetic look. "You like calling it Edd don't you? I may have to mention to Commander Straker that we call it Edd from now on."

"Edd just seems to roll off the tongue easier. I'm just used to sentient machines that have human names so it just seemed natural to call him Edd," Harper explained. "So would you care to watch a genius at work?"

Lake chuckled softly. "Of course. Do have all the tools here that you need?"

Harper pause a moment as if mulling over the question. "I could use a couple of things from the Maru, if you'd let me."

The colonel let go of the wiring and straitened up. "If you tell me what you need I'll have one of my people get it for you," she offered.

"Thanks but Beka would rip my arms off if I let any stranger onboard," the engineer declined. "It's against regulations to let any unauthorized personnel onboard the Maru."

Virginia folded her arms across her chest as she studied Harper. "I can certainly understand the need for regulations. This Beka is really protective of her ship I gather."

"Oh yeah in spades. It belonged to her father so it has a lot of sentimental value," Andromeda's engineer informed as he collected the small assortment of tools strewn out on the floor.

A look of understanding crossed the colonel's features. "Her sentimentality is endearing, if impractical."

Harper dismissed the colonel's remarks with a wave of his left hand. "Well it's her ship so she's entitled to be sentimental" There was a moment when the two engineers were quiet before Harper broke the silence. Lieutenant Tracy says you're an engineer."

"Yes I am. I must confess an ulterior motive for letting you work on Edd," Lake admitted.

The engineer looked at Virginia with a quizzical expression. "What's that Colonel?"

"To see how good of an engineer you really are. Without sounding immodest I'm a rather good engineer myself and I'm anxious to see how you compare against me," Lake explained.

"I don't think you're immodest Colonel," Harper announced. "I'm looking forward to showing you and your cohorts what I can do."

The colonel smiled broadly, as she led Harper out of the room. "It appears that we have something in common then Mr. Harper."

"Yeah, and we wouldn't be as good as we are if we didn't want to be the best," Andromeda's engineer conceded as the two walked along the hallway.

As they turned a corner, Virginia Lake stopped and studied the engineer. "Mr. Harper on the surface you may appear to be shallow and boorish, but you are quite deep underneath."

"Thanks Boss," Harper quickly replied.

The colonel's forehead creased as looked at Harper. "Boss is a rather odd title for you to use when referring to me."

A concerned looked crossed the engineer's face. "Oh I'm sorry ma'am I got carried away. Boss is what I call Beka and you remind me a lot of her."

Lake's expression became solemn. "Dr. Jackson says you told him that in your time Earth is not a pleasant place and that the Nietzscheans rule over Earth with an iron fist," she remarked, sounding almost casual.

"That's putting it mildly. In my time Earth is a cesspool," Harper colorfully elaborated as he took one last walk around the E.D.D.

Virginia Lake watched the fellow engineer intently. "So why are you friends with Rhade if he's a Nietzschean?"

Harper stopped and stared at the colonel as if she had just grown horns and a tail. "Because he's from a different pride."

"That makes him different?" Lake responded with slight confusion in her voice.

Andromeda's engineer became pensive before answering, "Yeah it does. I guess."

"Forgive me but you don't sound too certain," the blonde colonel pointed out.

Andromeda's engineer shoved a wrench into one of the pockets of his cargo pants. "Well I've most of my life under the boots of the Ubers so it's a bit hard to get rid of my naturally ingrained hatred of them."

Colonel Lake put a sympathetic hand on Harper's left shoulder "That is certainly understandable."

"If you don't mind my asking Colonel Lake, what caused the damage to Edd?" Harper questioned, changing the subject.

"We believe it was sabotage done by one of our own," the colonel explained wearily.

Harper knelt back down in front of the E.D.D. and resumed repairing the machine. "Oh that's tough having a traitor in your ranks. Not that it's much consolation, but I know how that feels."

Virginia watched as the engineer put on a welding mask and fired up a soldering iron. "I don't blame Lieutenant Keane. He must have been under the influence of the aliens. It's one of the aliens' favorite ways to demoralize and destroy S.H.A.D.O."

"Your aliens sound similar to ole Red Eyes." Harper remarked, his voiced muffled by the mask as he turned off the soldering iron.

Lake's handed Harper a white towel which he used to wipe the sweat from his hands. "Who or what is Red Eyes? The colonel asked.

The engineer pulled the mask from his head and quickly looked over his work. "Red Eyes is what I call The Spirit of the Abyss. What he is I don't know except that he put people under his control and make them do what he wants. The good thing is if you can find out if a person is a minion of the Abyss by asking a simple question."

"Really? What question is that?" Lake calmly asked.

Harper paused from his work and turned towards the blonde. "What are the

10 radical isotopes?"

Virginia arched an eyebrow as took a seat on the floor next to Harper. "That's an odd question. How does asking that question give the person away as being under the influence of the Abyss?"

"Because a lackey of Red Eyes can't help but answer the question.," the engineer answered, with importance.

"You mean to say that if a person is under the influence of this Spirit of the Abyss, no matter how hard he might try not to he has to answer the question?" Colonel Lake pressed.

Harper gave a slight nod of his head as he continued with his repairs. "Yup, for some reason Red Eyes has a virus in his little influence program.

Lake cast a puzzled look at the spiky-haired man next to her. "

"That is very interesting Mr. Harper. Thank you for sharing your knowledge."

"Any time Ma'am," Andromeda's engineer offered with a broad grin.

"What is this man doing working on the E.D.D.?" General Henderson bellowed as entered the room and advanced on Colonel Lake.

Virginia maintained her composure as she took a deep breath. "General Henderson, Mr. Harper is repairing the E.D.D. He's already progressed farther than one of S.H.A.D.O.'s engineering teams could have in the short amount of time he's been working."

A scowl crossed Henderson's jowly face as he studied Andromeda's engineer still busy with repairs. "Is that so Colonel Lake? The way he's got his tools strewn about on the floor I would think he has trouble figuring out what a wrench looks like."

Harper glanced over at the general but quickly returned his attention his work. "General sir, with all do respect, keeping me locked up in a room for days, weeks, even months on end until you figure out what to do with me and Rhade isn't a smart idea. You see I'm easily bored and a bored Seamus Harper is a dangerous thing."

"Is that so?" Henderson shot back with disdain as he edged towards the engineer.

Harper stood up reached his arms up towards the ceiling, stretching his muscles. "Yeah, and I'll tell you another thing, I'm actually enjoying tinkering with this antique earth machine of yours, if it really is from earth, and I wouldn't damage an ancient antique piece of machinery. So, as much I understand your paranoia you would be spending your time better by be paranoid about whoever destroyed this machine. If it's sabotage then Rhade and I are probably the only ones you can trust."

"That was long winded speech Mr. Harper. Are you finished now?" the general asked as he continued to glare at the engineer. "

"Yeah I'm finished talking, and finished with Edd here," Harper informed as he gestured toward the machine.

General Henderson looked skeptically at the E.D.D. and back at Harper. "Impossible. You couldn't have repaired the E.D.D. so quickly."

Harper puffed out his chest as he stood in front of the general. "I'm a genius so doing the impossible is my specialty."

Henderson let out a huff of indignation. "You certainly seem to have a high opinion of yourself."

"I only speak the truth General," the engineer shot back.

The general stepped around Harper and began circling the E.D.D. "The machine looks repaired but I need proof."

Virginia Lake moved towards the machine, placing herself between the two men. "I will turn it on and we shall see."

Harper took a step back to allow the colonel room to turn on the E.D.D. as Alec Freeman entered the room. Freeman stopped suddenly with a mildly surprised look on his face as he stared at the E.D.D. Colonel Lake immediately removed her hand from the button that started up the machine.

"Looks like I arrived just in time," Alec remarked as his eyes darted from Lake the machine next to her.

"Hello Alec. Mr. Harper got the E.D.D. running in record time," Lake greeted.

Andromeda's engineer shifted uncomfortable under the scrutiny of three sets of eyes suddenly staring at him. "Hey it was nothing any genius couldn't do. I really haven't totally fixed Edd here though, but he's good enough to give you a heads up when any intruders come knocking."

A concerned look crossed Freeman's weather-beaten face. "I hope you're right in your assessment Mr. Harper or we're liable to have a large problem on our hands."

"Hey don't worry I fixed Edd enough to do the job he was designed to do and even took the liberty of making a few Harper style improvements," the engineer quickly assured. "Go ahead and turn the baby on Colonel Lake."

Virginia reached forward and pressed a small round button, sending the E.D.D. rumbling to life. The security guards stationed at the door leaned to the side, craning their necks to get a better look at the E.D.D., while Harper looked like an expectant father as the machine warmed up.

The lights on the E.D.D. blinked as the steady hum emanated from Edd, drawing a broad grin from Harper. "Okay he's on, now and you'll find him a bit quieter and quicker to warm up then before."

"I have to admit the E.D.D. appears to be running," General Henderson reluctantly grumbled.

Harper grinned like a proud father. "There's still some more work to do on Edd but it's mostly fine tuning it and making repairing the cosmetic damage the explosion caused. I'll right on it once you all have finished admiring my handiwork."

"Colonel Straker, Squadron Leader Foster, thank you for coming," Dylan greeted as the two S.H.A.D.O. officers stood in the doorway to the captain's quarters.

Paul Foster's head jerked up at the mention of his former rank in the RAF. The young test pilot quickly recovered and the hint of surprise left from his expression. "Rommie said you may have a way to get us both back to 1982."

Dylan Hunt escorted the two earth humans into the briefing room adjacent to his quarters "Yes, if all goes well you'll be back in your own time," the captain answered took a seat his briefing table.

Straker and Foster had respectfully waited for Hunt to sit down before following suit. Foster sat casually in one of the plastic chairs at the briefing table. "These Perseids must be pretty good then,"

The High Guard captain pressed a button on a console in front of him, causing a hologram of a gray-skinned man to appear over the table. "I've seen the Perseids at work and they are very capable. Time travel is one of their favorite topics so you're in luck."

"Our case should prove quite intriguing to them I would imagine," Straker commented with customary grimness.

"Rekheeb, the lead scientist, is most anxious and is already going through his notes," Dylan informed with optimism.

Foster folded his arms across his chest, appearing dubious. "He has notes on time travel?"

Dylan nodded his head. "He and another Perseid named Hohne worked on a tesseract machine with Harper a couple years ago," the captain said as he gestured towards the hologram. "That Gentlemen, is Rekheeb."

Andromeda's hologram politely interrupted. "Pardon me Captain, but it was closer to 3 years ago."

Dylan slightly bowed his head in acknowledgement of the hologram. "I stand corrected. Thank you Andromeda."

"What exactly is a tesseract machine?" Paul Foster eagerly questioned, his eyes bright with interest.

"Simply put it's a time machine," the High Guard captain answered.

Straker leaned forward with an intense look. "How far along have they gotten with this tesseract machine?"

Dylan drew in a breath before answering, "They got the tesseract working but it caused some repercussions that were unacceptable so it can't be used."

Foster's blue eyes narrowed as he addressed the captain. "Forgive me Captain Hunt but if the tesseract machine worked and can't be used then how do the Perseid scientists intend to get us back to 1982?"

"They'll try to come up with another way," Hunt assured. "Rekheeb and his team already have a good head start in the time travel department."

"Harper is probably working on the problem as well," Holo Andromeda added from her spot standing next to her captain.

Straker placed his hands under his chin, striking a thoughtful pose. "If he's able. We don't know in what condition he and Rhade are in."

The edges of Holo Andromeda's mouth turned downward ever so slightly. "Quite true Colonel."

Foster leaned back against his chair and sighed. "When are the Perseids arriving Captain Hunt?"

"As soon as we get to the Caspian system, about two slip jumps from here," Dylan informed.

The S.H.A.D.O. commander rested his elbows on the briefing table. "What about the Drago-Kazov? We haven't seen them yet, but they must know about the Wayist ship."

"The Drago-Kazov know about us and they're out there and no doubt have set a trap for us, which is why I've been busy planning a way to get us out of here as soon as possible."

Straker's lips pursed together before he probed for additional information. "Captain Hunt I'm curious as to why you are doing all of this. You are putting yourself in the middle of a conflict between two factions and to top it off you go into the middle of Drago-Kazov territory to do it."

The friendly look had vanished from Hunt's features. "Somebody has to help these people and we got the call."

"With all do respect Captain, you'd be hard pressed to fend off the people that are after the rebels let alone the Drago-Kazov pride," the commander persisted.

"I'm aware of that but I have a few aces up my sleeve," Dylan informed with a fair amount of cockiness.

Foster frowned at the captain, looking unimpressed. "I imagine your opponents will have some tricks of their own as well."

"You're not changing my mind Colonel," Hunt quickly responded.

Straker shrugged his shoulders replying, "That's your prerogative Captain Hunt. Just keep in mind that the children's lives are at risk as well."

Dylan leaned towards the commander. "I'm aware of that Colonel Straker. It's been my experience that an outsider's perspective might be helpful. I'd be pleased to get your input on our battle plans. You can also meet Marifel and the rest of the Talaxians."

"I'd like that Captain. Thank you," the commander replied nonchalantly.

Paul Foster had a mischievous gleam in his eyes. "I should warn you Captain Hunt that Mr. Straker here won't be shy about giving his _perspective."_

"That's what I'm counting on that Squadron Leader Foster," Dylan countered with a smirk on his face.

Straker turned to Foster and grimaced. "We've been set up Paul."

The brunette colonel nodded his head in agreement. "It doesn't sound like you to let yourself be conned."

"The question is; who is conning whom?" Straker questioned with a smirk on his face.

"That's not nice Colonel Straker," Hunt responded.

The commander put on a stern expression as his eyes met the captain's. "I don't believe I've ever been accused of being nice. Paul will attest to that."

Dylan grinned broadly at Straker's remark. "You are definitely two of the most interesting visitors I've had the pleasure of meeting."

"I would have to say the same for you and your crew Captain Hunt," Straker drolly replied.


	17. Chapter 17

"Colonel Straker, Squadron Leader Foster, thank you for coming," Dylan greeted as the two S.H.A.D.O. officers filed through the doorway to the captain's quarters.

Paul Foster's head jerked up at the mention of his former rank in the RAF. The young test pilot quickly recovered and the hint of surprise left from his expression. "Rommie said you may have a way to get us both back to 1982."

Dylan Hunt escorted the two humans from Earth into the briefing room adjacent to his quarters "Yes, if all goes well you'll be back in your own time," the captain replied, taking a seat his briefing table.

Straker and Foster had respectfully waited for Hunt to sit down before following suit. Foster sat casually in one of the plastic chairs at the briefing table. "These Perseids must be pretty good then,"

The High Guard captain pressed a button on a console in front of him, causing a hologram of a gray-skinned man to appear over the table. "I've seen the Perseids at work and they are very capable. Time travel is one of their favorite topics so you're in luck."

In contrast to the younger S.H.A.D.O officer, Straker kept near-perfect posture while sitting in his seat at the table. "Our case should prove quite intriguing to them I would imagine,"

"Rekheeb, the lead scientist, is most anxious and is already going through his notes," Dylan informed with optimism.

Foster folded his arms across his chest, appearing dubious. "He has notes on time travel?"

Dylan nodded his head. "He and another Perseid named Hohne worked on a tesseract machine with Harper a couple years ago," the captain said as he gestured towards the hologram. "That Gentlemen, is Rekheeb."

Andromeda's hologram politely interrupted. "Pardon me Captain, but it was closer to 3 years ago."

Dylan slightly bowed his head in acknowledgement of the hologram. "I stand corrected. Thank you Andromeda."

"What exactly is a tesseract machine?" Paul Foster eagerly questioned, his eyes bright with interest.

"Simply put it's a time machine," the High Guard captain answered.

Straker leaned forward with an intense look. "How far along have they gotten with this tesseract machine?"

Dylan drew in a breath before answering, "They got the tesseract working but it caused some repercussions that were unacceptable so it can't be used."

Foster's blue eyes narrowed as he addressed the captain. "Forgive me Captain Hunt, but if the tesseract machine worked and can't be used then how do the Perseid scientists intend to get us back to 1982?"

"They'll try to come up with another way," Hunt assured. "Rekheeb and his team already have a good head start in the time travel department."

"Harper is probably working on the problem as well," Holo Andromeda added from her spot standing next to her captain.

Straker placed his hands under his chin, striking a thoughtful pose. "If he's able. We don't know in what condition he and Rhade are in."

The edges of Holo Andromeda's mouth turned downward ever so slightly. "Quite true Colonel."

Foster leaned back against his chair and sighed. "When are the Perseids arriving Captain Hunt?"

"As soon as we get to the Caspian system, about two slip jumps from here," Dylan informed.

The S.H.A.D.O. commander rested his elbows on the briefing table. "What about the Drago-Kazov? We haven't seen them yet, but they must know about the Wayist ship."

"The Drago-Kazov know about us and they're out there and no doubt have set a trap for us, which is why I've been busy planning a way to get us out of here as soon as possible."

Straker's lips pursed together before he probed for additional information. "Captain Hunt I'm curious as to why you are doing all of this. You are putting yourself in the middle of a conflict between two factions and to top it off you go into the middle of Drago-Kazov territory to do it."

The friendly look had vanished from Hunt's features. "Somebody has to help these people and we got the call."

"With all do respect Captain, you'd be hard pressed to fend off the people that are after the rebels let alone the Drago-Kazov pride," the commander persisted.

"I'm aware of that but I have a few aces up my sleeve," Dylan informed with a fair amount of cockiness.

Foster frowned at the captain, looking unimpressed. "I imagine your opponents will have some tricks of their own as well."

"You're not changing my mind Colonel," Hunt quickly responded.

Straker shrugged his shoulders replying, "That's your prerogative Captain Hunt. Just keep in mind that the children's lives are at risk as well."

Dylan leaned towards the commander. "I'm aware of that Colonel Straker. It's been my experience that an outsider's perspective might be helpful. I'd be pleased to get your input on our battle plans. You can also meet Marifel and the rest of the Talaxians."

"I'd like that Captain. Thank you," the commander replied nonchalantly.

Paul Foster had a mischievous gleam in his eyes. "I should warn you Captain Hunt that Mr. Straker here won't be shy about giving his _perspective."_

"That's what I'm counting on Squadron Leader Foster," Dylan countered with a smirk on his face.

Straker turned to Foster and grimaced. "We've been set up Paul."

The brunette colonel nodded his head in agreement. "It doesn't sound like you to let yourself be conned."

"The question is; who is conning whom?" Straker questioned with a smirk on his face.

"That's not nice Colonel Straker," Hunt responded.

The commander put on a stern expression as his eyes locked on the captain. "I don't believe I've ever been accused of being nice. Paul will attest to that."

Dylan grinned broadly at Straker's remark. "You are definitely two of the most interesting visitors I've had the pleasure of meeting."

"I would have to say that you and your crew are highly interesting as well, Captain Hunt," Straker drolly replied.

When Hunt, Straker, and Foster entered the briefing room, Marifel was already there, along with Rommie. The rebel leader was seated across the table from Dylan's customary seat.

The High Guard captain smiled politely at the woman with short blonde hair. "I'm pleased to meet you Marifel. Do you have a surname?"

"My surname is Ponte," the rebel leader informed.

Dylan held out his hand for the blonde to shake. "Pleased to meet you Miss Ponte, or is it misses Ponte?"

Marifel shook the captain's hand replying, "I ain't married. Now how about getting this meeting started Captain."

"Certainly. I brought Colonel Straker and Squadron Leader Foster here as observers," Dylan announced as he gestured towards the two S.H.A.D.O. officers. "They are not part of my crew and have no authority to make any decision. I asked them to attend the meeting because I wanted you to have impartial, unbiased opinions."

The rebel leader glanced over at Straker and Foster and frowned. "How do I know these guys are impartial and unbiased?"

"Because I say so," Dylan succinctly answered with confidence.

"So who heard of you outside of your family?" Ponte shot back defiantly. "I only agreed to come onboard your ship because Reverend Storm said you would help. What do me and my troops get? We get tossed in jail."

"The brig is the correct term Miss Ponte," Rommie politely corrected.

The blonde shrugged her shoulders. "Brig, jail, they're all the same."

Rommie rolled her eyes calmly began explaining, "Technically a brig is a military prison, while a jail is a civilian prison."

Marifel glared at the avatar before turning her attention to Dylan. "Okay fine. Now how about letting us out of the brig and setting us down on the nearest planet?

"That's not possible Miss Ponte," Dylan replied with sympathy in his voice. "I have contacted the council of leaders on Refal, a large planet several slipstream jumps away. The council has agreed to hear your case and consider you and your squad of rebels for refugee status."

The rebel leader banged her fist on the table. "Refugee status? That's not much better than being on the run from our own government. You'll have to do better than that Captain Hunt."

"Surely you don't expect me to just let you go free and tell the Talaxian military pursuing you just go back home and forget about your and your people?"

Marifel leaned forward in her chair, keeping a steady gaze on the captain. "Why not? The current Talaxian government is corrupt. We may not even get a chance to tell the Refal council anything. How do I know the Refalis won't just hand us over to the Talaxan military?"

Dylan looked directly into the rebel leader's brown eyes. "You have my word Miss Ponte."

The blonde let out a huff. "My planet's government won't let you get me to Refal."

"Miss Ponce I will repeat; you have my word you will not be turned over to the Talaxan government without first getting an impartial hearing," Hunt reassured.

Marifel looked unconvinced. "And suppose me and my soldiers get a fair hearing and the hearing goes against us. What then?"

Dylan sighed and continued his attempt to reassure the rebel leader. "If the Refali governing council rules for the Talaxian government then you and the rest of the rebels will be returned to Talaxia."

"No good Captain Hunt. My soldiers and I didn't fight all this time just to back under the thumb of our oppressors," Marifel stressed.

"Those are my terms and they are not up for negotiation," Hunt stated without emotion.

After remaining silent for several seconds, the rebel leader turned to S.H.A.D.O.'s commander. "So what do you think of all of this Colonel Straker?"

Straker leaned back in his seat and folded his arms across his chest. "I won't comment on whether you are freedom fighters or terrorists since I don't know enough about Talaxia and its history. I will say you don't have a choice but to accept Captain Hunt's terms. His terms seem fair. I doubt that many other planets or organizations would give you a chance to state your case."

"Figures you'd side with the Captain," the rebel leader snorted.

Straker's blue eyes narrowed as he replied, "Why is that Miss Ponte? You asked for my opinion. I'm an impartial observer in this instance and have nothing to gain no matter what you decide.

"Yeah, but you don't know anything about our cause and how much we've suffered under the Talaxian government," Ponte argued.

The commander remained unmoved. "It's true I'm not aware of the conditions on your planet but I don't need be aware of them. The facts are you are wanted by your planet's government, and Captain Hunt has offered you a chance to tell your side of the story and get refugee status for you and your followers. Let me give you a little advice for what it's worth Miss Ponce. If your story is true then you can't fight your war in a vacuum with nobody else knowing about it. You need to get your story out to other planets to drum up support. That's the only way you'll win."

Marifel's expression became calmer as her eyes retained their inquisitive twinkle. "Okay you make some sense Colonel Straker. But I still don't like the plan."

"Nobody said you had to like my plan Miss Ponce," Dylan interjected. "You just have to tell me whether you want to go along with it."

The rebel leader's shoulders sagged in defeat. "Okay, guess I can't get our freedom without taking a big risk."

Foster sported an intense expression as he remarked, "Freedom is never easy or cheap Miss Ponte."

Marifel's brown eyes narrowed as she studied the S.H.A.D.O. colonel. "You guys both seem like you understand our fight."

The S.H.A.D.O colonel nodded his head but remained silent. Hunt smiled and let out a sigh of relief. "Andromeda, contact the Ramalis and confirm our arrival."

"Aye captain," Andromeda's voice responded over the intercom.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, that concludes our meeting," Dylan announced as he stood up. "Thank you for attending Colonel Straker and Squadron Leader Foster."

The two S.H.A.D.O. officers stood up and offered Hunt polite smiles. Rommie escorted Marifel Ponce out of the room with Dylan, Straker, and Foster following behind.


	18. Chapter 18

Straker and Foster walked onto the Command Deck and stood at attention in the center of the room, waiting for Dylan to acknowledge their presence. The captain was standing near the observation window talking two a group of gray-skinned men.

"It's a pleasure to meet you again Captain Hunt," one of the gray-skinned men sated with enthusiasm as he shook Dylan's hand.

Dylan smiled at the men before looking over and seeing Straker and Foster. "The pleasure is all mine Rhekeeb. Allow me to introduce Colonel Straker and Squadron Leader Foster."

The Perseid's face brightened and he enthusiastically pumped Straker's hand. "It is indeed an extreme pleasure to meet you gentlemen. Your predicament has given me and my team of scientists a most interesting problem."

"Yeah our problem is rather complex. We hope you can help us," the commander remarked.

Rhekeeb shook his head in understanding. "Try not to worry yourselves gentlemen. We have already made progress towards a solution."

Straker studied the Perseids thoughtfully. "That's good to hear. Perhaps we can discuss our situation over a meal?"

"I'd be delighted to go over the details with you Colonel Straker, but I must decline the invitation for a meal. Would you mind if we talked while my team and I worked?" Rhekeeb suggested with an expectant look on his face.

The commander briefly glanced at Foster, who was engrossed in watching the foreign looking Perseids, before answering, "That would be fine with me."

"Excellent," Rhekeeb enthused. "Now Captain Hunt if you don't mind I would like to get a closer look at the ship in which Colonel Straker and Squadron Leader Foster arrived."

Dylan shrugged his large shoulders replying, "I don't see why not. Shall we gentlemen?" The High Guard captain put an arm around Rhekeeb's shoulder and led the Perseid and his team of scientists to the hangar deck, Rommie fell into step, walking between Foster and Straker. Rhekeeb bounced on the balls of his feet as he approached the Lunar Module. The group of Perseids walked around the Lunar Module acting like giddy schoolchildren on a filed trip. "Ah most impressive ancient technology," one of the scientific team remarked as he leaned close enough to the Lunar Module that his nose nearly touched the ship.

"Thank you, I guess," Foster replied, mildly baffled.

"You're most welcome," the Perseid responded, nearly oblivious to the other man's semi confusion.

Hunt put an arm around Rhekeeb's shoulder and led the Perseid and his team of scientists to the hangar deck, Rommie fell into step, walking between Foster and Straker. Rhekeeb bounced on the balls of his feet as he approached the Lunar Module.

Rhekeeb rubbed his hands in obviously pleasure. "The technology of your craft is even more fascinating than I first thought. It has some technology that I do not recognize from the files we studied on Earth technology from earth of 3,000 years ago."

Straker kept an eye on the Perseids as they pulled out equipment from a gray-colored box. "Is that good or bad for our ship to have some technology you hadn't found in your research Mr. Rhekeeb?"

The Perseid shrugged his shoulders in response. "I'm not really sure Colonel Straker. Now if you don't mind my team and I will attempt to determine if a malfunction on your ship caused a warp in time, propelling you here."

The commander put a hand on the Lunar Module and leaned against the ship. "I doubt our situation was caused by a malfunction with the Lunar Module."

"You are probably correct; however, we must eliminate all possibilities," Rhekeeb pointed out.

Straker took a moment before responding. "Of course. Is there anything we can do the assist you and your team?"

"Not at the moment. We will let you know if we need your assistance, Colonel. In the meantime you might find this flexi to be an interesting read," Rhekeeb said as he handed the commander a flexi.

"What file is on this?" Straker questioned as he studied the thin piece of plastic.

Rhekeeb paused from ogling the Lunar Module answering, "It's some of the various historical files we've compiled regarding Earth in your time. Would you mind viewing the files and making any notes regarding the accuracy of the files? We would like first hand information on the technology of your time. Precious few records survive from Earth so you both could help fill in the gaps, so to speak."

The commander inhaled a breath before responding, "As long as filling out your questionnaire doesn't delay us returning to our own time then I don't see any harm."

Rhekeeb offered a sympathetic smile. "It won't delay things at all. I will have a couple of my men examine your ship while the rest of my team and I will work in one of the machine shops. You can look at the flexi while we work. Don't worry, we'll find a solution to your problem Colonel Straker."

One of the other Perseids nodded his head enthusiastically. "You might say time is their specialty."

"We're betting our lives on it," Foster announced darkly.

"Captain Hunt, would I be able to use one of the machine shops onboard?" Rhekeeb asked, quickly changing the subject.

The High Guard captain nodded his head replying, "Of course Rhekeeb, and let me or Rommie know if you need anything."

Straker rubbed his chin as if deep in thought. "I'd like to tag along and observe if you don't mind Mr. Rhekeeb," the commander announced.

"Not at all Colonel. I'd be honored to have the company," The Perseid cheerfully agreed.

"Good. Paul, you stay here in case the other Perseid team needs help with the Lunar Module," the commander ordered.

Foster instinctively straightened his posture to his commanding officer. "Yes sir."

Dylan clapped his hands together announcing, "Well, it looks like my work here is done for now. I've arranged for a dinner tonight to welcome you and your team of scientists Rhekeeb."

"That sounds most delightful Captain Hunt. We will be a break by then. Thank you," Rhekeeb replied as he began picking out several of his men to assist him.

Hunt put a hand on the Rhekeeb's shoulder. "Good. We'll meet in the Mess Hall at 19:00 hours."

Rhekeeb gestured towards the door. "Shall we go Machine Shop 3 and begin?"

"Yup," Straker replied as he followed the Perseids to the door.

Hunt paused in the middle of Command Deck and turned to Foster and the other Perseid team. "Have fun kids."

Foster responded by waving at the captain. "Okay Dad."

"Now that's the spirit," Dylan chuckled which brought a stern look from Straker.

"Don't encourage him Captain, he's incorrigible enough," Straker mildly chastised the captain.

Hunt nodded his head in understanding. "Right. Behave yourself Squadron Leader Foster."

"Captain Hunt you have an interesting command style," the commander remarked as they entered the corridor outside the Command Deck.

The High Guard captain looked over at Straker standing beside him. "In what way do you mean Colonel?"

The two men began walking down the corridor, accompanied by Rhekeeb and three f his team. "I mean your informality with your crew," Straker explained.

Dylan's expression turned serious as he replied, "Don't let the informality fool you Colonel. My crew obeys my orders and won't undermine my authority."

"I didn't mean to imply that your crew doesn't respect your authority, Captain Hunt," Straker quickly clarified. "I've known some military officers that shared your command style. I just found that style didn't fit me."

Hunt led the group up one of Andromeda's numerous ramps. "Every commander has to find his or her own style."

"You won't get an argument from me on that point," Straker agreed.

As the group came to one Andromeda's doors Dylan stopped and turned to Rhekeeb. "Ah here we are, Machine Shop 3. I'll leave you in Rhekeeb's capable hands."

"Thank you Captain Hunt, I'm looking forward to seeing how the Perseid scientists tackle our particular problem."

"Looking on the bright side you might learn something from Perseids that will help you with your particular problem in your time," the captain commented with conviction.

Straker cast a somber look at captain. "That's what I'm counting on. Rhekeeb and his scientists are the best chance Paul and I have of returning safely to our time."

"Well, I have a meeting with Trance I need to get to, so I'll leave you in the capable hands of the Perseids," Hunt informed before leaving the group.

Dylan Hunt entered Hydroponics and found Trance tending one of the delicate orchids in the room. "Do you have any news for me Trance?" the captain asked as he approached the golden woman.

Trance continued spraying a fine mist of water on the orchid as she answered, "I was working on my bonsai tree and was able to get more information on Harper and Rhade."

"That's good. What did you find out?" the captain questioned as he fingered the leaves of a nearby blue-green plant.

"One of my people is on Earth in Straker and Foster's timeline," the golden woman nearly blurted out.

Dylan turned away from the blue-green plant and faced the woman standing next to him. "That is very interesting. Did you know this before now?"

A worried look crossed the golden woman's face. "No, I felt some kind of connection before but couldn't get a reading on what it was."

The High Guard captain took in a breath before continuing his line of questioning. "Does your compatriot know about Harper and Rhade?"

"It's not like I can talk to my counterpart," Trance began.

Dylan immediately nodded his head in understanding. "I understand that but what did you discover?"

The golden alien hesitantly started providing some details of her experience. "I got some strong images thanks to my counterpart."

"Go on Trance," the captain encouraged.

"I was able to confirm that Harper and Rhade are on Earth in Straker and Foster's time. My counterpart also confirmed that Straker is important to his time," the woman explained with optimism in her voice.

Hunt sighed in exasperation. "You've already mentioned that. You said you have some new information."

"Straker and Foster are more than they seem," Trance informed in a careful and precise tone.

Dylan's eyes opened wider at the news. "How's that?"

Trance paused to take a long breath before answering, "Both men belong to an organization that is instrumental in defending Earth."

"I know that, both served in their versions of the High Guard," Dylan remarked curtly.

"I don't mean a military organization like you're thinking," the woman immediately elaborated. "Foster and Straker belonged to a super secret organization defending Earth from a very great threat."

The High Guard captain kept his gaze on one of the plants in the room. "1982 is a little soon for the Drago-Kazov to be setting their sights on Earth."

Trance put a hand on Hunt's left arm and got his attention. "I wasn't talking about the Drago-Kazov or any Nietzscheans. The threat is from another race of beings."

"Okay, now you've peaked my interest. I don't recall people other than Nietzscheans being successful in conquering Earth," Dylan replied as he looked down at the golden woman's serious face.

Trance looked up at the captain with earnestness in her big brown eyes, "That's exactly my point. . From what I could get from my visions, Colonel Straker lead the resistance to the attack on Earth, with Squadron Leader Foster as one of his senior men.

Hunt relaxed his posture as he leaned against one of nearby tables lined with various sized bottles. "I'd say the resistance was successful."

The Golden woman frowned as she studied her captain. "It was up to a point."

"Go on Trance. Don't leave me hanging like that," Dylan encouraged.

Trance shrugged her shoulders in response. "That's all there is."

Dylans's eyes narrowed, as he stood up straighter. "Can't you even tell me who or what is the threatening Earth in 1982?"

The golden woman bit at her lower lip. "I'm sorry; the images were hazy in that regard. It was as if there was interference of some kind."

"Well now that's just great," Hunt snapped. A moment later, the captain reached out and put his hands on the alien's shoulders. "I'm sorry Trance; I didn't mean to take it out on you. All this is just so frustrating. Thank you for the information.

Trance offered a smile as she picked returned to spraying her flowers. "You're welcome Dylan. I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help."

The captain gently grabbed the water bottle in Trance's hand and kept his own hand on the bottle. "Don't be. You have helped. Do you have any idea what could have interfered with you being able to communicate with your counterpart?"

"I'm afraid not," the golden woman informed with regret. "Whatever it was it is strong. I hope I just will have to make sure I don't make the same mistake again in underestimating our foe."

"Try to contact your counterpart on Earth and get more details," Hunt instructed. "Also, tell you counterpart that Colonel Straker and Squadron Leader Foster are here. After that see if you can get an I.D. on who or what is interfering with your visions."

Trance nodded her head as she put the water bottle on the table. "I will. I've already tried to tell my counterpart about our guests but I'm not sure I was successful."

Dylan sighed as rubbed a hand through his hair. "Okay, try getting the message across again."

"I will try again once I've gotten my energy back," the golden alien assured.

"Don't overextend yourself Trance," Hunt cautioned. "I don't think whoever interfered with your visions won't stop there."

"I agree Dylan. I have a feeling I'll need all of my resources before this is over," Trance replied in a quiet voice.

Dylan frowned at as he glanced down at the medical officer. "Looks like we've both got that same feeling then."

Suddenly a yawn escaped the golden woman's mouth before she quickly covered her mouth with a hand. "I should try to get some rest now if you don't need me for anything."

The High Guard captain put a reassuring hand on the woman's shoulder. "No, go ahead and get some rest Trance. Be back on duty in one hour."

"I will," Trance replied confidently before leaving Hydroponics.


	19. Chapter 19

"Harper, stop your incessant babbling or I will be forced to stop it for you," Rhade threatened. The threat was backed up with a menacing glare.

Andromeda's engineer paused only long enough to scrunch up his face as sat on a cot in the detention room. "So what do you expect me to do, sit and stare at the ceiling?"

Rhade remained unmoved. "I expect you to stop annoying me. If you are bored then do some mathematical calculations."

"Bo-ring," Harper shot back defiantly. "A genius like me needs more than a few mathematical problems to stave off boredom."

The Nietzschean sighed as he punched his right fist into his left palm. "Harper I don't care how you keep from being bored as long as it doesn't annoy me."

Harper crossed his legs in front of him and leaned his back against the wall next to his cot. "Okay how about I plot a way for us to give Earth even more protection from whatever danger it's facing right now."

"As much as it pains me to admit, that idea has certain possibilities," Rhade retorted. "But I thought you already did that when you fixed that EDD machine of theirs."

The engineer had a thoughtful, faraway look on his face. "Yeah, but now I'm not so sure what I did was enough to stop the threat, whatever it is."

"You're just being paranoid Harper," Rhade argued as cocked his head to one side.

Harper narrowed his eyes as he studied his crewmate. "What's the matter?"

Rhade remained still as he informed, "Nothing, maybe. I just caught a whiff of Lieutenant Tracy's scent."

The words were no sooner out of the Nietzschean's mouth when the door opened and Gem appeared in the doorway. The brunette medic entered the room carrying a try of food and beverage. The tray was set down on the floor in front of Rhade.

"How is your leg feeling now Mr. Harper?" Gem asked in a cheerful, friendly tone.

Andromeda's engineer absentmindedly ran a hand along the cast that covered his lower leg. "Fine I guess. I wish you guys had nanobots. They're much easier to deal with then this contraption."

Lieutenant Tracy offered a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry if your cast is inconvenient, but we really are trying to give you the best care possible."

"Yeah I know. It's just that that I've developed an itch all over, especially around the cast," Harper complained.

The medic's eyes narrowed as her gaze traveled to Harper's cast. She approached the engineer and looked at the area of Harper's leg where the cast ended. She then placed a hand on Harper's chin and tilted his head to the side. "You seem to be developing a rash where the cast touches your leg and you've got another rash around your dataport," Gem informed.

The engineer features were now downcast. "See, I told you I was allergic to the pain killer you guys gave me. You wouldn't listen and now I'm gonna be one big red rash."

"I'm sorry Harper. We should have listened to you but we thought you were just being paranoid about needles," the lieutenant explained with sympathy. "Perhaps we can give you a hydrocortisone shot. I'll check with the doctor."

Panic flashed in Harper's eyes. "No, that won't help. I'm allergic to cortisone stuff. I'll end up puking my guts out if you give me a shot."

The lieutenant gently began checking Harper for rashes on his arms. "I really am sorry this happened to you Mr. Harper. It looks like you have rashes on your arms as well. Let me take you to an exam room and we'll see what we can do to get rid of those rashes."

Andromeda's engineer had a look of resignation on his face. "Say you guys might just want to reserve a bed for me in Medical if you aren't going to listen to me about what causes me to have an allergic reaction."

"Quit your whining and be glad you didn't have a worse reaction to the shot," Rhade reminded with irritation.

Gem gently guided Harper to the door as the engineer pulled a face at Rhade on the way out.

Inside Machine Shop 3 Rhekeeb and his team quickly went about procuring tools and supplies they needed to test hypotheses. Straker took a seat on one of the stools at the workbench and watched the Perseids buzz around the room. Rhekeeb eventually glanced over at Straker, looking as if he suddenly realized the commander was in the machine shop. "Colonel Straker, would you care to read my notes? I believe another set of eyes might be helpful."

The commander took hold of the flexi and played the file. "Of course. "Time travel isn't my specialty, but I'm willing to give it a go.

An interested expression crossed the Perseid's features. "What is your specialty Colonel, ff you don't mind my asking?"

"My field of study was astrophysics," Straker answered nonchalantly as he studied the flexi's information.

Rhekeeb's face beamed with delight. "Astrophysics? How fascinating. That is another of my favorite subjects. I'd be most interesting in hearing your thoughts on cosmic inflation. I believe it's a relatively new concept in your time."

The commander nodded his head absentmindedly as he remained engrossed in the contents of the flexi. "Yeah I read something about it not too long ago. My forte isn't the theoretical so I won't be much of a conversationalist."

"No matter, we can discuss another area of astrophysics. You pick the topic," the Perseid suggested.

Straker laid the flexi on his right thigh and rubbed his chin, appearing thoughtful for a few moments. "Okay, how about celestial mechanics?"

The Perseid clapped his hands in his pleasure. "That's a good choice I must say."

A polite smile crossed the S.H.A.D.O. leader's face before his expression turned serious. "May I ask you a question first?"

Rhekeeb quickly grabbed a stool and brought it over next to where the commander was sitting. The Perseid hopped up onto the stool and watched Straker with an earnest expression.

"Are you familiar with planets that would have been dying out about 3,000 years ago?" Straker began asking. "I'm thinking of a planet where the inhabitants attempted to prolong their existence at the expense of the inhabitants of another planet?"

The Perseid paused to consider the question before answering, "That would require some research but I believe there would be a good number of such instances."

Straker frowned and let out a sigh. "That's a little bet tricky since there's not much to go on as far as location, which is why I was hoping you could help pin down the location. The inhabitants of the planet would be sentient and highly intelligent by our standards. Their ships would have the ability to travel many light years. Their planet is similar to Earth."

"That narrows it even more but still leaves a great number of planets. I'm afraid I'm not much help. I'm sorry Colonel," Rhekeeb apologized.

A brief look of disappointment flashed across the Straker's pale features before quickly vanishing. "Perhaps Rommie will allow me access to some of her database files."

"The Andromeda has a large amount of information stored away in her database. I'm sure you would find something there," the Perseid suggested helpfully before returning to direct his scientific team.

"Good, I'll ask Rommie," Straker announced.

"No need to ask me Colonel," Andromeda's hologram informed as soon as she fizzled into existence. "I have already asked my captain and he has agreed to allow you to have access to certain, non confidential files."

Straker cast the hologram a skeptical gaze. "Isn't Captain Hunt the least bit worried about Squadron Leader Foster and me altering your timeline if we use knowledge gained here?"

"My captain took that into consideration but then realized that you and Squadron Leader Foster being here in our time could be an event that is supposed to happen. Assuming that is true it could also mean might also mean that it information you take back to your time is also part of the plan."

The commander's eyes narrowed at as he watched the avatar. "That's assuming a lot,"

Holo Rommie remained stock, her expression unreadable. "Yes it is. However, we do know for a fact that humans on earth survived up to our time and whatever you and Squadron Leader Foster are doing in your time is important in ours."

Straker cast a skeptical look at the avatar. "How did you arrive at that conclusion Andromeda?"

"Trance has said as much and my captain trusts her judgment," she replied with confidence.

The commander fixed an icy stare on the Rommie, causing the avatar to blink in response. "I would disagree with Captain Hunt on that issue. It's not wise to put so much trust in one person."

"I used to give Dylan that very same advice, but eventually resigned myself to the fact that he is not going to change," the avatar countered. "I've found that tends to be a common trait among military leaders," she added with a tinge of frustration in her voice.

A look of resignation crept into commander's normally unreadable expression. "I've come to the same conclusion about military leaders."

Holo Rommie cocked her head slightly to one side as she studied the blond S.H.A.D.O. leader. "It appears that we think along similar lines, Colonel Straker."

"Yes it would seem so," the commander nonchalantly agreed. "Would it be convenient if I went through your files after supper?"

The hologram didn't hesitate in answering, "That would be acceptable. If you would let me know of any particular information you would like to see I can download the files onto a flexi which I will put in your quarters for when you ready to read the files."

Straker flashed a brief, polite smile. "Thank you Andromeda. I'll jot down on a flexi what I'd like to see. It will be rather interesting to use one of these things," gesturing with Rhekeeb's flexi for emphasis.

"Good. I was on my way to join Rommie in assisting Reverend Storm in teaching some of the children," Rommie stated. "He does not want the children to miss their lessons while onboard."

Straker offered the hologram a knowing glance before taking on a mildly perplexed expression. "Helping with school lessons doesn't seem as if it would be among the duties of a warship."

Holo Rommie frowned at the S.H.A.D.O. leader. "We will merely assist in supervising the children."

"Ah Security detail. Now I understand," the commander stated with a slight lilt in his voice.

Holo Rommie gave a slight bow of her dark head in response. "Of course."

"I won't keep you then," Straker announced as he punched a button on the flexi in his hand.

Without a word, the hologram disappeared from the machine shop as Straker intently studied the files on the flexi. The commander occasionally glanced up to watch he Perseids who were gleefully discussed aspects of time travel.

After an hour had passed, Straker finally set the flexi down on the workbench and folded his arms across his chest. "Sorry to interrupt Rhekeeb, but I've finished the flexi.

The scientist made a comment to one of his team members before walking over to the commander. "Excellent. Did you find the files interesting?"

"Yes they are very interesting reading," Straker answered nonchalantly. "What kind of progress have you been able to make so far on our problem?"

Rhekeeb grinned broadly as he answered," We are about ready to test our hypothesis. Would you care to watch while we put the finishing touches on the simulation program?"

The commander arched an eyebrow showing mild interest. "I'd be delighted." Straker slid off the stool and followed the Perseid to where the scientific team was gathered on the other side of the shop.

With all eyes in the room watching, Rhekeeb pressed a flat button on the flexi in his hands. Immediately, a holographic image of the Andromeda and the Eureka Maru flickered into being in front of the group.

Straker flinched barely noticeably. "Impressive technology. I take it the other ship is the Eureka Maru?"

"Yes we used the coordinates the Andromeda was able to get from scanning the Maru's last known location. We were able to obtain data from the Lunar Module as well," the Perseid explained.

"Did Andromeda give that information as well?" the commander questioned.

Rhekeeb nodded his gray head. "Some of it. The rest we were able to get from your ship's onboard computers. Bahron transmitted the information to me from the ship a short time ago and we were able to download the data and make a holographic representation of your ship."

The S.H.A.D.O. leader's expression remained calm and impassive. "That is intriguing how you were able to transmit the information using such small devices. I noticed the miniaturization of equipment while I've been onboard the Andromeda."

"I can imagine that the Andromeda's technology is most impressive to you and Squadron Leader Foster," Rhekeeb remarked.

Straker's eyes opened wider as the holograms of the Maru and Andromeda began moving. The ships floated in the air and darted about. Straker instinctively flinched as the Maru hologram headed directly for him.

Almost immediately, the commander relaxed, but sported an expression of embarrassment. Straker cleared his throat before responding. "Your holograms are very convincing. Now what about running your simulation?"

After pausing for a moment, the Perseid nodded his gray head. "Yes, quite right. I have both ships side by side now and will now begin the simulation." The Maru and Andromeda both moved in a straight direction before both ships disappeared at the same instant. After pushing a button on a console, Rhekeeb smiled over at Straker. "What do you think Colonel?"

Straker stared at the Perseid with indifference. "I must say I'm unimpressed Rhekeeb. What was the simulation all about?"

Rhekeeb rubbed his long chin thoughtfully. "Oh dear, I apologize Colonel Straker. I forgot to mention that the simulation showed what our data show happened to the Maru's before she disappeared. The hologram with the Andromeda simulates what should happen if the same situation happened to the Andromeda."

"You're going to attempt to duplicate the same damage to the slipstream drive and hope that takes us back to the correct time period," Straker surmised.

"Yes, that's precisely it. The Andromeda was able to get quite a bit of detail from the Maru's last transmission. The Mayday signal included the Maru's location, speed and other pertinent information."

The S.H.A.D.O. commander showed renewed interest in the simulation. "Rather like the information contained in a black box in our time."

The Perseid waved the flexi in his hand. "Yes, yes I am glad I made myself clear."

Straker moved beside Rhekeeb and glanced down at the now still flexi. "What are chances of success in getting back to my timeline and what is the margin of error?"

Rhekeeb handed the flexi over to Straker, who studied the data. "The odds don't look very promising, but I assume the other scenarios you considered had even less chances of success," the commander stated coolly.

"I wish the data was more encouraging," Rhekeeb said in sympathy.

"You and your team can't change the facts Rhekeeb. Thank you for all of you help. You all did a good job with what you had to work with," Straker replied in an attempt cheer up the Perseid. "

Rhekeeb still had a downcast expression as he took the flexi from Straker. "You are most understanding Colonel Straker. I will work some more with my team to see if we can increase the odds of a successful return for you and Squadron Leader Foster and Rhade and Mr. Harper."

"I would appreciate you doing more research Rhekeeb," Straker said as he left the machine shop.


	20. Chapter 20

General Henderson strode into Medical with purpose and approached Jackson. "Doctor Jackson, what is Mr. Harper's medical condition?" the older man demanded.

Jackson turned away from a male S.H.A.D.O. employee he was examining and faced Henderson. "Mr. Harper has a broken leg and has also had an allergic reaction to the painkiller he was given. Otherwise, the patient is doing well."

Henderson pulled Jackson away from the S.H.A.D.O. employee and in a low voice asked, "He's not faking any of it is he?"

"No, the fracture and rashes are real," the doctor replied with some irritation in his voice.

"Lucky for him he's not pretending," Henderson snorted. "I need him to get a team onboard his ship."

Jackson shook his head in response. "The young man is not so lucky. Mr. Harper has a broken leg and uncomfortable rashes. I'm afraid Mr. Harper will not be able to help you for the time being."

The general ignored the information, striding past Jackson. Henderson peered about the room, before setting his gaze on Harper. "Mr. Harper there you are. We are in need of your assistance.

Harper was lying in a medical bed with a white cream spread on his face and arms. "Hiya General. Nice to see you too."

"Enough with the sarcasm. I need some information from you," Henderson retorted gruffly as approached the engineer's bedside.

A look of curiosity crept across Harper's face. "You might get the information you want from me if you asked politely."

Henderson glowered and let out a snort. "I don't have time for niceties Mr. Harper. Does your ship have any kind of schematics?"

"If it does I'm not giving anything like that to you or your people," Harper replied with defiance. "Rhade and I need the Maru to get back to our time."

"I'm aware of that, but we still require information from you," the general retorted.

Harper pushed himself up to a sitting position and placed a pillow behind his back. "Believe me, I'd like to help you, but I can't."

The general scowled at the younger man. "You can help but you choose not to help us."

"I already helped you by fixing Edd," the engineer reminded. "Anyway, I can't do much with a broken leg."

Henderson continued to stand over Harper's bed. "If you care about Earth you'll cooperate."

An angry look flashed across Harper's face. "Don't play that game with me General. Many of my family and friends died trying to overthrow the Dragans."

"So you say," Henderson replied skeptically. "Let me give you a reason to help us, Mr. Harper. We're fighting a war here in our time and you can help turn the tide in our favor."

"What kind of war? I haven't seen any evidence of a war," Harper questioned. "Who are you fighting in your war?"

The general paused before answering, "All I can tell you is that our enemy is a formidable one, so if you want to help Earth as you say you do, then you need to cooperate with us."

A tired sigh escaped from the engineer. "You mean help you fight whoever or whatever was piloting the spinning ship we encountered on our way down here?"

Henderson eyes narrowed. "Yes, now I have a team that will take you to your ship and you will get them onboard."

"Lemme think about it," the engineer responded cautiously. "I have to think what Beka would do in my place."

"I don't know where you got the impression that you have an option of turning me down. We don't have time for you to think things over."

Harper scrunched his face into a determined expression as he scratched at his left forearm. "Look, you're not the one who has to face Beka if anything happens to the Maru."

The general appeared unmoved by the younger man's dilemma. "Don't tell me you're afraid of a woman."

Andromeda's engineer raised his eyebrows and waved his right hand in the air. "If you'd ever met Beka you wouldn't say that."

"Why are you so sure the ship will be damaged?" Henderson questioned.

Harper pointed a finger at his chest. "It's my luck. The universe hates me."

The general chuckled briefly before replying, "Don't be foolish. How could the whole universe hate you and more importantly why would it bother to hate you?"

"Because I'm a good looking genius," Harper promptly answered in characteristic cockiness.

Henderson stared down at the engineer in consternation. "Rubbish! You're just making excuses for your failures."

The engineer looked frustrated and leaned towards the general. "So you're a psychiatrist are you? I thought Jackson was the psychiatrist around here."

"I'm right and you know it Mr. Harper," Henderson argued. "Now back to the subject of your ship the Eureka Maru."

Harper looked up to the ceiling with exasperation. "Can't you give it a rest General?"

"No, I can't give it a rest. Information from your ship may help us defeat our enemy. Now what are the security codes for the Eureka Maru?" Henderson demanded.

Andromeda's engineer gritted his teeth together. Then he relaxed and leaned back against the pillows. "Okay, but I won't give you the codes. I'll take your team to the Maru and enter the codes myself. They can't watch me enter the codes or in any other way try to find out the codes"

The general glanced down at Harper's leg, looking doubtful. "You won't be able to travel on a broken ankle? I will arrange for the team to take you in a vehicle."

"Dr. Jackson may put up a fuss, but I've had to function with worse than a broken ankle before," replied with a cocky smile. "At least you guys set my leg. Thanks for the use of the vehicle."

An indignant look appeared on Henderson's round face. "Did you honestly think we would let you suffer with your injuries? We're not sadists, Mr. Harper."

Harper shook his head in agreement. "Sorry, but I'm used to my Earth where the Ubers let kludges like me die of our injuries while laughing the whole time. As for getting help from a fellow kludge, well, it was dog eat dog. Every man for himself."

The general studied the small engineer sitting on the bed with a skeptical expression. "You don't look like the kind of person who could have survived for long in that kind of environment."

"A lot of Dragans underestimated me and that was their downfall," Harper replied, making it sound like a warning.

Unfazed by the remark, Henderson ignored the engineer and turned to Dr. Jackson, who had entered the room. The doctor approached Harper's bed with a smile that caused Harper to lean away from Jackson.

"Uh Doc, would you mind not smiling at me like that? It gives me the creeps," Harper asked as he warily eyed Jackson.

The general once again eyed the cast on Harper's leg. "How did you break your ankle?"

Andromeda's engineer jerked his head as he looked at Henderson. "Isn't that in the medical report?"

Jackson nodded in response. "Yes you said you tripped in the dark."

"Yup, I'm not used to having to walk to a switch on the wall in order to turn on the lights," Harper explained.

Henderson quickly glanced over at the doctor and then to Harper. "If you injured yourself in the containment room, then how is it our security cameras have no record of it?"

Harper shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Are your cameras set up to see in the dark?"

A chuckle emanated from Jackson's direction, earning the doctor a stern glare from Henderson. "Of course our security cameras can film in the dark," the general bellowed in response.

"That's funny, I don't remember this kind of technology being available in your time, except to the military," the engineer replied with typical excitement. "Of course you are a general and Alec and Virginia are colonels so, using my genius brain, I have deduced that you are a paramilitary organization . Ergo, iit would make sense that you would have night vision technology before the general public."

"You think you're pretty clever don't you Mr. Harper?" Henderson retorted gruffly.

A cocky smirk appeared on Harper's face. "I did say that I'm a genius." Before the engineer could protest, Jackson deftly put a thermometer into Harper's mouth.

"Please do not talk while the thermometer is in your mouth Mr. Harper," the doctor advised.

The prospect of a temporarily quiet Seamus Harper brought a smile to Henderson's face. The general sat back down in a chair next to Harper's bed and leaned back. Henderson drummed his fingers one arm of his chair as he watched Jackson take Harper's pulse.

A minute later Jackson pulled the thermometer from Harper's mouth. The engineer looked at Jackson and asked, "Well Doc? Can I get out of here?"

"Out of Medical? Yes ,you may leave," Jackson informed as he took a pair of crutches from one of the medical orderlies. "Please use these crutches and do not over exert yourself."

Harper gingerly got out of bed and hopped on one leg to the rack where his street clothes were hanging. "Thanks Doc, but I'm not used to using crutches."

"You don't expect us to believe this is the first time you've broken any bones in your legs or feet" Henderson concluded.

"General, if I may answer for the patient," Jackson chimed in. "According to the x rays taken of Mr. Harper show he's broken both legs and also broken bones in his feet prior to his accident here," Jackson answered for the engineer.

Harper barely looked up from examining his hospital shirt, tugging at the hem. "Don't get the idea I was accident prone. The Dragans just liked to beat up on Kludges and I happened to be one of their prime targets."

Jackson moved to assist the engineer in getting dressed but Harper rebuffed the doctor. "Hey Doc, no offense, but I can dress myself. Would you guys mind stepping outside so I can get out of these hospital duds?'

The doctor's eyes traveled down to his the folder in his hands before looking at Harper. "Alright, we'll allow you your privacy."

Once Jackson had rolled a privacy screen next to Harper's bed, the doctor and Henderson walked away. Harper adjusted the screen and began changing, carefully placing the clothes against his still sensitive skin.

Once he was in his street clothes, the engineer emerged from behind the privacy screen announcing, "Okay I'm ready for action."

"Good, a team of is ready to take you to your ship." Henderson announced.

***

Colonel Straker, would you have a few minutes to spare?" Beka inquired as she entered Machine Shop 3. The executive officer quickly looked around the room as she approached Straker.

S.H.A.D.O.'s commander had an intense look on his face as he watched Rhekeeb run the simulation. "In a moment. Rhekeeb and his team are running a simulation."

Beka turned and watched the hologram of her ship with intense interest. When the simulation ended in the explosion of the Lunar Module, the blonde had a grim expression. "Obviously there's a flaw in your calculations."

"This is just our first simulation," Rhekeeb quickly defended. "We'll go back and see where we went wrong."

"You do that, and better luck next time," Beka replied before turning to Straker. "Colonel, I thought you might like to know Rommie was able to find some information on Blue. Would you care to hear it?"

A expression of interest appeared on the commander's face. "Yes, I hope the boy is doing well,"

"Blue is doing fine. He's still hasn't spoken, but he seems to have adjusted to being onboard the Andromeda," the executive officer informed.

The Perseids immediately returned to their work, ignoring Beka and Straker. The commander offered a wane smile. "That's good to hear. So what have you found out about Blue?"

"Trance took a DNA sample from the boy and had it checked against samples in as many databases as possible," Beka explained.

The commander immediately looked pensive. "Identification trough DNA. That's very new stuff in my time."

"But old hat, so to speak, our time," Beka replied. "Andromeda was able to find out Blue's real name and where he's originally from."

"I'm surprised with the technology available that Reverend Storm wasn't able to get that information," Straker mused thoughtfully.

The executive officer crossed her arms across her chest. "The technology is available but not everybody can access it. Wayist mercy ships like the one Blue was on wouldn't have the resources to or security to access the kind of files that a High Guard warship would have."

Straker gave the blonde woman a knowing nod of his head. "There certain advantages to having a military security level."

"Yup," Beka replied with a grin.

Straker moved over to a stool a few feet behind him and sat down. "Are Blue's parents alive?"

Beka let out a soft breath and blinked several times. "No they were killed in a raid on his home planet. The slave traders came looking for people they could sell off to planets that still practice slavery. Apparently, some of the people on his planet tried to fight back but the slave traders had too much firepower. Most of the people in Blue's village were killed. Those that weren't killed were taken away and sold into slavery."

The Commander's jaw tensed but his expression was impassive. "That must have been very traumatic for Blue. I can understand why he doesn't talk. What is his real name?"

"William Edward Brophy," Beka informed as she moved one of the spare stools closer to the commander and sat down.

Straker briefly glanced over at the Perseid team before responding, "Has anybody told Blue what you found out?"

"No, Dylan is going to tell him," Beka answered.

Straker looked the executive officer directly in the eyes before replying, "I'd like permission to speak to the boy instead.."

Beka looked away from Straker and stared straight ahead "Andromeda, pass along Colonel Straker's request to Dylan." Beka then turned back to the commander. "I'm sure Dylan won't have any objection. Why would you want to be the one to talk Blue?"

"I've had more experience with children than Captain Hunt," Straker answered matter-of-factly."

Beka frowned at the commander. "This whole experience with the kid must bring back some bad memories for you. There's no need for you to be the one to talk to Blue, I mean William."

A determined look crossed Straker's fair features. "I can handle it Captain Valentine."

The executive officer arched her eyebrows at Straker's attitude. "I just wanted you to know you don't have to talk to the kid. You don't have to show us all how macho you are."

Straker got off the stool and stood in front of the executive officer. "Captain Valentine, I'm not trying to show you and the rest of Andromeda's crew anything or prove anything. I'm merely trying to help a young boy."

"Okay, it's your choice," Beka replied. "I should get to Command. I've got a ship to pilot."


	21. Chapter 21

"General Henderson, may we have a word with you?" Alec Freeman asked as he and Colonel Lake stood in the doorway to Straker's S.H.A.D.O. office.

The General was seated at the Commander's desk and looked up from the paperwork in front of him. "What is it Colonel Freeman?"

Freeman and Lake entered the office and stood in front of the desk opposite Henderson. "Is it true that you have a team taking Mr. Harper to his ship?"

"Yes, it is true. Do you and Colonel Lake object?" Henderson questioned.

Alec put his hands on the desk before leaning forward, staring the general in the eye. "We strongly object since you had previously agreed that Lieutenant Tracy was to handle Mr. Harper, gaining his confidence."

"I know what I agreed to, Colonel. We are running out of time. Lieutenant Tracy had her chance and did not get enough information," the general explained with irritation.

Lake frowned as she coolly looked down at Henderson from across the desk. "She was able to get a look at the inside of the Eureka Maru."

The General leaned forward, resting his elbows on the desk. "I read the report you submitted Colonel Lake."

"Then you know Lieutenant Tracy was making progress," Freeman pointed out with minimal deference in his voice.

Henderson leaned back in his chair, folding his arms across his chest. "Yes but I'm making faster progress. The lieutenant's s descriptions of the inside of the ship were rather vague. She should know better than that."

"I've already spoken to Lieutenant Tracy regarding her report," Alec informed. "I chose Gem Tracy for the assignment because I determined that she has an affinity for getting people to trust her. Mr. Harper took her to his ship, proving that the lieutenant had gained his trust."

"Despite that trust, Lieutenant Tracy still provided no useful information on our two men. This conversation has ended."

Alec's jaw tensed. "I'll inform the Lieutenant that her assignment is over."

"I want to speak to Rhade," the general announced as he stood up behind his desk.

"Do you think he'll tell you anything?" Lake calmly questioned.

Henderson gave his head a slight shake. "I doubt it but I may be able to shake him up a little."

An intrigued expression appeared on Lake's face. "Mr. Rhade doesn't seem to be the kind that shakes up easily, Sir."

The general offered a sly smile. "Everybody can be rattled; we just have to find Rhade's weakness."

"I believe I might know Mr. Rhade's weakness," Virginia offered respectfully.

Henderson studied the colonel momentarily before replying," "Go ahead and tell me, Colonel Lake."

"You've undoubtedly read in Dr. Jackson's report that Mr. Rhade has a keen sense of honor and fair play. I think we can use that to our advantage," Lake suggested.

The general arched an eyebrow. "I like your way of thinking Colonel. Are you recommending using Mr. Harper or even Lieutenant Tracy as bate?"

Virginia shook her blonde head. "It wouldn't work to use Rhade's loyalty to Harper or anyone else to our advantage. The Nietzschean's psychological analysis indicates that Rhade first concern would be his own survival."

"Agreed. How would you exploit Mr. Rhade's weakness?" Henderson pressed as he walked around the desk and stood in front of Lake.

Lake drew in a breath before answering, "I would make Mr. Rhade would realize that cooperating with us would give him his best chance of survival."

A wry smile crept across the general's face. "How would you convince him of that?"

"We can show Mr. Rhade some footage and reports of what the aliens have done to earth and tell them what we believe are their intentions. Rhade will want to keep earth from falling into the hands of the aliens so his Nietzschean people can have earth for themselves," Virginia advised confidently.

"Unacceptable," the general quickly shot back. "All information pertaining to the aliens is classified. Nobody outside of authorized S.H.A.D.O. representatives is permitted to see such records."

"With all due respect General; I doubt that Messrs Harper and Rhade are in a position to spill any details of our organization or the aliens," Alec argued as he placed his hands in his pants pockets.

Henderson expression became thoughtful. "A man with bone blades in his forearms like Rhade and a data port in his neck like Harper would not be likely to be believed by authorities."

Freeman's posture relaxed as he replied, "The authorities and even the military would keep those two men under wraps so I doubt they'd cause much trouble for us in that respect."

"Both Harper and Rhade have an idea that we are a paramilitary organization. They've already seen the EDD machine and Mr. Harper has worked on it, and successfully, if I may say so," Lake chimed in.

Henderson waved his right as he replied, "You have a point Colonel. Alright, give Messrs Harper and Rhade just enough detail of our alien foes to convince them."

Colonel Lake allowed a brief hint of a smile before remarking. "They've been cooperative before so I believe the additional information we provide may give them, or rather Harper, some ideas as to how we can more effectively deal with the alien threat."

Alec took a hand from his pocket and rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "There is possibility that neither one of our 'guests' will believe us when we tell them about the aliens. They don't seem to have mentioned any alien threat to Earth other than the Drago-Kazov pride of Nietzscheans."

Virginia glanced over at her coworker with a cool expression on her face. "That may mean that we will be successful in defending Earth. Messrs Rhade and Harper could be the reason for that success."

"You're assuming that the two are telling the truth about the Nietzscheans. For all we know, those Nietzscheans may be our aliens," Henderson countered.

"General might I point out that Dr. Jackson's report made no mention of Mr. Rhade having any kind of enhanced mental powers. Physically he is not similar to any of the aliens we have examined," Lake informed, not backing down.

General Henderson frowned at the blonde colonel. "His people could still be in league with the aliens. Maybe they had a falling out and betrayed the aliens."

Freeman's eyes widened with obvious curiosity. "The is an interesting theory General; the Nietzscheans were allied with the aliens but decided they didn't want to share Earth, so the Nietzscheans neutralized the aliens ability to attack Earth."

"It's one theory anyway," Lake agreed. "However, we should remain open to all possibilities."

The general nodded his head in response. "I agree."

"Lieutenant Tracy may still be of use to us," Freeman suggested. "Harper may still inadvertently reveal important information we can use."

"Fine, keep the lieutenant on her current assignment," Henderson replied before dismissing the S.H.A.D.O. colonels.

***

Harper waited in the Command Center for his ride to Maru. The engineer looked around the room, his gaze landing on one of the numerous monitors. His eyes eventually caught the image of Lieutenant Gay Ellis on one of the monitors. Ellis was wearing her Moon base uniform, complete with purple wig.

A smiled played upon Harper's lips as he watched Ellis talk to Lieutenant Ford. As Colonel Lake and a two S.H.D.O. personnel approached the engineer from behind and stood just behind Harper.

When Andromeda's engineer failed to notice the presence of the small group standing behind him Lake cleared her throat. "Mr. Harper, are you ready to show us the Eureka Maru?"

Harper quickly spun around and assumed a defensive posture, nearly tumbling to the floor under the awkward weight of the cast on his leg. "Oh hey, would you mind not sneaking up on a guy like that Colonel?"

Lake offered a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry if we startled you Mr. Harper. It wasn't our intention to sneak up on you while you were observing our operations."

"Yeah, it's pretty fast paced," Harper remarked with excitement in his voice. "Do many of your people have purple hair?"

"The Female S.H.A.D.O. operatives who work in one of our locations wear purple wigs as part of their uniforms," Virginia explained. "Does the purple wig on Lieutenant Tracy bother you?"

Andromeda's engineer shook his head emphatically. "Not at all. I'm a big fan of purple. Would I be able to talk to the purple-haired lady on the monitor?"

A slight wave of Colonel Lake's right hand started Harper on his way towards the monitor at Lieutenant Ford's station.

The engineer carefully hobbled up beside Ford, who leaned away as Harper leaned towards the monitor. Harper gave Gay Ellis a friendly wave, which drew a polite smile from the purple-haired lieutenant.

"Hiya purple goddess, I am Seamus Harper from Earth of your future," Andromeda's engineer introduced.

The lieutenant allowed herself a brief chuckle at the informality. "I'm pleased to meet you Seamus Harper. I heard we had two visitors from our future and was hoping the both of you."

A frown crept across Harper's face. Oh you don't wanna meet Rhade; he's big and ugly."

Gay Ellis cast a stern look at the camera. "Now Mr. Harper, that's not a very nice thing to say."

"Maybe not but it's the truth," Harper retorted.

Lieutenant Ellis appeared skeptical. "From what I've heard your friend Mr. Rhade is tall, dark and handsome."

Andromeda's engineer remained nonplused. "Don't believe everything you've heard about Telemachus Rhade, I'm much better looking and a lot smarter than he is."

Lieutenant Ellis kept her expression neutral "I'll take your word for it Mr. Harper."

"Uh thanks. Say I don't suppose you're gonna get some time off and be able to come here to Earth before I leave?" Harper eagerly asked."

Gay offered a polite smile. "I am due to return to Earth tomorrow but I am not permitted to fraternize with any of our unexpected guests."

A disappointed look crossed the engineer's face. "Stupid rule, but I wouldn't want you to get in trouble with General Henderson. I don't think he'd cut you any slack."

"You are quite right about General Henderson throwing the proverbial book at me if I were to break any regulation," the lieutenant replied.

Harper's frown was quickly replaced by a grin. "As much as I hate to end this fascinating conversation I better be going now. Your boss lady is lettin me visit my ship. Now. don't let him push you around too much Lieutenant," Andromeda's engineer advised with a wink. Harper made his way from the monitor to where Colonel Lake and her team were waiting.

"Shall we proceed?" Virginia asked of the engineer.

"Yup, ready and rarin' to go, Colonel," Harper enthused.


	22. Chapter 22

"Dylan, we'll be at Remali soon. I'm preparing to exit slipstream," Beka announced as she navigated the threads of the slipstream.

Dylan Hunt interrupted his conversation with Andromeda's main frame persona and turned to face the pilot. "Good job Beka, I think you beat your own record."

The executive officer had a pleased look on her face. "Anything to get our rebels delivered as soon as possible so we can devote our full time to getting Rhade and Harper back."

"It seems that Rhekeeb and his team are close to coming up with a viable plan for getting all of us and your men back to our respective times," Paul remarked as he stood next to Captain Hunt and Commander Straker.

Hunt rested an elbow on the railing at his right side. "I told you the Perseids were just the ones to help solve our problem."

A slight arch of one of his eyebrows was the only sign of emotion from Straker. "They started off slowly but they appear to have come through in good fashion."

"The chinheads are gonna be talking about this little project for a long time to come," Beka remarked as the slipstream portal closed behind the Andromeda.

Straker had a pensive look as he quietly watched Beka steer Andromeda into orbit around Remali. The Commander turned his attention up to the view screen as the image of Remali took up most of the observation window.

"Andromeda, can you give some information on Remali?" Straker asked in his usual cool manner.

The image of the ship's A.I. flickered onto the view screen and gazed down on Straker. "Remali is a planet similar to Earth but nearly twice as large with greater gravity. The planet is also drier than Earth. It has an elected, representation government headed by a council. The council is in turn headed by the council president."

The information brought an optimistic look to Foster's features. "It sounds democratic at least so the rebels should get a fair hearing," the former test pilot concluded.

"I'm counting on Marifel Ponce and her people getting a fair hearing," Dylan stated. "Andromeda will be monitoring the situation and we'll be available to provide any assistance."

Foster offered a faint smile in response. "That's good, but will you be able to make a difference if it comes to that?"

Hunt exchanged a knowing look with Rommie, who was standing next to Beka. "Andromeda is a formidable warship, she'll make a considerable difference," Dylan assured."

"It's unfortunate that we don't have time to visit Remali, we might gain some valuable knowledge," Straker considered, appearing momentarily deep in thought.

Foster's eyes widened in interest. "We could also have gained some useful fancy technology. Maybe we ask the Remali council to help the refugee children while we're here."

Rommie watched the two S.H.A.D.O. officers with a faint hint of regret on her face. Any visible sign of emotion quickly vanished from the avatar's features when Straker and Foster looked over at her. Neither of the S.H.A.D.O. officers gave any indication that they had noticed the hint of emotion from Rommie.

Straker approached the Observation window stared out at the green planet outside. "We're not a travelers' aid society, Paul. We've got our own battles to worry about."

"The Perseids are handling our problem so why can't we pitch in here?" Paul argued.

The commander casually turned around to face Foster. "Even if there was something we could do to help, it's better to keep a low profile. We don't know the possible repercussions if we get involved in the future."

Rommie eyes darted from her captain to the two guests, as if debating whether to intervene. Dylan caught the avatar's mood and deftly steered the conversation in another direction. "Did either of you gentlemen notice the storm cloud forming on the surface of Remali?" the captain asked.

"Straker frowned at his junior officer and turned to study the planet. "I see that now. Will the inhabitants be affected?"

"It is a small storm by Remali standards and the population is well protected," Rommie informed.

"Fortunately for Marifel Ponce and her fellow rebels, since it's time for them to go down to Remali," Dylan remarked. "I should escort them down so if you excuse me gentlemen, I must be going."

The commander and Foster nodded politely at Hunt before the captain turned and left the Command Deck.

****

Seamus Harper turned to his right and grabbed his crutches as a S.H.A.D.O shuttle van came to a stop. As he looked out the window at his left, Andromeda's engineer could see the Eureka Maru surrounded men in S.H.A.D.O. uniforms.

Colonel Lake and one of the S.H.A.D.O. personnel quickly got out of the van and helped Harper step down from the vehicle. At first the engineer hesitated accepting the offer of assistance but then relented, setting his crutches on the seat.

As soon as he was safely outside of the van Harper turned around and pulled his crutches from the van. Harper made his way to the Eureka Maru with Lake and her team close behind.

Andromeda's engineer stood in front of the Maru's access panel, carefully concealing the security codes as he entered them. The Maru's hatch swung down, causing several of the S.H.A.D.O. employees to crane their necks to look inside.

Harper turned around to face Lake and the rest of the S.H.A.D.O. personnel. "Okay folks the tour is about to start, watch your step and your heads."

Lake motioned for two of her men to follow her and Harper onboard the Maru. The colonel's blue eyes opened wide at the sight of the more advanced technology onboard.

Virginia's interest in the technology didn't go unnoticed by Andromeda's engineer. "The Maru is a pretty sweet ride isn't she?" Harper asked. "

"I don't know how she travels but much of her equipment is quite impressive," Lake remarked, controlling her fervor.

Harper smiled as he rubbed his hand along the Maru's dashboard. "If you think this baby is something, you should see the Andromeda Ascendant. Now that's one big, bad ship."

Lake smiled politely at the engineer. "I'll have to take your word for it Mr. Harper. I'd like to get a look at this slipstream drive you referred to. Would you mind showing it to us?"

"Sure thing Colonel, but for your own safety, no touching anything," Harper cautioned as he led Virginia and one of the young S.H.A.D.O. operatives to the engine room.

The four other S.H.A.D.O. employees stood near the airlock, their gaze following the colonel until she was out of sight.

"I've never seen anything like this," Lake marveled as she stepped into the engine room and approached the slipstream drive."

A huge grin appeared on Harper's face in response. "Yeah, slipstream was a major breakthrough in travel. It really changed the universe."

Virginia nodded in appreciation before asking, "Did slipstream allow the Nietzscheans, as you call them, conquer Earth?"

Andromeda's engineer expression became grim. "I don't know, maybe they woulda come without Slipstream, but we'll never know. Anyway, us Kludges wouldn't have been a match for the Dragans no matter how long they waited."

"Our tests indicated that Mr. Rhade is genetically modified," the colonel began. "Is genetic modification prevalent in your time? Our scientists are just beginning to make some progress in that area."

Harper's eyes opened wide at the question. "Oh yeah genetic modification is very big in my time. Like I said before, Earth missed the boat in that department, hence why I am short and have virtually no immune system."

Lake had a sympathetic expression as she listened to the engineer. "I'm truly sorry that Earth has suffered in your time. Perhaps you can help Earth here and now."

Andromeda's engineer cocked his head as he stared at Virginia. "Look, I know you want me and Rhade to help you out but we gotta get out of here and back to the Andromeda."

"You can help us and maybe then we'd be able to let you go," Lake offered. "I can't promise anything because General Henderson has the final say, but he'd look favorably on any information and technology from the future you may be able to provide."

Harper sighed as he responded, "If you can't promise us our freedom then what's the point of helping?"

The colonel put a slender hand on Harper's right shoulder. "You'd be helping us protect Earth. Isn't that worth it?"

The engineer was silent as he considered the prospect of helping Earth. "Helping Earth is all I've wanted to do. You know I used to go along on raids with some of my buddies. We used to attack the Uber storage depots or whatever target we found tempting. All we ever wanted was to be free."

"Then you won't play games? You'll give us your full cooperation?" Lake pressed.

Harper offered the blonde a tired look. "I already have cooperated, Colonel, or have you forgotten that I repaired Eddy to better than new?"

The colonel pursed her lips together before responding, "I haven't forgotten that you fixed the E.D.D. and we're all grateful. You have skill and knowledge which could greatly help us."

"Hey thanks. I'm not sure you all could handle the kinda tech stuff I could show you," Harper reasoned. "It's pretty dangerous and I'm not so sure I should interfere in your time period."

Virginia pulled a small cameral from a pouch slung around her right should and pointed the lens at the Maru's slipstream drive. "I need to get a few snapshots of the slipstream drive."

Harper immediately positioned himself in front of the camera lens. "Hey I don't think that's such a good idea ma'am."

Lake continued to press on, maneuvering the camera around the engineer. "But this slipstream drive is fantastic. It would give us an edge up on our enemies. Our enemies would like conquer Earth and use us for their own purposes, just like the Nietzscheans have done in your time."

Andromeda's engineer flinched at the mentioned of the Nietzschean occupation of Earth. "But what's the point if Earth is gonna be overrun by the Ubers a few thousand years later?"

"Maybe not. You're assistance just might make give Earth the edge against the Nietzscheans," Lake argued with passion.

"Could be you have a point, ma'm," Harper replied. "I still need to think your offer over."

"Don't take too long Mr. Harper," the colonel instructed. "We need you to get started straight away."

Harper nodded his head in understanding. "Just one more thing Boss; what if I decline to help you?"

Lake took a deep breath before answering, "I'm counting on you to agree to cooperate so you don't have to find that out Mr. Harper."

"You've all seemed fairly personable and reasonable, except for Henderson," Harper replied. "I don't think you'd do something violent to me or Rhade."

The blonde colonel's features turned austere. "Yes we are quite reasonable and attempt to avoid violence whenever possible. But there is one thing you should remember Mr. Harper; when it comes to a choice between you or Earth, you will lose out each time."

Andromeda's engineer sported a nervous expression before quickly recovering. "Colonel, I don't want you to have to choose between me or Earth even though I would give my life if Earth could be free."

"You know something Mr. Harper, I believe you," the Virginia replied softly. "So I can tell General Henderson that we can expect your full cooperation?"

Harper let his gaze fall upon the slipstream core as he appeared lost in thought. Lake waited patiently for a few moments until Andromeda's engineer turn his head and looked at the colonel.

"Okay I'll do what I can for Earth," Harper stated with determination.

A relieved smile crossed the blonde's face. "Good. Now I think I've seen what I came to see so we can return to headquarters."


	23. Chapter 23

"Good evening Virginia. How did your adventure on Eureka Maru turn out?" Alec Freeman greeted as he approach the blonde colonel in one of S.H.A.D.O.'s hallways.

Virginia Lake was carrying a folder and a clipboard, along with several ballpoint pens as she allowed Freeman to fall in to step next to her. "It went fairly well. As expected, Mr. Harper made an attempt to stop me from taking pictures of the inside of the ship."

Alec raised an eyebrow in response. "But you managed to get the pictures in spite of his objections."

"Naturally Alec," Lake replied positively. "Mr. Harper is easily persuaded by women."

The colonel nodded his head knowingly. "As are many men."

As they turned a corner the two S.H.A.D.O. officers stepped to one side and allowed a female officer pass by in S.H.A.D.O.'s version of a golf cart. "I assume that General Henderson has been delayed in attending our meeting?"

"The General had to attend a conference call in the commander's office," Freeman informed as they continued walking. "He promised to try to make the call as brief as possible."

"I'm glad he was delayed. I was running behind schedule and was prepared for a lecture from the general." Lake responded with a relieved look on her face.

Alec briefly glanced down at the folder with a smile.. "You got lucky this time Virginia. General Henderson said he would call for us when he's ready. Would you care join me for a bite to eat while we're waiting?"

Lake's eyes brightened at the offer. "If you don't mind a working lunch, I'd be delighted. I'm famished. "How did Mr. Rhade behave whilst he was by himself?"

As the two S.H.A.D.O. operatives approached the cafeteria, Alec chuckled. "He behaved like a man bored silly."

The blonde looked thoughtful before suggesting, "It might be wise to let the Nietzschean assist with the work we have in mind for Mr. Harper. It could keep Mr. Rhade placated for a time at any rate."

"I agree. We don't want a large strapping fellow like Mr. Rhade causing trouble. As long as Mr. Harper is calm and cooperative I feel that the Nietzschean will follow suit," Lake reasoned as she and Freeman entered the cafeteria.

Virginia stood in front of the food dispenser and pushed a button, selecting her meal. "I'm sure Mr. Rhade won't argue with being out of his confinement room for a good period of time.

"As soon as we finish our meeting with General Henderson I will put our plan to Messrs Rhade and Harper." Alec stated as he pushed a button on the beverage dispenser marked Earl Grey tea.

Lake picked up a tray containing her meal and walked with Freeman to an empty table nearby. "You are assuming the General agrees with the plan.

The colonel leaned back in his chair and took a quick sip of his tea. "I'm confident we can get General Henderson to see our logic. Ah here we are."

Virginia made sighed as absentmindedly as she studied the paperwork set out on the lunch table. "Any news on Commander Straker and Paul Foster?"

"No, nothing new to report, which makes Harper and Rhade's help more crucial," Freeman answered. "I thought you said you were famished."

The blonde looked over at Alec apologetically. "I'm sorry to be such a bore. I truly am famished, but I did warn you about this being a working lunch."

Freeman swallowed a sip of tea before replying, "We're all a bit distracted lately, but you're holding up well. The commander would say the same thing."

Lake offered her coworker a wry smile. "It would appear that the Commander chose the right people to recruit into S.H.A.D.O."

***

"Harper I'm supposed to be helping you," Rhade protested as rushed over the engineer's side. Harper had just attempted to hobble over to group of his tools spread out on the towel on the floor.

"Then quit getting in my way," Harper shot back as he awkwardly tried side step around the Nietzschean.

Rhade scowled down at the smaller man. "I wouldn't be in your way if you stayed still instead of getting up and trying to move around."

Andromeda's engineer looked up toward the ceiling and sighed. "Whose idea was it to have us work together on this engineering project?"

"It was Dr. Jackson's idea from what I gather," the Nietzschean remarked as he watched Harper continue to hobble towards a large machine that nearly filled the otherwise empty room.

"And he calls himself a psychiatrist," Harper grumbled.

Rhade moved next to the smaller man and rested an arm against the machine. "I don't believe the doctor ever referred to himself as a psychiatrist, although that would be a logical assumption given that he gave us both psychological exams."

"Say that reminds me, how did your exam go?" Harper asked with interest.

The Nietzschean shrugged his muscular shoulders. "About like how I expected. I went through numerous physical and psychological exams on Terazed. I'm used to the process."

Harper let out a soft snort as he absentmindedly waved a handful of wires in the air. "Lucky you. Have you wondered what the guys that went to our time look like?"

Rhade folded his arms across his chest and watched the Andromeda's engineer tinker away on the large machine. "Why does it matter?"

"Not really. I guess I'm just curious," Harper admitted. "The S.H.A.D.O. folks here seem to be pretty worried about them."

The Nietzschean handed Harper a screwdriver while commenting, "The concern is practical; General Henderson and his colonels know that their missing comrades possess knowledge that they do not wish to fall into the hands of their enemies."

A concerned look crossed the engineer's face. "Yeah but I had a horrible thought. Suppose the two guys from S.H.A.D.O. fell into Nietzschean hands."

"Meaning Drago-Kazov hands?" Rhade concluded.

Harper quickly pointed the screwdriver at his friend. "Bingo! I had another lousy thought; what if they fell into Dragan hands and the Dragans were able to get some information on Earth that they used when they tried to conquer Earth?"

Rhade frowned in response. "Traveling through time must have fried your brain, Harper."

The engineer shot his friend a confused look. "How do you figure that oh great Rhade?"

"It would be some trick for the Drao-Kazov to use any information from Straker and Foster for their attack on Earth. The first Nietzschean bombardment of Earth happened around 300 years prior to our time. We also have no evidence that it was the Dragans that were responsible for the bombardment of Earth," Rhade reasoned.

Harper put his hands up in a posture of surrender. "Okay I'm not exactly at the top of my game. I've been deprived of Sparky Cola since we've been here."

"And to think I thought Seamus Harper overloaded on Sparky Cola was scary. You're worse when you're off the stuff," the Nietzschean teased.

Alec strode into the room carrying papers inside a folder. The middle aged colonel approached the machine Harper was working on and studied it momentarily before remarking, "I read Colonel Lake's report on her visit onboard the Eureka Maru. Thank you for your assistance."

Harper had a crooked smile on his face as he replied, "Oh heya Colonel Freeman. It's not like I had much choice in helping you folks, but you're welcome."

"How is your work coming along Mr. Harper?" Alec asked.

Harper appeared disappointed as he glanced over at the hunk of metal that was his current project. "My work is coming along as well as can be expected. There is no way I can make you a slipstream drive in your time. You don't have the necessary parts."

Freeman's brows furrowed as he contemplated a solution. "Can't you make the parts you need?"

"I could if the materials that make the parts were available on Earth in this time period," Harper began explaining. "I've done as much as I can but there are a few things that won't be discovered for a few hundred years and a few light years away."

Alec sighed as he looked at the machine. "I was afraid of that. What about borrowing what you need from your ship?"

Andromeda's engineer waved his hands in the air with passion "No good. We need what we got to get us back home."

"It looks like we may need to confiscate the parts you need for our slipstream drive," Freeman stated with regret in his voice.

Harper immediately had a panicked expression. "Oh no you don't. Beka would kill me and Rhade if you took any stuff from the Maru, especially the slipstream drive parts. How are we supposed to get back to the Andromeda if the Maru is minus some important parts?"

Freeman kept his demeanor calm as he made an unexpected offer. "You could stay here and become a member of S.H.A.D.O."

"Two guys like us wouldn't fit in here," Rhade immediately pointed out.

The S.H.D.O. colonel looked Rhade directly in the eyes. "I must apologize Mr. Rhade; our offer to work for S.H.A.D.O. is only extended to Mr. Harper."

The Nietzschean appeared unfazed as he replied, "I should be offended but I frankly don't care. What I do care about is you are getting Harper's hopes up that he can actually change history and spare Earth from the destruction and devastation it experienced a few hundred years before he was born."

Alec's normally genial expression turned serious. "Mr. Rhade we are not prone to exaggeration our line of work. You and Mr. Harper has only been given information during your stay here only after careful consideration as to the ramifications. You both can be assured that we carefully screen every scrap of data we receive here and would not pass along any faulty information."

"You might also purposely give us a load of false information," Rhade argued.

Freeman was quick to counter. "What would we gain by doing that?"

Rhade pressed on, unmoved by the S.H.A.D.O. senior officer. "You would gain our trust and help."

Freeman let out a short laugh. "My you are a cynical one Mr. Rhade."

"He does have a point," Harper chimed in.

"You need to make a decision and stick with it Mr. Harper," Freeman advised.

Andromeda's engineer took a step towards Alec and became animated.. "Hey I'm all for helping Earth, but you can't strand us here. Even if I accept your job offer, it wouldn't be right to leave Rhade stranded here. Earth was never his home."

The colonel stood his ground, glancing at Rhade and back to Harper. "Then what do you suggest we do with your friend?"

A gleam shone in the engineer's blue eyes. "He's knows quite a bit about other planets and cultures which could be of use."

"Mr. Rhade is also a very large liability," Freeman retorted.

Harper had a comeback for the colonel. "But you could learn a lot about genetic engineering from him."

"We've already gleaned a good amount of data from our examinations and tests on Mr. Rhade. I doubt that we could learn anything more by keeping him here longer," Freeman reasoned.

"You obviously aren't as intelligent as you appear or you would know that isn't the case, Colonel," Rhade interrupted

Freeman arched an eyebrow as he glared at Rhade. "Are all Nietzscheans as arrogant as you appear to be?"

The Nietzschean folded his arms across his chest. "What you perceive as arrogance is in reality confidence in knowing an opponent."

The S.H.A.D.O. colonel appeared intrigued. "Interesting how you used the term opponent rather than enemy or even adversary."

I wouldn't read too much into it Colonel Freeman," Rhade cautioned.


	24. Chapter 24

"Oh excuse me, I must have found the wrong room," Paul Foster apologized, slightly blushing at the sight of Rommie sitting on a bunk dressed in a red negligee.

The avatar arched an eyebrow at Foster. "No you found the right room Colonel Foster."

The S.H.A.D.O. colonel slowly entered the room and spied several of his personal items. "This certainly looks like my room. Is it customary for High Guard ship avatars to wait in a guest's quarters in a negligee?"

Rommie flashed a mischievous smile. "It is when there is a mutual attraction."

"You think that I am attracted to you?" Paul asked half-heartedly.

The avatar leaned forward. "Colonel Foster I can tell when humans are telling the truth and when they're lying."

Foster cleared his throat. "Alright let's assume that I may be physically attracted to you. Acting on those feelings for you would be wrong."

"Why would it be wrong?" Rommie asked seriously.

The colonel looked up as if trying to read an answer on the ceiling. "Because it wouldn't work. I have to get back to my own time."

"Why?"

Paul sighed as he tried to keep some distance between him and the advancing avatar. "Because that's where I belong."

Undeterred, Rommie continued to approach the former test pilot. You're not used to a woman making the first move in a relationship are you Colonel Foster?"

Foster took two steps backwards until his back was against the bulkhead of his quarters. "To be perfectly honest I am not used to my relationships playing out that way."

The avatar put a firm hand on Foster's chest. "Don't you think it's time for a change?"

"Please Rommie; I don't know what's gotten into you. You should get yourself checked out," Paul pleaded breathlessly.

"Maybe you're right," Rommie agreed. After blinking her eyes several times the avatar announced, "I just completed a diagnostic scan and everything registers normal."

The S.H.A.D.O. colonel sported a confused expression. "Are you positive?"

"Positive."

Foster grabbed Rommie's hand that was against his chest and removed the avatar's hand. "I don't wish to be rude but I think you should leave now."

The avatar let out a laugh as she pushed Foster against the bulkhead. "I didn't expect you to be so puritanical. Why not have a little fun?"

"I apologize for our avatar's behavior, Squadron Leader Foster," Holo Rommie stated before glaring at avatar.

"It's not polite to interrupt a private conversation," Rommie chastised as she began unbuttoning the top button on Foster's Nehru jacket.

The hologram fixed her gaze on her avatar. "Rommie, please desist your embarrassing behavior. I have informed our captain of your behavior. Dylan and Rekheeb are on their way."

Rommie frowned as she released her grip on Foster's jacket. "Spoilsport."

Holo Rommie narrowed. "I'm merely seeing to it that you do not cause any further embarrassment to our captain."

"You must have a glitch since I am not programmed to embarrass Dylan," Rommie reasoned in her defense.

"And you must have a glitch or you would know what kind of spectacle you made of yourself," Holo Rommie countered. "You did not even respond when I attempted to contact you. I had to show up just now to get your attention."

The sound of the door chime caused all three to turn their attention to the door. "That must be Captain Hunt," Foster guessed. "Come in."

The High Guard captain quickly entered the room, followed by Rekheeb. "Squadron Leader Foster is everything okay?"

The S.H.A.D.O. officer visibly relaxed in the presence of Captain Hunt. "Yes just fine."

"Are you sure? I was under the impression that Rommie has been malfunctioning," Dylan pressed as he cast a suspicious glance at the avatar.

Foster blushed slightly as he answered, "To be perfectly honest Captain, Rommie did seem a bit forward." Paul then quickly looked over at the avatar. "No offense intended."

Dylan cut in announcing, "Rommie I've agreed to allow Rekheeb take a look at the work his scientists did on you."

The avatar nodded her head imperceptivity. "Of course. Maybe this will put to rest the rumor that I am malfunctioning. I already ran a diagnostic scan on myself."

Rekheeb stepped up next to Rommie informing, "I'm afraid my team may have made a slight error in upgrading one of your programs Rommie, and it is not something that your self-diagnostic would have detected."

"Why didn't my self-diagnostic detect the supposed problem?" the avatar questioned.

The Perseid nervously wrung his hands together. "Unfortunately when we installed the upgrade to the program in your system we inadvertently gave you a virus as well. That particular virus is quite stealthy and nearly undetectable. We just happened to have received an update on new viruses. Fortunately, I was able to come up an anti virus program that would detect the new viruses."

"How could you allow me to be infected with a virus?" Rommie demanded with her hands on her hips.

"Oh my, well you see Rommie; we did not bring any programs with us that are compatible to you system so we used one that Mr. Harper had in his machine shop. Oh dear, I am very sorry but being that it was one of Harper's programs, none of considered checking the program for potential viruses before installation.. Please accept my most profound apologies Rommie."

Rekheeb glanced up at Dylan, as if seeking moral support. The High Guard captain shrugged his shoulders before stating, "There is a remote possibility that you don't have a virus, but it would be logical for Rekheeb to have a look at you."

The avatar removed her hands from her hips and let her hands hang at her sides. "Of course Dylan."

"I think we should move to the machine shop for the virus scan," the captain suggested.

Foster had been watching and listening with a confused expression and now spoke up. "You spoke of a virus. I wasn't aware that an avatar could get a virus and become ill."

Dylan smirked at the former test pilot's mild confusion. "We were referring to a computer virus which, in general terms, is computer program that can affect sophisticated machines and incapacitate them. In Rommie's case a virus may have infected one of her romance programs."

"We seem to keep learning new information while we're here," Paul remarked. "I hope it won't take too long for Rekheeb too long to get you back to the way you were Rommie."

Rommie smiled politely at the S.H.A.D.O. officer. "We still don't know for sure I have been infected with a virus."

"I think it's safe to say you have a virus," Hunt commented as Rekheeb took Rommie by the arm and began leading the avatar towards the door.

"We shall see," Rommie replied as she disappeared into the corridor.

Once Rommie and Rekheeb left, Holo Rommie fizzled out of existence, leaving Dylan and Paul alone in the room. Dylan turned to the former test pilot remarking, "I trust Rommie didn't do any damage to you Squadron Leader Foster."

"I'm fine. Just a little stunned by Rommie's behavior, but I'm better now that I know she just had a virus, as you call it," Foster replied.

The captain let out a sigh of relief. "That's good to hear. In his excitement over Rommie's slight malfunction Rekheeb forgot to tell you that he has a working scenario for getting you both back to your own time."

Foster's eyes narrowed upon hearing the information. "With all due respect to the Perseid, but how can he forget to tell us something that important?"

"They were worried that they had infected Rommie with a virus," Dylan replied, defending his friends.

The S.H.A.D.O. officer appeared to consider the idea. "They do seem rather high strung and emotional."

Hunt allowed himself a brief chuckle. "That they are. Now if you will follow me, I'll escort you to my briefing room and we'll wait for Rekheeb and his team to get rid of any virus Rommie may have. It shouldn't take long for them to do that and then we can go over the plans to get both you and Colonel Straker back to your proper time."

As the two men walked down Andromeda's corridor Foster took a long look at a passing mariabot. "I hope the Perseids can fix Rommie, but not fix her too much," Paul remarked with a mischievous glint in his eyes/

Dylan immediately put on his stern High Guard officer expression. "Rommie will be restored to the same state she was in before contracting the virus."

"That's quite alright Captain Hunt. In my opinion Rommie was highly capable and efficient before the virus," Foster quickly replied with a smirk.

Rhade stood over Harper, holding two trays of food. Rhade set both trays down on one of the consoles in the room before walking up next to the engineer. Harper finished a few adjustments to the machine he was working on before allowing the Nietzschean to help him over to the food trays.

As Rhade helped Harper get sit in one of the chairs in the room he stared at the engineer. "Harper, are you really considering accepting the job offer to work here at S.H.A.D.O.?"

"No, I mean I don't know. It would be nice to live on Earth again, minus the magog and Dragans," Harper admitted as he set one of the trays of food on his lap.

Rhade grabbed the remaining tray, pulled an empty chair closer to Harper and sat down. "There are the enemies that S.H.A.D.O. is fighting. They may be as dangerous as any of the enemies we've come across."

The engineer appeared unconcerned by the potential threat to Earth in the current time. "I doubt they're more dangerous than the Abyss or a Magog world ship? Come on Rhade, you know some Earth history and did Earth in the late 20th century ever have threats as bad as a Magog world ship or anything else we've faced lately?"

"No, not that I learned from any of the flexi files I've read or stories I've heard," the Nietzschean admitted.

Harper pointed the fork in his hand at Rhade to emphasize what he was about to say. "So with that bit of information, you tell me that I'm crazy not to accept the offer."

Rhade reached out his right hand and firmly gripped Harper's hand that held the fork. "I would seriously consider accepting the offer if I was in your place, Harper, but the fact is that this is not your time. You belong on the Andromeda."

Andromeda's engineer twisted his arm in an attempt to free himself from Rhade's grip. The Nietzschean relented and released his grip. "Who says I belong there?" Harper demanded.

"I do, and so do the others onboard Andromeda," Rhade stated with conviction. "Harper, you are a valuable member of the crew. If you want to find the Dragans and help free slave planets you can do that as a member of Andromeda's crew."

Harper stabbed his fork into the small pile of mixed vegetables on his tray. "Yeah and just how far have we gotten with Dylan's plan to restore the Commonwealth and get everybody to be nice to each other huh?"

The Nietzschean sighed. "Okay I admit we haven't had much success, but what makes you think you can't make a difference in your own time helping us?"

"You just don't get it Rhade and I can't make you understand so let's just drop it," Harper insisted. The engineer suddenly had an expression of confusion and worry as his hand let go of the fork.

"Alright I'll drop the subject," Rhade reluctantly agreed. The Nietzschean sniffed the air and quickly looked at Harper. "Harper do you feel okay?"

"Yeah, I mean not exactly. My tongue and throat are starting to feel funny," Harper informed in a tired voice as he rubbed his throat with his hand.

Rhade pulled Harper's arm away from the engineer's neck. Let me take a look at you."

"Since when did you become a doctor?" Harper managed to choke out before he began gagging.

The Nietzschean put both of his hands on Harper and tried to calm the young man. "Harper it's okay. You'll only make things worse by panicking." Rhade turned towards the door shouting, "Doctor Jackson get in here fast!"


	25. Chapter 25

Trance Gemini stood in front of her bonsai tree, watching it shimmer with a golden glow. "Andromeda I need privacy in Hydroponics."

"Privacy mode engaged," Andromeda's voice informed over the com system.

With a deft hand Trance moved aside one of the bonsai's branches. Trance intently studied the branch gently cradled in her hands for 15 minutes, accompanied by the hum of the misting machines in hydroponics. The golden alien bit at her lower lip as she took a deep breath.

"Be patient, we can't rush anything," Trance whispered, as if talking to the bonsai tree. "The Perseids have almost finished so you need to act now, but be careful."

The golden woman kept her gaze fixed on the bonsai in front of her for a few minutes before closing her eyes. Anyone had walk into Hydroponics would have thought Trance was in silent meditation.

After opening her eyes and giving a brief forward nod of her golden head Trance spoke up. "I know there are some who have suspicions, but right now you must counter those suspicions and lead them to the perfect possible future."

The bonsai tree's shimmering light changed from gold to purple and back to gold. Trance relaxed her posture slightly, as if satisfied at the reaction of her bonsai. The golden alien continued her conversation in front of the bonsai for several more minutes while the tree's glowing colors continued to alternate between gold and purple.

"I hope we're both right about this Little Sister, we can't afford to make a mistake," Trance remarked before turned her back on the bonsai. The golden alien grabbed a mister on a shelf to her right and began spraying water on violet-colored orchid.

Lieutenant Gem Tracy entered S.H.A.D.O.'s medical facility and sat next to Seamus Harper's bed in Medical. The lieutenant began reading the engineer's medical chart, when Harper's eyes fluttered open.

"Hi there Mr. Harper," the lieutenant greeted cheerfully. "You gave us a scare."

Harper frowned at Gem. "I scared myself too," he croaked out. "What happened?"

The lieutenant put a reassuring arm on Harper's left shoulder. "Don't try to talk too much. We don't have the tests back yet, but it looks like you had an allergic reaction. Your throat and tongue swelled up, restricting your breathing."

The engineer sighed as his eyes rolled back into his head. Harper's mouth opened as if about to speak before quickly shutting his mouth, as if he remembered the lieutenant's advice.

Tracy gently patted Harper on the shoulder. "That's it," she said. The lieutenant reached over to the nightstand next to the bed and picked up a small chalkboard and a piece of white chalk. "You can write on this little chalk board" Gem informed as she handed over the items to the engineer.

Harper quickly wrote a note on the chalkboard before holding up the message for the lieutenant to read. Gem Tracy read the message and chuckled.

"No you can't see Lieutenant Ellis right now," Gem answered firmly. "She's still stationed away from here. Besides, you don't need the excitement right now."

Andromeda's engineer immediately began writing another note. Gem waited patiently for Harper to show her what he had written. The Lieutenant shook her head in response to what she had read. "Mr. Rhade appears to be quite bored and intent on getting out of his confinement cell. I believe Colonel Freeman is having a talk with the General right now about giving your friend something to do while you're convalescing."

Harper nodded his head before placing the chalkboard and chalk on his lap.

"You've had a rough day so try to get some rest."

A scowl formed on the engineer's face. Gem faced the engineer, folding her arms across her chest. "Now don't pout like a child. You'll be out of here soon and then you'll be back in your own time before you know it."

"Fat chance!" the chalkboard practically screamed in big bold letters as Harper held it up facing Lt. Tracy.

"Now don't talk like that Mr. Harper," the lieutenant gently chastised. "I'm sure your friends are working on a way to get you back to your time. Don't you have some smart scientists in the future?" The engineer carefully nodded his head in the affirmative. "Then you don't need to worry. I'm sure they know that you and Mr. Rhade exchanged time periods with the Commander and Colonel Foster and have come up with a plan to correct the situation."

Harper stared down at his chalkboard before attempting to write something but then furiously wiped away what he had written. The engineer leaned over the small chalkboard which kept it from Gem Tracy's view as he wrote a fresh note. When he was finished Harper sharply turned the board so the lieutenant could read his note.

"I do believe it and so should you. The type of friends I know wouldn't stop looking for their missing friends. I'm sure your friends are no different. I have a hunch that they are close to bringing you and Mr. Rhade back to your rightful time."

"I hope you're right Lieutenant," Harper promptly wrote in response.

Colonel Lake entered the room and approached Harper's bed. Andromeda's engineer immediately perked up and looked at the Colonel with curiosity. Gem immediately handed the chalkboard and chalk to Harper, who immediately began writing.

"I just wanted to pop in and see how you were doing Mr. Harper," Lake informed. "I'm glad to see you are doing better."

Andromeda's engineer briefly scribbled on the chalkboard before showing his writing to the blonde colonel. "Thanks Boss Lady. Guess you'll be without my brilliant service for awhile."

Virginia brought her right hand to her face to cover up her amusement then quickly recovered her composure. "Now see here Mr. Harper, we managed to make do long before you and Mr. Rhade arrived here."

Harper's expression showed he was unrepentant. Lake turned to Tracy who was monitoring the engineer's vital signs. "It seems our guest is nearly ready to be released," the colonel commented.

"He's not yet ready to be released Colonel Lake," Gem replied. "He's still weak and needs to rest. Dr. Jackson ordered Mr. Harper to remain here overnight at least."

"Did you get the results of the tests back yet?" Lake asked with concern.

Tracy shook her head before answering. "Not yet but we expect the results back any time."

Harper tapped Colonel Lake on the arm to get her attention. Lake turned towards the engineer to see he was holding up the chalkboard again. She took a few moments to read the chalkboard before replying, "Your medical mishap did cause us concern regarding our schedule; however, it gave us time to examine the work you finished."

"So what do you think? Pure genius right?" Harper wrote.

"Your work is quite good," Lake conceded.

Harper smiled broadly, as he scribbled on the chalkboard. A few moments later the engineer showed the two ladies what he had written.

Virginia read the chalkboard and frowned at the engineer. "I assume you've already been told that you need to remain here awhile longer?" Harper nodded his head and sighed in response. "I don't understand why you're so anxious to get out of bed and help us."

While the colonel was talking Harper had been busy writing on his chalkboard. He now showed his message to Lake. "You want me to make you a slipstream drive. I can't do that lying in bed," the engineer wrote.

"Yes we want you to do work on a slipstream drive for us but you're ill, so it will have to wait," Virginia replied with resignation.

"I don't get you people," Harper's writing groused. "You seem more concerned with my health than getting a slipstream drive up and running."

Gem put a sympathetic hand on Harper's shoulder. "Colonel Lake and Colonel Freeman aren't cold hearted. They want you to get well."

Harper frowned at the lieutenant and began speaking, in spite of Gem's instruction. "Yeah, I guess I'm no good to you dead, huh?"

Colonel Lake's expression became stern but a slight nod of the head from Lieutenant Tracy softened the colonel's demeanor. "That's not the only reason we want you to recover. Despite what you may think we are not completely coldhearted."

"I remember you saying that before," Harper shot back. "The trouble is I don't know that I believe it. I'm helping you because I'm in a tough spot and I don't want to see Earth turned into the garbage heap it is in my time."

Virginia appeared concerned to hear the engineer's doubts. "Are you saying that you are not going to accept our offer of employment?"

Harper's brow furrowed as responded, "No that's not what I mean. I mean I have a lot of doubts about your organization and what's best for Rhade and me, and you're not giving me a lot of options."

"That's the way it has to be Mr. Harper," Lake stated seriously.

"Yeah, yeah, that's the story of my life; always stuck between rock and a hard place," Andromeda's engineer muttered. "I wish that for just once my life could be simple; no Magog, no Dragans, none of Dylan Hunt's grand scheme to bring truth and justice to all known worlds. Is that too much to ask for?"

The colonel appeared taken aback at Harper pouring out his feelings. "No, it's not too much to ask for Mr. Harper. Your comments make it sounds like our employment offer would be welcome news."

The engineer let out a long sigh. "It is and yet it isn't. Rhade isn't such a bad guy and he belongs in his own time. Isn't there anyway you can let me fix up the Maru's slipstream drive and let Rhade pilot it back home?"

Lake took a seat in a chair next to Harper's bedside while Lieutenant Tracy quietly slipped away to help a S.H.A.D.O. employee who had just entered the room. The colonel leaned forward in her chair. "I'm afraid that would be difficult to just let either of you leave here, but it would be just as difficult to keep you both prisoner here. That is why we offered you a job here. Your engineering knowledge and skill is most impressive. As we explained previously, Mr. Rhade is a different case. He's intimidating and to be perfectly honest, I'm doubtful that we could keep him confined. However, we don't have any available jobs for someone with his skills."

"Rhade doesn't need special skills, he's an Uber. Their skill is looking big and menacing," Harper retorted with a smirk.

"I apologize for all that you have been put through Mr. Harper," Lake began as she shifted in her chair. "We don't have anything against you or Mr. Rhade but the fact is you both are here and in our custody. Things are quite complicated as I am sure you are aware."

Harper frowned as he stared straight ahead, avoiding eye contact. "I know it's a complicated situation but Rhade and I can help S.H.A.D.O. and figure a way to get back to our time. All we're asking is for you to give us a chance. Can't you just erase from our memories the period of time that we're here and let us go merrily on our way?"

Virginia put a reassuring hand on Harper's left shoulder. "That is one angle that Colonel Freeman and I are working on. We're still not positive that we can erase Mr. Rhade's memory so that is why we made the job offer to you."

Andromeda's engineer showed concern on his features. "You can do that in your time? Erase people's memories, I mean?

"We have developed a serum that will erase certain periods from a person's memory," Lake elaborated. "When the person wakes up he or she doesn't remember whatever length of time we wish to erase from the person's memory."

Harper relaxed his posture and leaned against his pillow. "Oh, there for a moment I thought you meant making a person's mind a blank slate and erasing all memories."

"It would take far too dangerous an amount of the serum to bring about complete amnesia," the colonel promptly informed.

"So you could just erase Rhade's memory of his time here right?" Harper pressed.

Lake frowned at her fellow engineer. "As I said we're not sure since Mr. Rhade is a genetically modified human."

Harper perked up and began to sit up straight in the bed. "You are probably right that in its present form your serum would not affect Rhade, but I may be able to help you fix that. Just gimme a bit of time."


	26. Chapter 26

Commander Ed Straker sat at the desk in his quarters onboard the Andromeda going over some of the files that Andromeda had given him to read. A sound alerted the Commander to the presence of a visitor outside his quarters. "Who's there?"

"It's Blue. He wants to see you," Holo Rommie informed as soon as she appeared in front of Straker.

Straker frowned in uncharacteristic confusion. "Me? Whatever for?"

The hologram tilted her head towards the boy. "You can ask him yourself."

"He doesn't talk," Straker curtly replied.

Holo Rommie matched the commander's intense expression. "He may talk for you."

"It's not like a computer program to forget. I've already tried and he didn't talk even for me" Straker reminded, ignoring Blue for the time being.

Andromeda's folded her arms across her chest. "Maybe he's ready to talk now."

The Commander looked down at the boy standing in front of him and offered a faint smile. "It couldn't hurt I suppose. He does want to see me at any rate. Would you mind engaging privacy mode Andromeda?"

"Privacy Mode engaged," Holo Rommie announced before disappearing from view.

Straker knelt down on one knee in front of Blue, placing both hands on the boy's shoulders. "Now young man, what is you wanted to see me about? Oh, my mistake I forgot you can't understand Old Earth English. I don't speak common so I think that lets out verbal communication for now. Do you know sign language? Okay maybe I can come up with something else."

Blue began turned his head and his eyes scanned the room, as if searching for something. The boy eventually began staring at S.H.A.D.O.'s commander.

"Did anybody ever tell you it's not polite to stare?" Straker gently chastised. The boy continued to stare at Straker, trying to understand what the Commander had asked. Straker pursed his lips together and stared at the door. "I'm sorry Blue. I don't know how you're going to tell me or show me what you came here for."

Blue quickly reached into his shirt and pulled out a flexi, holding it with care, as if it held a file that was dear to him.

"So that's what it's all about. You want me to see whatever you've got on that flexi don't you?"

Blue held the flexi in hand of his outstretched arm and Straker took the flexi, patting the boy on the head for good measure. "Okay so this flexi is important is it?"

Blue stared at Straker and appeared frustrated at not being able to understand the Commander. Straker gently put a hand on the boy's shoulder and offered one of his rare smiles. "It's okay Blue, I'll have a look at your flexi. Why don't we go sit down on the bed and watch what's on the flexi together?"

Straker moved over to the bed with Blue following close behind. Both of them sat down and the Commander pressed the flexi's play button. A holographic image of a man and woman appeared in front of Straker and Blue.

Blue's gaze traveled from the man to Straker and back. Straker's eyes were opened wide, the only indication of his level of interest in the image before him. The man in the video was nearly an exact double for Straker; right down to the piercing blue eyes and platinum blonde hair. The only difference between Straker and his double is that the man in the video had wavy, shoulder length hair.

"I see why you wanted to show me this flexi," Straker commented without emotion as he paused the video. "That man could pass for my twin, with a proper haircut of course."

A tear began cascading down Blue's right cheek as he watched the still image of the man and woman from the disk. Straker put an arm around Blue's shoulder and pulled the boy close to him. Blue leaned his head against the Commander's chest as Straker continued the video.

Five minutes later the video ended with Blue's face streaked with tears. Straker took his right thumb and carefully dabbed the tears from Blue's face. "I'm going to take a wild guess and say those two people were your parents, or at least are related to you."

Blue looked up into the Commander's eyes with hurt and longing. No words were needed as Straker took the disk from the machine and handed back to the boy. Blue carefully replaced the disk back where he had stored it. Without warning, Straker uncharacteristically pulled Blue into a hug.

Holo Rommie fizzled into existence in front of the two humans who were oblivious to her presence. The hologram coughed and waited for her presence to be acknowledged. Straker turned towards the hologram and quickly released his hold on Blue.

"Yes Andromeda?" Straker asked with the appropriate amount of nonchalance in his voice.

"Colonel Straker, your presence is requested in Captain Hunt's briefing room," the hologram informed as she kept her gaze on the two humans.

Straker shot Holo Rommie an indignant expression as he replied, "I distinctly remember asking for privacy mode to be engaged."

The hologram's expression was equally indignant. "You had privacy mode; however, my captain overrode your request."

"Why did Captain Hunt do that?" the commander asked with an even tone.

"Captain Hunt will explain everything at the briefing," Holo Rommie informed. "I am having my avatar meet you and escort Blue back to the other children."

The commander's lips pressed together in a thin line. "The boy was crying on my shoulder, so to speak as you came in. Make sure your avatar is prepared for how the boy may react."

"My avatar has already downloaded child psychology programming," Holo Rommie replied before flashing the UFO leader a knowing smile. "I could see that Blue was in distress and you comforted him."

"Does that surprise you?" Straker asked as he led Blue to the door.

The hologram's features became solemn as her gaze fell on the boy standing next to the door. "Not at all. You were a father once and from all accounts a very loving and doting one. It was an instinctive reaction for you to comfort Blue when he was in distress."

Straker stood at the door with his hands on his hips. "Just don't let word get out about this or my people will start thinking I have a heart."

"Or a weakness" Holo Rommie countered with seriousness as she followed Straker and Blue down her corridor.

The commander glanced at Holo Rommie without any emotion showing on his face. Blue snuck his hand into Straker's and the two walked along. Holo Rommie followed along until her avatar met up with Blue and Straker.

When Rommie arrived Blue's grip on Straker's hand tightened. Straker gave the boy's hand a gentle squeeze as he smiled down at Blue. The commander released Blue's hand and gestured for the boy to go to Rommie, but Blue merely stared up at Straker with worry in his blue eyes.

As soon he took a breath, Straker knelt down in front of Blue. "Now Blue you are a big boy and you know Rommie is your friend; she won't hurt you."

"I'm just going to take you to be with the other children," Rommie began explaining with a mother tone. "Colonel Straker has to talk with Captain Hunt. You can see him again later."

Blue shook his head and latched onto the commander with a bear hug. Straker and Rommie looked at each other with twin frowns on their faces. The Commander gently pried Blue's hands from around his neck and moved the moved back a step.

"Rommie, I should get to the meeting. Would you try to figure out what's gotten into the kid?" Straker instructed as he backed away from Blue.

Tears welled up in the blond boy's eyes as he watched the commander walked away. Rommie grabbed Blue as he lunged forward in an effort to follow Straker. "Listen to me Blue," the avatar quietly and calmly instructed as she knelt down on one knee and looked into the boy's eyes. "There's no need to cry. Colonel Straker is only going to be gone for a little while."

Blue frantically shook his head as he struggled to free himself from the avatar's grasp on his upper arms. "No he's going away forever!" he shouted in Common.

Rommie's dark eyes widened as she took in the boy's words. "Did you just talk? Keep talking," she gently coaxed.

The orphan looked at Rommie with shock. Blue moved his mouth as if trying to speak before eventually uttering in a soft, halting voice, "He… he… wi will leave forever."

Andromeda's avatar's face beamed as she pulled Blue into a hug. "That was an excellent effort Blue. Now, don't worry about Colonel Straker, he'll be okay."

"No, I…I want to.. to go too," Blue protested.

"I'm afraid that's not possible," Rommie stated sympathetically. "You can't go where the Colonel is going."

Blue's lower lip began to quiver as he stood before Rommie. "How come? I go.. got no family."

The avatar's brow furrowed. "You mean you want Colonel Straker to adopt you?" The boy nodded his head. "I'm sorry but that's not possible, the Colonel is going to a place where you can't follow and that's all I am allowed to say."

Tears welled up in Blue's eyes which caused Rommie to wipe the boy's eyes with her left thumb. "Don't cry Blue, everything's going to be fine. Reverend Storm will find you and the other children good homes."

"Doesn't Colonel St… Straker have a good home?" Blue asked with desperation in his voice.

"Of course the Colonel has a good home," Rommie assured. "It's just that his home is someplace where you don't belong."

Blue began sobbing as he tried to continue pleading his case. "B… bu.. but don't I.. I belong in a good place?"

The avatar brushed a wisp of stray blond bangs from Blues eyes. "Of course you belong in a good place. It's just that while Colonel Straker lives in a good place, it's not right for you. You belong in different good place with a family that will love you and take care of you. The Colonel has many other responsibilities and would not have time to give you the attention you deserve."

"He doesn't want to be my dad?" Blue nearly whispered.

"It's not a question of whether Colonel Straker wants to adopt you," the avatar tried to explain. "he just isn't able to do that, for many reasons."

The boy's shoulders sagged as he stood in silence. Without speaking a word, Rommie picked Blue up and carried him in her arms down the corridor towards his quarters.


End file.
